Solo una ragazza in un bar
by Mavimat
Summary: Non sempre sappiamo cosa ci può accadere. La maggior parte delle volte la vita cambia quando meno ce l'aspettiamo: quando stiamo camminando per strada, quando siamo ad una festa alla quale non volevamo andare, quando perdiamo un treno. O, semplicemente, quando siamo "solo una ragazza in un bar".
1. Chapter 1

Non ero nulla di più se non una ragazza in un bar. Sì lo so. Sembra l'inizio di "Grey's Anatomy", ma così non è. Anche se si sa che tutte le migliori storie iniziano con un bar e un bicchiere di qualsiasi cosa diversa dall'acqua. Tequila, margarita, sex on the beach. Scegliete voi. Ma non acqua. Dunque ricapitoliamo. Ero semplicemente una ragazza in un bar che aveva per l'ennesima volta non superato un esame e non potevo trovare miglior amico ad ascoltarmi se non il bancone del bar davanti facoltà. Era sempre gremito da qualsiasi sorta di studenti, o meglio, di scienziati. Già. Noi studiavamo Matematica, Fisica, Biologia, Informatica. Noi eravamo quelli che avevano il potere del mondo. O perlomeno così credevamo. Non mi sono ancora presentata. Ma il mio nome lo scoprirete tra un attimo.

Era una sera di Agosto, uno dei mesi che più odiavo dell'anno, ma per fortuna era il 31 e quindi di lì a poco avrei salutato il nuovo Settembre, che portava insieme a sè nuove date d'esame, nuove lezioni e un nuovo anno di Matematica. Stavo seduta a bere una sambuca, e persa nei miei pensieri non riuscivo a staccare gli occhi dall'orlo del bicchiere. Fissavo il bancone attraverso quel vetro. Pensavo a quanto la vita fosse imprevedibile, a quanto le cose che più aspetti, quelle in cui più speri, non si realizzino, anzi, per qualche strana legge ancora sconosciuta, tutto si comporta esattamente nel modo contrario. Erano sei mesi ormai che dal mio cuore se n'era andata una persona, una persona che il realtà non è mai stata mia, ma che avevo amato tantissimo, nonostante i suoi sentimenti non fossero corrisposti. Stavo pensando a questo, condito magari con qualche formula matematica, quando qualcuno dietro di me, mi spinse leggermente, così leggermente che sbattendo contro il bicchiere davanti a me, questo cadde andando in mille pezzi.

L'orologio segnava in quel preciso istante la mezzanotte.

"Oh scusami".

"Non ti preoccupare, conosco il barista, e questo non è il primo bicchiere che rompo, e di certo non sarà l'ultimo", risposi, mentre mi chinavo a terra per raccogliere i pezzi.

"Ma allora non è stata colpa mia, sei tu che sei maldestra", rise.

"No, tu mi hai spinto, per questo il bicchiere è caduto", risposi, e nel farlo alzai lo sguardo per vedere chi fosse l'autore di quella spinta. O meglio, l'autrice.

Era una ragazza alta, dai lunghi capelli neri, le labbra colorate da un acceso rossetto rosso, portava un paio di occhiali neri da segretaria, probabilmente della Rayban, che le davano un'aria molto sexy.

"Piacere, Alex Vause", mi disse.

"Piper. Piper Chapman".

"Dimmi Piper, ma è un tuo personale modo per provare un approccio quello di rovesciare bicchieri o hai semplicemente le mani di pasta frolla?"

"Ed è un tuo modo di essere gentile quello di dare la colpa agli altri per qualcosa di cui la colpa è tua a persone appena conosciute?"

"Che caratterino ragazza. Chissà se la tua lingua è capace solo a rispondere a frecciatine con altre frecciatine. O se sa fare anche altro" e ne dirlo mi rivolse uno sguardo malizioso.

La guardavo incredula e non sicura di aver colto quella sfumatura mista a sfida e di compiacimento che trapelava dalle sue parole.

"Buonanotte, Chapman", disse, e se andò verso la porta del locale, uscendo.

Rimasi lì con lo sguardo puntato verso la porta per qualche secondo. Poi mi rivoltai verso il bancone.

"Pitt, portami un'altra sambuca".

"Pipes mi hai rotto l'ennesimo bicchiere! Finirò tutti i bicchieri del locale se continui con questo ritmo", mi disse Pitt portandomi un'altra sambuca.

"Alla tua salute, Alex Vause", pensai, "e all'inizio di Settembre".


	2. Chapter 2

I giorni passavano ed io avevo dimenticato quella sera. Erano arrivati altri esami e per fortuna tutti passati, la depressione di Agosto se n'era andata con l'inizio di Settembre. Avevo ricominciato a vedere i miei compagni di corso, i miei amici, le mie amiche, era in un certo senso ricominciata la mia vita. La sessione d'esami non era ancora finita, mancavano ancora 2 un paio di settimane dall'inizio delle lezioni. Ma si può dire che stavo davvero bene. Fu una sera in quell'inizio di settembre che tornai al bar per bere qualcosa insieme alle persone che in un certo senso erano diventate la mia famiglia : Merida, Nicky, Gloria, Elizabeth, David, Matt, Mark e Jack. Loro erano da due anni a quella parte le mie sorelle e i miei fratelli. Con loro potevo parlare di qualsiasi cosa : dalla matematica alla filosofia, dalla musica all'arte, dalle vignette buffe che trovavamo su internet ai libri che leggevamo. Non c'era mai un momento di silenzio durante i nostri pranzi alla mensa o alle cene nella nostra pizzeria preferita. Ma tra tutti, la mia "sorella d'anima" era Merida. Lei sapeva praticamente tutto di me, a lei raccontavo qualsiasi cosa: dalle cose belle alle cose brutte, dai miei momenti no alle cazzate, e soprattutto di queste ultime. Merida mi diceva sempre "Piper, mi raccomando, non commettere cazzate quando io non sono in un posto raggiungibile per venire da te e spaccarti quella testa del cazzo". L'adoravo. Davvero. Anche tra di noi ci sono stati del momenti di silenzio, momenti in cui non ci siamo sentite per niente, ma nonostante questo, quando ci ritrovavamo, sembrava che il tempo non fosse passato, anzi, pensavamo che fossero passati solo pochi istanti dal nostro ultimo incontro. Merida, Elizabeth e David erano gli unici del gruppo a fare Fisica ed erano sempre nel mirino delle nostre battutacce. Ognuno in questa "famiglia" era particolare : Merida era la persona più concreta del gruppo e ti diceva le cose in faccia senza giri di parole; Elizabeth era un tipo solitario, ma sapeva divertirsi insieme a noi; Nicky era un tipo scorbutico ma socievole; David era lo scienziato più letterato che avessi mai conosciuto; Matt era silenzioso ed un eterno indeciso; Mark era un ottimo Matematico ed un amante delle lingue; e poi c'era Jack, un amante della musica e, come me, un eterno malinconico. E poi c'ero io. Troppo complessa da descrivere, per ora, a parole.

Quella sera era il compleanno di Merida e stavano festeggiando tutti insieme. Mi assentai un attimo ed uscii dal locale per chiamare mia madre e darle la buonanotte.

"Ciao mamma..sì, va tutto bene..siamo ancora fuori..sì…siì va bene, non faremo tardi…Ciao mamma, buonanotte…", riattaccai.

"Buonasera", sentii dietro di me. Mi voltai.

"Ciao", dissi. Era Alex.

"Vedo che ci ritroviamo spesso qui".

"Già…cena tra amici?"

"Sì…diciamo di più una cena di lavoro"

"Ah sì, che lavoro fai?"

Le squillò il cellulare. "Scusami, devo rispondere".

"Fai pure, io rietro. Ciao Alex", e ritornai a sedermi tra Merida e Jack.

"Come sta Carol?" mi chiese Merida.

"Ah mia madre sta benissimo.. si preoccupa come al solito…"

"Non sarebbe lei se non lo facesse!".

E ritornammo a scherzare e a bere. Fu così che le nostre risate aumentarono, tirandoci fuori aneddoti e storielle di bassissima qualità, ma che a quell'ora della notte e con così tanto alcol, potevamo classificarle come alta letteratura.

Nel bar eravamo rimasti noi e pochissime altre persone. Erano quasi le due e decidemmo di andarcene, ma prima decisi di andare in bagno.

Mi stavo lavando le mani, pronta per andarmene quando sentii la porta dietro di me aprirsi.

Alzai gli occhi verso lo specchio e dentro vi si rifletteva la persona che era appena entrata.

Mi voltai per parlarle ma non feci in tempo ad aprir bocca perché una bacio me le richiuse subito. Un bacio casto, leggero, dolce. Non riuscivo a muovermi. Stavo lì, contro quel lavandino. Due mani che mi tenevano il viso e due labbra che si premevano sulle mie. Quanto tempo passò prima che si staccassero? Penso pochi secondi. Quando le sue labbra si staccarono dalle mie, non riuscii a parlare. Non stavo capendo assolutamente nulla. La guardai, come per chiedere qualcosa, ma non sapevo nemmeno cosa. Il viso che avevo davanti mi sorrise, mi accarezzò : "Spero di vederti presto, Piper Chapman" disse, dopodichè mi lasciò non dandomi altro da vedere se non dei lunghi capelli neri che se andavano.

Uscii dal bagno e raggiunsi gli altri che mi aspettavano fuori.

"Piper ma dov'eri finita? Ci hai messo una vita!" mi disse Elizabeth.

"Eh scusate, problemi logistici.."

"Ma stai bene? E' successo qualcosa?" mi chiese Merida.

"No, niente" risposi con un sorriso.

Ma non potevo fare a meno di pensare a quello che era successo in bagno.

Così, pensai, per la seconda volta, Alex Vause mi lasciò chiudendosi una porta dietro di sé.


	3. Chapter 3

Era passata una settimana dall'ultima volta in cui avevo visto Alex. Una settimana in cui mi ero recata ogni sera fino alle 2 in quel maledetto bar, da sola o con Merida, o con tutti i miei amici. Ma nulla. Di lei nemmeno la traccia. Pitt credeva che volessi cambiare residenza, ormai ero sempre lì. Passavo il mio tempo facendo la spola dal bancone ai divanetti, bevendo sambuca o altri intrugli (tutto fuorché acqua) e leggendo. Quando proprio non ne potevo più uscivo a prendere una boccata d'aria, oppure andavo in bagno. Nulla, anche se la speranza era l'ultima a morire. Non riuscivo a staccarmi di dosso quella sensazione. Vederla riflessa nello specchio, voltarmi, sentire improvvisamente il suo profumo così vicino, un profumo del tutto sconosciuto, il tocco delle sue mani sul mio viso, il solletico dei capelli sulla mia fronte e poi le sue labbra, fresche, morbide, delicate, che premevano e spingevano sulle mie, quel bacio dolce e leggero che si era posato così inaspettatamente su di me. Mi sembrava incredibile. Una persona che avevo visto due volte nella mia vita mi aveva baciata, mi aveva letteralmente strappato un gesto così intimo, così romantico, così sognato. Ed io non la conoscevo. Ero stupita di me stessa. Una persona che nemmeno conosco , mi bacia, in un bagno per giunta, ed io non faccio nulla? E' una cosa incredibile. Non sono mai stato un tipo troppo aperto,. La mia vita era costituita dalla matematica, dalla letteratura, dall'aiutare gli altri. E basta. Pochi conoscevano la mia vita, la mia storia e sapevano anche che non amavo particolarmente parlarne. Ridevo e scherzavo con tutti, era pronta a consolare chiunque me lo chiedesse, ma ero riservata. Molto riservata. Quella donna, invece, era riuscita a sopraffarmi, a sciogliere un po' di quel ghiaccio che si era posato sul mio cuore. E non la conoscevo nemmeno. Questa cosa mi destabilizzava, non riuscivo a comprenderla. E quando non capisco le cose, vado in tilt. Mi chiudo a riccio, finchè non riesco ad arrivarci in fondo. Fino alla fine. Dovevo vederla, dovevo parlare, volevo che mi desse qualche spiegazione.

Quella sera, una settimana dopo quel bacio, mi trovavo al bar con Nicky, Merida e Matt. Stavamo parlando del più e del meno, anche se io con la testa non ero molto presente, cosa che Merida mi fece subito notare.

"Ehi Pipes che succede?"

"Cosa? Niente, perché?"

"Ma non so… ti vedo un po' strana da qualche giorno a questa parte, sicura che non sia successo nulla?"

Come faceva sempre a capire le cose senza che io parlassi?

"Ma no Mer, non ho nulla, sono solo un po' stanca… non farmi sempre da fucking psycologist!", adoravo i termini inglesi, rendevano così tanto l'idea!

"Pip puoi dirmi quello che vuoi, ma tu non me la racconti giusta.."

"Dai Mer, è stata un sessione pesante, è ovvio che sia stanca, sono stanca anch'io" disse Nicky.

"Beh ma ovvio che sono stanca anch'io per gli esami!"

"Ma stai zitta che tu fai Fisica e non sai nemmeno cosa voglia dire studiare!" la schernì Matt tirandole una nocciolina e mettendosi a ridere prendendo l'assenso mio e di Nicky che tirammo a nostra volta qualche nocciolina a Merida.

"Oddio ecco la setta dei matematici pazzi contro di me", ironizzò e tutti scoppiammo a ridere.

Dopo qualche altra birra, seguita da una tequila-sale-e-limone, era circa l'una, Merida, Nicky e Matt decisero che era giunta l'ora di raggiungere il letto.

"Resto ancora un po' qui" dissi e li salutai.

Mi piaceva, in fin dei conti, rimanere lì dopo che i miei amici se n'erano andati. Mi piaceva stare lì da sola a raccogliermi un po', a pensare alla serata, a bermi l'ultima cosa da sola prima di andare a casa e mettermi a letto, salutando definitivamente la notte. Era una specie di "rito". Certo, in quell'ultima settimana, l'attesa prevedeva anche l'arrivo di una persona, ma in ogni caso, faceva parte di me. Estraniarmi dal mondo e vedere le cose dal dì fuori mi dava modo di riflettere e di raccogliere un po' di felicità dei bei momenti passati insieme agli altri.

Finii la mia anima nera, salutai Pitt e mi voltai verso la porta per uscire.

Ma, come ho detto all'inizio, la vita è davvero imprevedibile.

Quando arrivai quasi davanti alla porta, questa si aprì e capii che non era ancora il momento di andare.


	4. Chapter 4

Il tempismo non era mai stato il mio forte. Arrivavo sempre o troppo presto o troppo tardi. Poche volte mi era capitato di arrivare puntuale per un'occasione, un premio, un esame, un treno. E il detto "cogli la palla al balzo" non era proprio nelle mie corde. Ma quella sera, finalmente, pensavo di essere nel posto giusto al momento giusto. Avevo deciso di andarmene poco dopo che i miei amici mi avevano salutato, ma quando arrivai davanti alla porta, quella si aprì. E davanti a me c'era Alex. Portava i soliti occhiali, solito rossetto, capelli neri lasciati sciolti, un vestito blu, degli stivaletti beige e una borsa marrone. Per la prima volta riuscii a guardarla bene. Era bellissima. Una di quelle bellezze rare da togliere il fiato. Dopo aver visto tanta bellezza, pensai a come ero vestita io : una maglietta a maniche corte a righe, un paio di jeans strappati, scarpe da ginnastica e lo zaino. Ecco, diciamo che non era proprio il mio outfit migliore.

Stavo lì impietrita davanti a lei. Talmente impietrita e concentrata su di lei dal non accorgermi che non fosse sola. Insieme a lei c'erano una ragazza e due ragazzi. Stavano parlando quando mi passarono vicino e Alex, con molta nonchalance, non mi guardò ma passò oltre. Nemmeno un sorriso, un cenno, un saluto. Nulla. Per la seconda volta mi lasciava esterrefatta, ma decisi che questa volta, non se ne sarebbe andata lasciandomi a guardare una folta chioma di capelli neri che oscillavano da una parte all'altra. Decisi che le avrei parlato, quindi tornai indietro, ordinai una birra, ignorai Pitt quando mi chiese cosa ci facessi ancora lì e mi sedetti su uno dei divanetti, ad aspettare. Lei ed i suoi amici si erano messi attorno ad un tavolino con le sedie alte e sembrava stessero facendo qualche gioco idiota. Passò circa mezz'ora, la mia birra era già finita e stavo quasi per addormentarmi a causa del noiosissimo libro che stavo leggendo. L'avevo preso in biblioteca e la copertina prometteva assolutamente bene, anche se uno dei miei motti preferiti era "Un libro non si giudica mai dalla copertina", quella volta decisi di fare uno strappo alla regola. Infatti avevo fatto male. Malissimo.

Ero su un passaggio non particolarmente interessante del racconto, quando con la coda dell'occhio vidi Alex alzarsi, andare verso il bancone, parlare con Pitt, che subito le sorrise, poi la guardò come per dire "Cosa?", poi guardò me e le fece un "sì" con il capo. Alex tornò a sedersi ed io ripresi la mia lettura, curiosa del perché Pitt mi avesse guardato, ma gliel'avrei chiesto in seguito. Dopo pochi minuti arrivò Pitt e mi mise sul tavolino davanti al divanetto un Baileys con ghiaccio.

"Scusa?" lo guardai.

"Mi ha detto di mandartelo qui quella ragazza, la conosci? E' venuta qui un paio di volte…"

"No, non proprio.."

"Vabbè…" e se ne andò.

Era strana quella cosa. Uno dei miei drink preferiti era proprio quello. Come faceva Alex a saperlo?

Mentre lo bevevo sentivo la sua freschezza e la sua dolcezza scivolare giù. Era una sensazione bellissima, di relax, di tranquillità, di pace con il mondo. Quando lo finii mi alzai e riportai il bicchiere al bancone. In quel preciso istante Alex si alzò ed entrò in bagno. In quell'istante capii il vero significato di "Cogli la palla al balzo" e senza pensarci tanto, la seguii.

Entrata nel bagno, vidi che si stava sistemando il rossetto. La situazione era esattamente l'opposto del nostro ultimo incontro. Ero io, ora, a specchiarmi nello specchio, esattamente dietro di lei. Mi vide, ma non smise di fare quello che stava facendo.

"Buonasera, Alex" dissi.

"Come siamo formali Chapman, buonasera"

"Perché mi hai mandato un Baileys?"

"Beh avevi finito la birra e credevo che ti servisse qualcosa per tenerti sveglia, dal momento che ogni volta che ti guardavo sembravi sul punto di addormentarti... Deve essere piuttosto noioso quel libro…"

Come faceva a notare e a dedurre così tante cose in una volta sola? E mi guardava? Quando?

"Sì lo è infatti… ma perché proprio quello? Cioè, è uno tra i miei preferiti ma…"

"Ah sì? Uno dei tuoi preferiti?"

"Sì… ma appunto, perché proprio quello? Come sapevi che mi sarebbe piaciuto? Potevi… che so… ordinarmi un'altra birra… quella sicuramente mi sarebbe piaciuta dal momento che ne avevo appena finita una…"

"Mmm… deduzione semplice, chiara, sicura… troppo sicura…"

"Troppo sicura? Cosa vuoi dire? Non capisco…"

Rise.

"Non preoccuparti…non c'è bisogno che tu capisca. Vedo che come me, anche a te piace dedurre le cose, ma a me piace anche un po' di rischio… troppa sicurezza mi annoia..."

Aveva smesso di truccarsi e si stava lavando le mani.

Raccolsi tutto il coraggio che non avevo e le dissi : "Forse dovremmo parlare dell'altra volta".

"Riguardo?" mi chiese, come se stessi dicendo chissà che.

"Riguardo quello che è successo qui"

"Perché cos'è successo?" e mentre buttava via la carta che aveva usato per asciugarsi le mani, si voltò verso di me.

"Beh, credo che tu lo sappia"

"Sappia cosa?"

Lo sta facendo apposta a fare la finta tonta o cosa?

"Mi hai baciata"

"Ah. Già"

Ma che risposta è?

" "Ah. Già"? Ma che risposta è? Sai dirmi solo questo?"

"No, in effetti no. C'è dell'altro"

E la mia espressione (la vedevo riflessa nello specchio) era un misto tra "Grazie al cielo!" e "Oh, merda! E adesso?", e la situazione non migliorò quando Alex, appena finite di pronunciare quelle parole venne verso di me. Ora era davanti a me, il suo viso a pochi centimetri dal mio, potevo sentire, ri-sentire, il suo profumo. Era di qualche centimetro più alta di me, non me n'ero accorta le altre volte. "E adesso?" pensai. Mi guardò fissa negli occhi. Poi disse : "Il Baileys è il mio preferito. Questo è il motivo per cui ho scelto quello". Non sapevo cosa dire, e mi uscii un "Era una specie di test?". Si allontanò, mi guardò, si mise a ridere e spostandomi uscì dal bagno. Aspettai una trentina di secondi prima di ritornare in sala. Quando uscii dal bagno, il locale era completamente vuoto.

"Piper cerca di muoverti a prendere le tue cose che sto per chiudere" disse Pitt.

Non ci potevo credere. Quella donna si era presa gioco di me e non si era nemmeno degnata di salutarmi. "Che stronza". Presi lo zaino e tornai a casa.


	5. Chapter 5

Avevo conosciuto Merida il primo anno di Università. Ci aveva fatte conoscere un'amica comune ma non ci siamo "prese" subito. Infatti io avevo molta paura di lei. Non so di cosa precisamente. Ma mi incuteva un certo timore. "Ti mettevo paura? Ma stai scherzando?" mi disse quando, molte chiacchiere dopo, gliene parlai. Poi non so cosa successe, ma fatto sta che avevamo cominciato a capirci subito: bastava uno sguardo, un gesto, una parola e noi ci capivamo. Era stata lei a sapere quando avevo dato il mio primo bacio ed era stata sempre lei la persona dalla quale sono corsa quando la mia prima storia è finita. Quando mi succedeva qualcosa, in bene o in male, lei c'era. Magari non ci vedevamo da settimane, ma quando mi succedeva qualcosa, lei era lì. Avevamo passato ore e nottate a chiacchierare. Mi ricordo di una volta in cui stavamo parlando, lei sul mio letto ed io sulla scrivania, intenta a studiare, e ad un certo punto quando le feci una domanda, ma lei non rispose. Al che mi girai e vidi che si era addormentata. Non avevo cuore di svegliarla, e la lasciai dormire fino a che non si svegliò, circa un'oretta dopo, dicendo : "Ma ma…cos'è successo? Non mi sarò mica addormentata!", e quando le risposi "Sì" scoppiammo tutt'e due a ridere.

Una sera di quel Settembre, decidemmo di andare al cinema con Nicky ed alcune amiche, una classica serata tra donne insomma. Io non ero molto dell'umore adatto ma pensavo che un film mi avrebbe distratto un po' dai miei pensieri e quindi avevo deciso di andare.

"Piper, tutto bene?" mi chiese Merida per strada.

"Certo che sì", risposi.

"Già. Tutto bene. Un corno", ma non mi chiese altro.

A metà del film mi accorsi che quell'uscita rigeneratrice era stata inutile. Non riuscivo a smettere di pensare. All'uscita del cinema, sulla strada per casa, Merida mi prese per un braccio dicendomi " Tu ora vieni a casa con me, i miei coinquilini non ci sono, ci facciamo le crepes e mi parli di che cazzo hai", "Mer sono le 23.30… domani abbiamo un esame", "E che cosa vuol dire? Tu vieni a casa mia e fine". In questi casi non potevo ribattere. Arrivammo nel suo appartamento, che senza coinquilini era immerso nel silenzio. Era un appartamento grazioso, poco lontano dal mio, e ogni volta che ci entravo, mi sentivo a casa. Merida cominciò a preparare le crepes e intanto parlavamo del film, delle nostre amiche, dei vari gossip, delle nuove lezioni che ci aspettavano. Preparai la tavola con piatti, bicchieri, forchette e l'immancabile Nutella. Appena le crepes furono pronte e messe nei piatti, ci sedemmo e cominciammo a parlare. O meglio, Merida cominciò a farmi parlare.

"Su forza Pipes… parlami"

"Di che?"

"Dai su lo sai…" mi ha detto, cominciando a ridere.

"Non c'è assolutamente niente" le dissi, ma sapeva che quando cominciava a ridere, io la seguivo e sarei sicuramente finita col dirle tutto, ma volevo provare almeno stavolta a resisterle.

"Dai su bitch, lo sai che prima o poi lo farai, svuoterai quel maledetto sacco ai miei piedi, quindi meglio prima che poi!"

Dopo un tira e molla durato circa mezz'ora, parlai. Le raccontai di Alex, di averla conosciuta al bar da Pitt, di averle parlato un paio di volte e alla seconda volta, "quella sera, al tuo compleanno, quando sono andata in bagno, lei è entrata e senza dire niente mi ha baciata, e poi se n'è andata"("Ah! Ora capisco perché sei uscita con quella faccia sconvolta! Non mi hai detto nulla, stronza!" mi disse Mer, ma me lo aspettavo), e che poi l'avevo rivista ma che mi aveva snobbata in pieno e quando le avevo chiesto di quel bacio, mi aveva parlato del suo drink preferito e se n'era andata. E da allora io non smettevo di pensare. Smisi di parlare e guardai Merida, che a sua volta mi guardava, in silenzio. Mangiai un boccone di crepes, colpo di Nutella, in attesa di una "sentenza". Sapevo cosa stava per dirmi Merida, ma ero troppo stanca per anticiparla. Poi parlò. Mi fece mille domande su Alex : com'era, cosa faceva, cosa mi aveva detto, perché avevo aspettato così tanto a dirglielo e altre domande. Purtroppo non potevo rispondere a molto dal momento che di Alex non sapevo assolutamente nulla.

"Perfetto! Ho un piano!"

"Mer, quale piano?"

"Noi ora andremoi tutte le sere al bar da Pitt, magari non prestissimo perché dobbiamo studiare.."

"Noi?"

"Yes, of course! Sono stata già troppo nell'ombra! Devo vedere questa Alex! Comunque, stavo dicendo, andremo ogni sera da Pitt e quando lei arriverà, mi dai un attimo di tempo per inquadrarla…e poi decideremo il da farsi… anche se ho già in mente qualcosa…"

"Qualcosa cosa? Dai lo sai che odio queste cose…"

"Tu sì, ma io no! Sono la tua sister-soul quindi farai come ti dico!"

"Ho scelta?"

"Che domande! Certo che no!"

Scoppiamo a ridere anche se io non ero molto tranquilla, non sapere quello che c'era nella testa di Merida mi spaventava.

"Comunque, se tutto va secondo i miei piani, sarà lei a venirti a parlare…"

"Perché?"

"Non fare domande…"

"Okay, e se non lo facesse?"

"Se non lo fa, ci sono due strade : o le vai a parlare tu o lasceremo che tutto questo svanisca"

"E come capirò cosa devo fare?"

"Beh scusa ci sarò anch'io a consigliarti o no? Che cazzo sto lì a fare sennò?"

"Giusto, dimenticavo la tua presenza da stratega"

"Che bitchissima che sei"

Erano le 3 del mattino e di lì a sei ore mi aspettava un esame. Era tempo di tornare a casa.


	6. Chapter 6

Il piano di Merida non si realizzò. Le sere dopo quella volta al cinema, ci eravamo recate da Pitt e finalmente una sera, molto tardi, quando arrivò Alex, che ovviamente non mi degnò di uno sguardo, dissi a Merida "Eccola, è lei!". Merida la guardò, aspettò dieci minuti e alla fine mi disse "Andiamo", "Come andiamo? Non avevi un piano?", "Appunto. Andiamo!", non replicai e la seguì e nell'uscire urtammo contro due ragazzi e sebbene uno di quelli ci avesse urlato "Ehi voi due! State attente!", non ci fermammo e andammo dritte alla macchina.

"Insomma Mer, questo è il tuo grande piano? Andarsene dopo sere intere passate ad aspettarla?"

"Senti, dovevo vederla per farmi un'idea e ponderare la situazione.."

"Ponderare la situazione? Quale situazione? Non so niente di lei e tu l'hai vista per dieci minuti!"

"Ehi, io so! Ed ora scendi che siamo già arrivate a casa tua..."

"Ciao Mer, ti voglio bene!"

"Ciao baldracca, io no." Eravamo proprio dolci e carine l'un l'altra.

Non sapevo cosa avesse in mente Merida, ma ero troppo stanca per pensare. Volevo solo buttarmi a letto e non pensare all'ennesima occasione che avevo sprecato per parlare con Alex, anche se forse lei non si ricordava nemmeno più della mia esistenza. Stavo per aprire il cancello quando una macchina dietro di me si fermò ed abbassò il finestrino. Sentii un brivido freddo correre lungo la schiena e cercai il più veloce possibile di prendere la chiave giusta per entrare. Di maniaci che giravano ce n'erano tanti e sicuramente non sarei stata né la prima né l'ultima protagonista di uno stupro di notte.

"Ehi, non si saluta più?" disse la voce dentro la macchina.

In quel momento il brivido di paura quasi cessò. Una voce mi aveva appena parlato, una voce proveniente da una macchina che si era appostata dietro di me in piena notte. Una voce che però aveva un qualcosa di familiare. Mi voltai.

"Alex! Santo Iddio ma vuoi farmi prendere un colpo?"

"Perché?"

"Perché è notte fonda, ti sei apposta dietro di me mentre ero di spalle ed hai abbassato il finestrino ed hai cominciato a parlare senza nemmeno dirmi che eri tu! "

"Cosa devo fare? Le presentazioni formali? Cosa sei, sua altezza imperiale?" e si mise a ridere.

"Non sei per nulla divertente! E poi, cosa ci fai davanti a casa mia?"

"Oh è casa tua? Buono a sapersi"

Perché le interessava sapere dove abitavo? Questa domanda mi intrigava molto, ma non avevo nessuna intenzione di farle pensare che qualche suo interessamento nei miei confronti potesse farmi piacere. Anzi, avrei sicuramente affermato il contrario se la questione si fosse presentata.

"Cosa vuoi Alex?"

"Sono venuta a prenderti.."

"Cosa?"

"Sono venuta a prenderti..Sali"

"E perché dovrei farlo?"

"Perché te lo sto chiedendo!"

"Ma senti questa…Alex non ci conosciamo nemmeno. Non so chi sei, se non che ti chiami Alex, che ti piace il Baileys e che ti piace baciare le ragazze in bagno senza nemmeno dar loro una spiegazione adeguata!"

"Questo è inesatto"

"Ah sì e dimenticavo che vuoi sempre aver ragione!"

"Si ecco forse su questo non hai tutti i torti. Ma vieni con me e risponderò ad ogni tua domanda"

Non mi fidavo per nulla ma la tentazione di salire su quella macchina con lei era più forte di me.

"Dove andiamo?"

"Sorpresa!"

"Come faccio a sapere che non mi ucciderai o roba del genere?"

"Beh scrivi un messaggio ad un tuo amico fidato dicendogli che se non ha notizie di te entro domani mattina alle 11, di andare alla polizia e di denunciare la tua scomparsa e che la colpa è di Alex Vause".

Ero intrappolata. Come potevo non accettare?

"Okay. Mi hai convinta."

"Finalmente"

Salii in macchina.

"Come facevi a sapere che abito qui?"

"Beh, appena sei uscita dal bar ti ho seguita e poi ho seguito la macchina che ti ha portato fino qui"

"Sei una stalker!"

"Non dire sciocchezze,! Le stalker non baciano qualcuno nel bagno di un bar offrendogli poi il loro drink preferito!"

"No infatti…fanno molto peggio…tipo pedinare la macchina dove sei, fino a casa."

"Touchè!", e mentre cominciava a ridere, un sorriso si stampò anche sulla mia faccia.

"Vedo che sono riuscita a farti ridere. Non devo esserti proprio antipatica" disse. Non mi diede il tempo di rispondere ( per fortuna, perché non avrei saputo spiaccicare una parola), mise in moto la macchina e ci inoltrammo nelle vie illuminate della notte.

Dopo una decina di minuti, ci fermammo.

"Spero che tu abbia delle scarpe comode", disse, "abbiamo ancora 5 minuti di camminata, in salita".

"Mi vuoi proprio uccidere del tutto a quest'ora della notte e sicuramente vorrai nascondere il mio cadavere in un luogo appartato!"

"Si ma non svelare tutti i miei trucchi subito! Sennò poi dovrei cambiarli.."

"Solo per farmi dispetto ed impedire che io abbia ragione, giusto?"

"Ovviamente".

Maledetta Alex.

Camminammo per poco più di 5 minuti su per una salita che contava un paio di curve ed ora davanti a noi, la strada svoltava verso destra e proseguiva ancora più in alto. Alex mi si parò davanti.

"Ora chiudi gli occhi e lasciati trasportare da me"

"Va bene.."

"Ma come, nemmeno un po' di resistenza? Ma così non è divertente!"

Chiusi gli occhi e lei mi prese per le mani e cominciò ad accompagnarmi ancora un po' più su di dove eravamo, esattamente dove la strada svoltava a destra, ma invece di proseguire si fermò e mi girò verso sinistra.

"Ora puoi aprire gli occhi"

Li aprii. Quello che mi si presentò davanti era un qualcosa di indescrivibile. Da quel punto si vedeva tutta la città che avvolta nella notte risplendeva con le sue mille luci.

"Questo posto è bellissimo" dissi, quasi dimenticandomi di non essere sola.

"Decisamente più romantico ed adatto ad un bacio rispetto al bagno di un locale. non trovi?" disse Alex.

Mi girai verso di lei. Aveva un grosso sorriso stampato sul viso, come il sorriso di un bambino che aspettava il suo premio.


	7. Chapter 7

Era lì. Con quel sorriso stampato sul viso. Gli occhi. Mi avvicinai a lei e la guardai negli occhi, illuminati dalle stelle. Aveva degli occhi chiarissimi, sembravano del colore dell'acqua di qualche spiaggia spagnola. Limpidissimi. Guardai il suo volto in ogni piccolo dettaglio per qualche istante. Poi le presi il viso tra le mani e la baciai. Nel cielo sopra di noi, erano complici le stelle e una falce di luna. Sentii le sue mani che si stringevano attorno alla mia vita, sentii la pressione del suo corpo contro il mio. Eravamo lì, unite da un bacio e da un abbraccio. Non ebbi più la cognizione del tempo. Sentivo solo le sue labbra morbide e calde contro le mie, la sua pelle sotto le mie mani, il suo respiro sul mio volto, il mio naso che sfiorava il suo, i suoi capelli che mi facevano il solletico sulla fronte. Un bacio infinito, dolce, romantico. Non so quanto passò prima che mi staccassi da lei. Mi specchiavo nei suoi occhi e pensavo che nessuna parola potesse esprimere meglio quel momento se non un assoluto silenzio. Restammo lì a guardarci, nessuna delle due fece il minimo spostamento. Poi lei mi riattirò a sé e mi baciò. Un bacio forte, violento, intenso, così come la sua stretta intorno a me si fece più forte, come se in qualche modo volesse fondermi con lei. Io viaggiavo in quella tempesta di emozioni. La abbracciai da sopra le spalle e non la lasciai vincere in quella battaglia di labbra, denti, lingue, le volevo tenere testa. Finimmo quel bacio staccando le nostre bocche, ma restando abbracciate, ognuna con la testa sulla spalla dell'altra.

"E' da quando ti ho vista in quel bar che avrei voluto portarti qui" disse Alex. Io non riuscivo a parlare, quindi la lascia continuare senza interromperla.

"Non è stato per caso se ti sono venuta addosso…è stato l'unico modo non imbarazzante che mi è venuto in mente per poter cominciare a parlare con te. Quando me ne sono andata la prima volta da quel bar, non ho fatto altro che pensare a te. Sono tornata in quel posto ogni sera per poterti ritrovare, per poter cercare di parlarti ancora, per poter instaurare un rapporto con te. Ma non ti ho più vista e ho pensato che forse ero stata una pazza a prendermi così tanto di una persona alla quale magari potevo non piacere. Così cercai di farmi passare tutta quell'emozione, tutte quelle fantasie che avevo per la testa, tutte quelle idee che mi ero fatta. Ma mentivo a me stessa, perché ogni sera arrivavo in quel bar con la voglia matta di vederti. Finché una settimana dopo il nostro primo incontro tornasti, attorniata però da una squadra di persone e non sapevo come potermi avvicinare. Quando ti vidi uscire pensai fosse il momento giusto ed infatti lo è stato fino a quando non mi è arrivata quella chiamata a cui dovevo assolutamente rispondere e dopo due parole tu tornasti dentro e capii che avevo perso la mia miglior occasione. Ma mi sbagliavo e quando vidi i tuoi amici uscire mentre tu andavi in bagno, non ho resistito. Ma cosa dire? Non potevo trattenerti in bagno mentre i tuoi amici ti aspettavano. Così decisi di fare una follia. Di cedere al desiderio che avevo dalla prima volta. Darti un bacio. Non sapevo come avresti reagito. Come dici tu, non sappiamo nulla l'una dell'altra. E se ti avessi disgustato? Se mi avessi presa per pazza? Non pensai e ti baciai. Ricordo il sapore di quel bacio, non lo potrei mai dimenticare. Ma sono una persona riservata e chiusa e quindi non ti avrei mai dato spiegazioni o mi sarei lasciata andare a sentimentalismi, quindi ti salutai e me ne andai senza voltarmi indietro. Non sapevo cosa ti avesse dato quel bacio, ma la paura che ti avesse dato fastidio o che ti avesse lasciata indifferente mi bloccava, quindi decisi di non andare più al bar e che in qualche modo avrei dovuto placarmi. Quella sera in cui sono tornata, mi ci hanno praticamente trascinato e quando sono entrata e ti ho visto sulla porta, ho smesso di respirare e volutamente non ti ho salutata. Volevo vedere cosa avresti fatto tu, come ti saresti comportata e ammetto che avevo considerato anche l'idea che mi avresti buttato un bicchiere di birra in faccia davanti a tutti dicendomi "Questo è per il tuo bel gesto". Non mi tranquillizzò nemmeno il fatto che non andasti più via, che ti rimisi seduta. "Magari non mi vuole dare una lezione in pubblico, magari è una persona tranquilla ma comunque mi vuole parlare" pensai, in bene o in male ma avevo capito che mi volevi parlarmi. Non la smisi di guardarti con la coda dell'occhio per tutto il tempo in cui rimasi al tavolo. Volevo fare una prova sì, "un test" come dicesti tu…mi fece un sacco ridere quella tua domanda… e ti mandai il mio drink preferito e quando vidi che lo accettasti senza buttarmelo contro o cose del genere, un qualcosa si riaccese in me, qualcosa che avevo cercato di trattenere, un'emozione così forte che non sapevo come smorzare. Decisi di andare in bagno, dovevo muovermi, non potevo stare lì seduta con quel desiderio che mi nasceva dal cuore e che mi prendeva ogni parte del corpo. Sapevo che mi avresti seguita e lì, nel bagno, sarebbe successo qualcosa. Quando arrivasti cercai di mettermi quella maschera di freddezza che metto con chiunque. Ma come al solito mi spiazzasti perché non mi giudicasti per quello che avevo fatto, ma volevi sapere il "perché" e questo incrementava quello che mi piaceva di te, quel poco che ancora sapevo di te, ma che mi faceva impazzire. Ma ancora una volta sapevo che non era il momento giusto per dirti tutto e quindi me ne andai il più in fretta possibile da quel locale. Lasciai passare i giorni, ma non riuscivo a non pensare a te, a quel bacio e a tutte le spiegazioni che volevo e dovevo darti. Stasera avevo deciso che in qualche modo avrei dovuto parlarti e volevo farlo proprio qui, nel posto che avevo pensato per il primo bacio che ti avrei dato. Dovevo prenderti e portarti qui, anche se ho dovuto fare la stalker, ma questa era la sera giusta, la sera giusta per spiegarti e per aprirti il mio cuore. Scusami se ti ho baciata in quello squallido bagno, scusami se ti ho lasciata per giorni in balia di domande a cui non sapevi dare una risposta, scusami per i miei comportamenti da stronza egoista ed indifferente. Non sono una persona facile, non mi sono mai lasciata prendere da nessuno, nemmeno dopo un flirt spudorato, non mi sono mai lasciata andare con nessuno, nemmeno con le persone con le quali ho avuto delle storie. Nessuno ha saputo prendermi come lo hai fatto tu. Seduta al bancone di quel bar a bere della sambuca. Non lo so cos'è stato. So solo che hai letteralmente sciolto questo cuore di ghiaccio, hai fatto sentire una fiamma calda il questo corpo di pietra. Non so cosa provo per te e non so nemmeno cosa tu provi per me. Forse dovremo scoprirlo insieme".

Il silenzio che venne dopo fu il più profondo di tutta la mia vita. Le sue parole. Tutte quello che era successo in quelle due settimane, le mie domande, i miei dubbi, i miei pensieri, tutto aveva avuto una risposta, un significato, un perché. Ero senza parole, non riuscivo ad aprir bocca. La strinsi forte, il più forte possibile e lei fece lo stesso con me. Passarono minuti, ore e noi eravamo ferme, una nelle braccia dell'altra. E all'orizzonte, sulla città che avevamo trovato avvolta nell'oscurità, illuminata solo dalle luci delle case ti gente che rientrava tardi da una serata con gli amici, di gente che tornava dal lavoro, di gente che stava studiando per l'esame del giorno dopo, intravidi una sottile linea rosa. Solo allora riuscii a parlare ad Alex.

"Alex, hai mai visto l'alba?"


	8. Chapter 8

L'alba stava delineando il profilo della città. Le case prendevano dei contorni definiti, le strade cominciavano a popolarsi di macchine, le persone mattutine che uscivano di casa per andare a correre, fare una passeggiata o per andare a lavorare. Ci sedemmo sul muricciolo che correva lungo la stradina. Era bello stare lì a guardare, a veder nascere un nuovo giorno. Mi voltai verso Alex e pensai "Vorrei vedere l'alba con te ogni giorno", ma non lo dissi.

Alex mi guardò e mi sorrise.

"Non avrei potuto desiderare di meglio di vedere l'alba insieme a te, nemmeno nel mio piano migliore.." mi disse. Io mi limitai a sorriderle, abbassai lo sguardo e poi ritornai a guardare la città. Avevo paura che quel momento finisse, ero felice e non volevo assolutamente nient'altro.

L'alba se n'era ormai andata e il sole era alto in cielo. Cominciammo a scendere e ad andare alla macchina.

"Cosa facciamo?" chiesi ad Alex.

"Pensavo volessi andare a casa, ti vorrai riposare…"

"Sinceramente no..."

"Beh…allora andiamo a fare colazione!"

"Dove?"

"Dove voglio io…"

"Agli ordini!"

Andammo in una pasticceria non lontano da lì. Era molto graziosa: i tavolini erano tondi e bianchi, le sedie era a listarelle di legno e richiamavano un po' quelle dei bistrot francesi, una grandissima vetrina piena di brioches, paste e qualsiasi tipo di dolce si stagliava per tutta la lunghezza del locale. Ordinammo due cappuccini, una brioches alla crema per me e una al cioccolato per lei. Il cappuccino era il più buono che avessi mai bevuto in vita mia.

"Ti piace Piper?"

"Sì, non c'ero mai stata… come fai a conoscerlo?"

"Non ti svelerò tutti i miei trucchi in una volta. Ho i miei assi nella manica, te li mostrerò…sii paziente".

Restammo un po' lì a chiacchierare del più e del meno, a conoscerci, ma nulla di impegnativo. Non parlammo delle nostre vite, ma di libri e scoprii che lei era un'amante dei libri proprio come me.

Uscimmo e stavolta Alex mi accompagnò a casa. Ci salutammo un po' impacciate. Cosa sarebbe successo di noi?

"Ehm…ci vediamo da Pitt stasera?"

"Sì. Credo proprio di sì", la salutai con un bacio sulla guancia e me ne andai.

Vivevo con Nicky, ed altre due nostre amiche, Norma e Red. Loro, a differenza di me e Nicky studiavano rispettivamente Filosofia e Giurisprudenza. Erano dei personaggi singolari, ma andavamo tutte d'accordo: quando avevo bisogno di fare due risate andavo a chiacchierare con Nicky, quando volevo un po' di conforto andavo da Norma e quando avevo bisogno di un consiglio andavo da Red. Lei era la più concreta del gruppo, la più pratica, oltre che ad essere un'ottima cuoca. Nei giorni speciali preparava delle torte buonissime, e nei giorni non speciali ci deliziava con i suoi irresistibili muffin. Erano più o meno le 9 quando entrai in casa. Erano tutte e tre al tavolo a fare colazione e le loro facce erano stravolte quando mi videro.

"Pipes? Da dove diavolo vieni? Pensavamo fossi ancora a letto!", disse Nicky.

"Già. Da dove arrivi? Sei stata fuori tutta la notte? Non penso di averti sentito rientrare..", mi chiese Norma.

"Vuoi che ti prepari il caffè?", domandò Red.

Erano tutte molto gentili con me. "No ragazze, ieri sono rientrata tardi, ero fuori con Merida, e stamattina mi…mi sono alzata presto e sono andata a fare una passeggiata…volevo fare un po' di foto.. no grazie Red, sono…sono apposto…", risposi con le prime cose che mi vennero in mente.

"Non bevi il caffè? Tu sei una caffè dipendente! Come puoi non bere il caffè la mattina? Foto? Con che cosa dal momento che la tua adorata macchina fotografica è rotta?" mi riprese Nicky.

Merda. Non ci avevo pensato. La mia reflex era rotta. "No ma ho fatto solo qualche foto con il telefono… nulla di che…"

"Beh vediamole, saranno bellissime come sempre!" disse Norma e tutte e tre mi guardarono, in attesa delle foto.

Ovviamente non avevo nessuna foto da mostrare, così tergiversai e riuscii a raggiungere la mia camera. Mi tolsi le scarpe, la maglia e i pantaloni. Rimasta in mutande e canottiera mi buttai a letto e appena toccai il materasso, mi addormentai.

Mi svegliai più o meno all'ora di pranzo. Merida aveva già lasciato 45 messaggi insieme a 10 chiamate perse, e in molti messaggi non cercava di nascondere il modo in cui avrebbe volentieri voluto svegliarmi e nel peggiore dei casi uccidermi per non essermi ancora fatta viva. Non potevo darle tutti i torti. La chiamai e le dissi che avevo delle cose da raccontarle ma che avrebbe dovuto attendere fino al giorno dopo.

"Guarda che domani iniziano le lezioni Piper!".

Lezioni. In tutto quel tempo mi ero completamente dimenticata che il giorno dopo avrei iniziato il mio terzo anno. Completamente dimenticata.

"Sì Mer, me lo ricordo. Pensi che me ne sia scordata? Senti ci vediamo domani in facoltà?"

"Sì stupida! Alle prime ore abbiamo un corso insieme anche!"

"Ah sì? Cosa?"

"Geometria differenziale..."

"E perché voi fisici seguite geometria differenziale? Non è cosa troppo astrusa per voi?"

"E' un corso a scelta, ma io lo seguo perché mi serve per il corso di relatività…"

"Ah capisco… Eh… La Matematica… cosa fareste senza?"

"Sì dai… ciao Pipes. Ci si vede domani. O vuoi che ci troviamo stasera da Pitt?"

"No… ci troviamo domani….e stasera sarò da Pitt, ma non sarò sola", e così facendo sapevo di aver alimentato la sua super curiosità.

"No. Tu sei una stronza. Non mi puoi dir così e non spiegarmi"

"Aspetterai domani"

"Va bene. Solo perché so che non serve insistere stavolta. Ci sentiamo", e riattaccò.

Andai al bar non troppo presto. Quando arrivai Alex doveva ancora arrivare, così mi sedetti al bancone, ordinai due Baileys e aspettai. Lei arrivò 10 minuti più tardi. Dopo aver finito di bere, mi domandò se potevamo fare un paio di passi fuori. Accettai volentieri ed uscimmo.

Dopo un quarto d'ora a piedi, ci fermammo davanti al cancello di un condominio ed Alex mi disse "Questa è casa mia. Quindi sai anche dove abito io. Siamo pari".

"Già. "Buono a sapersi" se vogliamo citare qualcuno", scherzai.

"Vuoi salire?", mi chiese tutto d'un fiato.

"Sì", risposi senza pensare. L'avevo detto davvero? "Sì"? Così a sangue freddo?

Alex aprì il cancello ed entrammo. Il suo appartamento era al terzo piano. Era un appartamento semplice, ma allo stesso tempo ben curato, minimal, grazioso. La cucina era sui toni del bianco e nero, così come il salotto, mentre il bagno era sul giallo e la camera da letto sul rosso e bianco. E c'era una libreria meravigliosa. Un'immensa libreria che occupava un'intera parete.

"Mi piace casa tua…"

"Grazie, vuoi qualcosa da bere?"

"No, sono apposto, grazie..". Ero un po' agitata, non sapevo bene come muovermi in quella situazione ed Alex se ne accorse.

"Tutto bene? Vuoi che torniamo giù? Che ti accompagni a casa?"

"No no tranquilla è solo che…sono un po' agitata… non so bene come muovermi.."

Allora venne verso di me, mi prese il viso tra le mani e mi baciò.

"Adesso va meglio?"

"Decisamente.." e le sorrisi.

Ci mettemmo sul divano a chiacchierare. Le nostre mani si incontravano, si stringevano, si accarezzavano, passavano sulle nostre guance, sulle nostre gambe, mentre noi continuavamo a parlare, a cercare di rompere un po' i muri delle nostre vite. Ma le ore piccole della sera prima non ci aiutarono molto e dopo un po' ci addormentammo.

Quando mi svegliai ci misi un po' a rendermi conto di dove mi trovassi, mi resi conto che ero a casa di Alex solo perché la vedevo lì vicino a me che stava dormendo. Guardai l'orologio, erano le 6.

Mi alzai cercando di non svegliarla. Presi un biglietto dalla mia borsa, scrissi un paio di parole che avrebbe trovato quando si fosse svegliata e presi la via della porta. Andandomene mi cadde l'occhio su un libro che c'era sul tavolino in entrata, mi sembrò di leggere "Geometria", ma ero convinta di star ancora dormendo, tralasciai ed uscii. Pensai che non avevo ancora chiesto ad Alex che lavoro facesse. E se le piace la matematica. Ma quelle domande dovevano aspettare qualche ora prima di essere fatte.

Tornai a casa con un autobus, sebbene casa mia fosse a 20 minuti a piedi da lì, ma ero troppo stanca per camminare. Entrai, attenta a non far troppo rumore ed andai in camera. Misi la sveglia alle 7.30 e cercai di dormire ancora un'ora. Mi svegliai verso un quarto alle 8, mi precipitai a fare colazione e poi uscii con Nicky. Arrivammo in facoltà per le 8.30. Andai alla ricerca di Merida ma non la trovai. Era perennemente in ritardo quella donna. Alle 8.45 decisi che l'avrei aspettata in aula. L'aula non era molto grande e dal momento che ci sarebbero stati anche dei fisici, risultava praticamente piena. Erano ormai le 8.55 quando Merida si presentò.

"No beh con calma eh", le dissi.

"Senti c'era un traffico terribile! Non potevi prendere qualche posto un po' più avanti? Siamo quasi dietro ed io non vedo una mazza!"

"Mer c'era pieno, la prossima volta dobbiamo arrivare prima".

Erano le 9.00 in punto quando tutti corsero a sedersi ai propri posti. Era entrato qualcuno ma non avevo visto chi, ma probabilmente doveva essere il professore o la professoressa, non avevo guardato chi tenesse il corso. Alzai lo sguardo e vidi che si trattava di una donna, ma era di spalle e stava scrivendo qualcosa alla lavagna. Mi ricordai in quel momento che mi ero completamente dimenticata di mia madre, così abbassai lo sguardo sul telefono e le scrissi un messaggio.

"Buongiorno ragazzi, questo è il corso di Geometria Differenziale ma il vostro professore è stato chiamato ad Harvard per un lavoro importante. E' partito questa mattina e non si sa quando tornerà. Sono la sua nuova dottoranda e quindi ufficiosamente sono io la vostra insegnante e il mio nome è scritto sulla lavagna".

Mentre diceva tutto questo, in un tono abbastanza freddo, io ero concentrata a scrivere quel messaggio a mia madre e quindi non ero molto attenta. La sua voce mi ricordava qualcosa, ma era falsificata da quel microfono che in due anni che avevo passato lì, non era mai funzionato a meraviglia.

"Piper, credo che dovresti guardare la lavagna…"

"Perché? Ha scritto solo il suo nome…non penso ci sia nulla di impor…", guadai la lavagna.

Ho sempre detto che a volte l'inglese rende meglio dell'italiano e in quel momento l'unica cosa che mi uscì fu "What the fuck?".


	9. Chapter 9

"Alexandra Vause". Ecco il nome che vedevo scritto alla lavagna. Non potevo crederci. Per una volta la vita sembrava andare nel verso giusto, ovviamente doveva arrivare qualcosa a mettermi il bastone tra le ruote.

"Pipes dimmi che non lo sapevi e che non era questo quello che mi dovevi dire"

"Ma certo che non lo sapevo Mer, che cazzo! Dovevo parlarti di Alex ma non di questo!"

"Stai diventando volgare, il che è preoccupante per te"

"Lo so, odio essere volgare, ma in questi casi ci sta tutta! C'era proprio scritto "Geometria" sul libro che ho visto stamattina"

"Stamattina? Che libro?"

"A casa sua…"

"A CASA SUA? SEI STATA A CASA SUA?" disse Merida, ma con un tono di voce più alto del normale tono che si dovrebbe usare per bisbigliare.

"Silenzio per cortesia!" disse Alex da giù, ma per fortuna stava scrivendo alla lavagna e quindi non vide chi fosse la fonte del rumore. Sicuramente non si sarebbe scordata del volto di Merida, dal momento che l'aveva visto non più tardi di 2 giorni prima.

"Vuoi urlare ancora un po' così ci sentono tutti?"

"Sei stata a casa sua e non me l'hai detto?"

"Dovevo dirtelo stamattina!"

"Sei proprio una…beh, non importa. Dopo ti fermi e mi racconti tutti i dettagli!"

"Dettagli? Quali dettagli?"

"Beh sei stata a casa sua…non…non hai nulla da raccontarmi?"

"Beh ha la cucina bianca e nera…"

"No no non hai capito, non voglio sapere com'è l'arredamento di casa sua…voglio sapere cosa avete fatto, e non se avete bevuto un bicchier d'acqua o un tè e che vi siete raccontate le favole a vicenda…voglio i particolari scabrosi!"

"Cretina che non sei altro! Ma ti pare? Non abbiamo fatto nulla…"

"Come nulla? Mi deludi così?"

"Ma la conosco da due settimane! Cosa vuoi che facciamo?"

"Beh il bacio l'avete già passato…"

"Eh e quindi?"

"E quindi pensavo vi foste avventurate in altro…"

"Merida smettila che abbiamo già perso metà lezione…dopo ne parliamo, anzi, prima vedo di parlare con Alex…pure un biglietto le ho lasciato stamattina…"

"Ma cosa avete fatto tutta la notte?"

"Ci siamo addormentate…"

"Nel bel mezzo di…?"

"No, ma la pianti! Stavamo parlando e ci siamo addormentate…"

Merida mi guardò con un sorrisetto di commiserazione ma rimase in silenzio.

"Cosa c'è Mer?"

"Ah niente…che delusione…che coppia noiosa, speravo fosse successo qualcosa ieri…eri così misteriosa al telefono…e invece? Vi siete addormentate…"

"Non ti ho detto che non è successo nulla…solo non quello che pensi tu…"

"E allora? Dai dimmi cos'è successo!"

Alex continuava a spiegare e a scrivere alla lavagna e il mio quaderno era praticamente pieno di scarabocchi, per non parlare che non avevo seguito nulla.

"Senti Mer, finora ho scritto solo "Varietà differenziabili" sul quaderno e non ho nemmeno capito cosa sono…possiamo parlarne dopo?"

"Si si certo…dopo però ti fossilizzo se non mi racconti ogni cosa…E cosa c'era scritto sul biglietto?"

"Mer!"

"Okay okay…tutto a dopo".

Per il resto della lezione non parlammo più. Alex parlava di definizioni, di teoremi, di proposizioni, mi sembrava così strano sentirla parlare di Matematica dopo quello che mi aveva detto quella sera, prima di vedere l'alba. Era così fredda, lì su quella pedana, ma come sempre era irresistibilmente bella. Portava i suoi soliti occhiali, una camicia bianca, una giacca blu, un paio di jeans e dei mocassini rossi. Oddio, io avevo un debole per i mocassini, davvero, non capivo più nulla quando ne vedevo un paio. Alex mi faceva andare fuori di testa senza rendersene conto. Non ci potevo credere. Non mi aveva detto nulla. Dopotutto nemmeno io le avevo chiesto nulla. Non potevo essermi innamorata del mio, della mia in questo caso, insegnante. Insomma, era la storia più vecchia del mondo! Dovevo parlare con Alex.

"Bene. La lezione di oggi è finita, mancano ancora 10 minuti alla fine dell'ora, mi fermo qui se qualcuno ha delle domande. Ci vediamo mercoledì", annunciò Alex e rimase in piedi alla cattedra a sistemare dei fogli.

Tutti si alzarono e se ne andarono. Decisi di restare.

"Mer ti mando un messaggio quando ho finito".

"Vuoi farlo sulla cattedra?"

"Cosa? Ma…sparisci dalla mia vista!", e se ne andò ridendo come una pazza.

Restai finalmente da sola in aula con Alex che non sembrava essersi accorta della mia presenza.

"Io avrei una domanda", dissi scendendo verso di lei.

"Mi dica pure", ma non spostò lo sguardo dai fogli che stava guardando.

"Ti è piaciuto il mio biglietto stamattina?"

Si bloccò e alzò gli occhi. Disorientata.

"Piper? Che ci fai qui?"

"Beh vedi io faccio Matematica e stamattina avevo lezione…proprio in quest'aula sai? Ero seduta in fondo dal momento che alle 8.45 l'aula era già piena. Tu che ci fai qui?"

"Io insegno!"

"Sì l'ho notato. E quando pensavi di dirmelo?"

"Oddio non ci posso credere…"

"Lascialo dire a me stavolta…"

"Perché non me l'hai detto?"

"Io? Perché non me l'hai detto tu?"

"Non me l'hai chiesto!"

"Beh nemmeno tu a quanto pare! E adesso?"

"Adesso cosa?"

"Cosa si fa? Ti ricordo che mi hai baciato e mi hai detto un paio di cose qualche sera fa.."

Cominciò a mettere i suoi fogli in borsa, " Devo andare ", disse.

"Cosa? Oh no Alex, o meglio, professoressa Vause, adesso noi ne parliamo!"

"Non ora Chapman, a presto" e in men che non si dica uscì dall'aula.

Chapman? Mi ha chiamato….Chapman? Dove sono finite tutte la parole dolci al chiaro di luna?


	10. Chapter 10

Sconvolta mi precipitai da Merida, al bar della mensa. Dopo qualche minuto di silenzio cominciai a raccontarle tutto quello che era successo dalla sera in cui mi aveva portata a casa, di Alex e del suo stalkeraggio, della vista panoramica sulla città, dei baci appassionati, delle parole al chiaro di luna, dell'alba, della colazione, delle mille domande che mi avevano fatto Nicky, Red e Norma, della serata passata prima da Pitt e poi a casa di Alex, del fatto che ci siamo addormentate e che dopo essermi svegliata alle 6, sono sgattaiolata fuori di casa lasciandole un biglietto. E che al mattino ho scoperto essere la mia insegnante.

"Cazzo Pipes, solo tu comunque puoi trovarti in questi casini…"

"Io? Cos'ho fatto? E' l'unica volta in vita mia che non faccio nulla! Lascio che facciano gli altri! Mer, cosa devo fare?"

"Beh intanto ci devi parlare…"

"E secondo te cos'ho provato a fare 5 minuti fa? E' scappata via…e mi ha pure chiamato…Chapman! Prima "oddio non ho fatto altro che pensare a te, ho pensato a questo posto per il nostro primo bacio e bla bla bla…" e poi…Chapman!"

"Sentimi tesoro, immagina anche a come deve essere stato per lei…insomma, non deve essere un bel colpo sapere di essersi innamorati di una propria alunna…"

"Innammorati? Chi… chi ha parlato di innamorarsi? E poi tu da che diavolo di parte stai? La mia o la sua?"

"Sono oggettiva Piper, lo sono sempre stata e non finirò di esserlo solo per dirti cose che hai voglia di sentirti dire… tu sei sconvolta e disorientata, ma non pensare che lei stia meglio… è in gioco la sua carriera ed il suo lavoro, cosa pensi che penserà la gente se lo viene a sapere?"

"E cosa pensi che penseranno i nostri compagni quando sapranno che me la faccio con lei? Eh? Commenti come "Lei parte avvantaggiata" e altre cose scabrose che non voglio nemmeno dire…"

"Posso farlo io se vuoi…"

"No Mer, per cortesia! Questa proprio non ci voleva…"

"Aspetta a fasciarti la testa… rompitela prima…"

"Dopo l'ultima volta pensavo di non dover più affrontare una cosa del genere… sono passati 6 mesi…"

"Non parlare di 6 mesi fa… sai come la penso…"

"Sì… lo so…"

Guardai l'orologio, era quasi mezzogiorno. Il bar cominciava a riempirsi per il pranzo. Vidi due ragazzi che venivano verso di noi, mi sembrava di averli già visti, ma non ero molto dell'umore adatto per cercare di ricordare dove.

"Ma guarda chi si rivede…", disse uno dei due a noi. Sia io che Merida li guardammo con aria interrogativa.

"Ci conosciamo?", chiese Mer.

"Non proprio, ma ci siamo già incontrati", rispose lo stesso, l'altro era praticamente muto.

"Ah sì? E dove? Nei tuoi sogni?"

"Che caratterino ragazza, scommetto che tu fai Fisica!"

"Ma dai?! Che genio! E da dove l'hai dedotto? Che tipo questa è la facoltà di scienze?", rispose ironica Mer.

"No, solo perché i fisici vogliono assolutamente attirare l'attenzione del mondo!"

Mer non rispose e gli lanciò un'occhiataccia che però non sembrò turbarlo.

"Io mi chiamo Kieran e lui è Larry, ci siamo incontrati al bar da Pitt, quando stavate uscendo ci siete praticamente venute addosso…", ora ricordavo dove li avevo visti.

"Piacere, io sono Piper e lei è Merida…"

"Piacerissimo", disse Merida, in modo troppo palese per nascondere la sua ironia.

"Io faccio Matematica…e voi? Siete informatici, fisici, biologi?"

"Io sono un fisico, mentre Larry... Larry non sono mica tua mamma, parla un po' pure tu!", e si fece avanti l'altro e parlò in modo abbastanza impacciato.

"Piacere, io sono Larry, Larry Bloom e faccio Lettere, sono il suo coinquilino e sono venuto qui a studiare oggi…"

"Oh sei venuto qui in trasferta!", scherzai.

"Eh già!"

"Tu fai Fisica? E cosa dici su ai fisici a fare?", chiese Merida a Kieran.

"Non dico altro che la verità!", e si mise a ridere.

Merida non mi sembrava dello stesso avviso e decisi che era tempo di levare le tende.

"Noi dobbiamo andare, ci si vede in giro!", dissi e ci alzammo per andarcene.

"Ci vediamo! E Merida cerca di sorridere di più la prossima volta!", disse Kieran.

Merida non rispose e salutò con la mano.

"Ma guarda te quel fisico…", disse.

"E' vero che ci siamo andate addosso quella sera…"

"Pensa che non me n'ero nemmeno resa conto…"

Ero ritornata sui miei pensieri. Volevo vedere Alex. Volevo poterla toccare, baciare, accarezzare. Ma le cose adesso erano…confuse. Cosa sarebbe successo?

"Mer andiamo da Pitt stasera? Chiediamo anche ad Elizabeth, Matt, Mark e gli altri? Non ho voglia di stare a casa a pensare…"

"Okay Pipes… e se stasera ci sarà Alex? Ti ricordo che è anche la loro professoressa… ma sbaglio o non c'erano stamattina a lezione? E Nicky?"

"Nicky c'era ma il lunedì ha un altro corso a quell'ora, un corso di Analisi Funzionale che io non seguo, mentre gli uomini dovevano andare in segreteria per delle carte, le altre non so… non le ho molto sentite dopo il tuo compleanno…"

"Okay bene…ti ripeto, cosa farai se ci sarà anche Alex?"

"In qualche modo cercherò di parlarle, non ti preoccupare, oppure lei cercherà di parlare con me, ma ne dubito…"

"Dai, non pensarci per oggi, le cose si sistemeranno in un modo o nell'altro…ci vediamo stasera!"

Alla sera la mia "famiglia" si riunì e tra risate e birre riuscii a rilassarmi e a ritrovare un po' di tranquillità, anche se non staccavo gli occhi dalla porta. Speravo di veder entrare Alex in ogni momento. Passarono i minuti, le ore, ma di Alex nemmeno l'ombra. Era ormai l'una quando nel locale rimanemmo solo io e Merida che non aveva voluto lasciarmi da sola.

Ordinai un Baileys e cominciai a berlo, nella speranza che rendesse quell'attesa meno amara, come un richiamo, un "Alex dai, beviamone uno insieme come l'ultima volta".

I miei occhi erano fissi sul tavolo quando la porta si aprì ancora una volta, ma non guardai chi entrò, pensai solo "Ti prego, fa che sia lei" e alzai lo sguardo.


	11. Chapter 11

Non era Alex. E non era Alex nemmeno le altre volte che la porta si aprì, fino a quando io e Merida restammo da Pitt, fino alla chiusura.

Inutile dire che ci avevo davvero sperato. Ci avevo sperato veramente.

Merida mi accompagnò a casa e quando stavo per aprire il cancellò mi voltai, sicura che Alex sarebbe stata lì ad aspettarmi con il finestrino abbassato per dirmi "Pipes salta su che ti porto da qualche parte", ma così non è stato. Entrai in casa, convinta di trovarla avvolta nel silenzio ed invece c'era Red, in cucina che stava impastando qualcosa.

"Red che ci fai ancora sveglia? Sono le 2 e mezza…"

"Non riuscivo a dormire e allora sono venuta a cucinare qualcosa…"

"Cosa cucini?"

"Un plumcake, così domani mattina, anzi, tra poche ore quando verrete a fare colazione, potrete mangiare questo…"

Aveva sempre un fare da mamma quando cucinava per noi.

"Come mai non riesci a dormire?"

"Sono pensierosa…"

"E' successo qualcosa?"

"No, semplicemente c'è qualche problema a casa e non riesco a non pensare o a non fare nulla quando qualcosa non va…"

Red era abbastanza chiusa e non parlava molto della sua famiglia.

"Spero nulla di grave, se vuoi parlarne sai che ci sono"

"Grazie Piper"

Restammo un po' in silenzio. Io non riuscivo a trovare la forza per andare a dormire perché sapevo che appena fossi stata da sola, i pensieri mi avrebbero travolto e quindi cercavo di posticipare quel momento il più possibile. Stare nella stessa stanza con qualcuno, anche senza parlare, mi permetteva di mantenere la mente tranquilla, riuscivo a non pensare a nulla.

"Com'è andata la serata con i tuoi compagni? Nicky è tornata prima e mi ha detto che vi siete divertiti…"

"Si si è andato tutto bene… io sono rimasta fuori un po' di più con Merida mentre gli altri sono andati via prima…"

Altro momento di silenzio.

"Cosa c'è Pipes?"

"Scusa? Niente, perché?"

"Perché è da due giorni che torni la mattina…"

"Come? Io…"

"Piper puoi darla a bere a Norma o a Nicky, ma non a me… quando sei tornata alle 9 di mattina, io non avevo dormito per tutta la notte e alle 4 ero già sveglia ed ero proprio qui in cucina a preparare una torta, quindi la storia delle foto all'alba so che te la sei inventata di sana pianta, e so anche che tu non sei il tipo che dorme fino a mezzogiorno, quindi sicuramente eri stata sveglia tutta la notte, mentre ieri ti ho sentita rientrare ed erano le 6.30 o giù di lì… Solo che io non parlo a vanvera come le altre due, quindi se so le cose, me le tengo per me e in caso ne parlo con la diretta interessata. Quando sei tornata mentre facevamo colazione, mi sono accorta che nei tuoi occhi, sebbene stanchi, c'era un qualcosa che brillava, quindi ho pensato che fosse successo qualcosa di bello… mentre ora i tuoi occhi sono spenti e tristi…"

Red aveva questo modo di relazionarsi con le persone che spesso mi spiazzava.

"Io…"

"Non me ne parlare se non vuoi, vorrei solo dirti che anche io ho un cuore, anche non lo mostro sempre e che se ti va di parlare, sono disposta ad ascoltarti…"

Sapevo che se avrei parlato, sarei scoppiata a piangere, quindi cercai di darmi un contegno e provai a dire qualcosa.

"Un paio di settimane fa ho conosciuto una persona e, come dire, mi ha preso molto…in queste due settimane ci siamo viste quasi sempre per caso al bar da Pitt, ma non ci siamo dette molto…fino a che la sera di due giorni fa, quando stavo rientrando, è arrivata sotto casa e mi ha detto che mi doveva portate in un posto. "Sei pazza a salire in macchina con qualcuno che conosci appena", penserai, ma io sentivo che potevo fidarmi. Quando sono tornata alle 9 di mattina, pensavo di aver passato la notte più bella della mia vita. Ho vista l'alba, ho visto nascere il giorno e questa persona mi ha detto parole che nessuno mi aveva mai detto e che mi hanno toccato il cuore…"

"E' una cosa bella…"

"Sì… la sera dopo mi sono trovata con questa persona, che mi ha portata a casa sua e mentre stavamo parlando ci siamo addormentate, quando mi sono svegliata sono tornata qui…"

"E come mai sei così triste? Qualcosa non è andato per il verso giusto?"

"No, anzi… ma forse tutto quello che avevo in mente, tutto quello in cui speravo, forse non si può avverare, con questa persona intendo…"

"Perché? Insomma, la conosci da pochissimo, mi sembra che sapere se le cose andranno o meno sia presto per dirlo, ma comunque avete cominciato bene, sembrate prese tutte e due…"

"Non penso che potrà continuare…"

"Ti ripeto, perché?"

"Questo per adesso non posso dirtelo…"

"Va bene…sono contenta che tu me ne abbia parlato…"

"Sono contenta che tu mi abbia chiesto cos'ho..."

"L'unico consiglio che mi sento di darti è che se tieni davvero tanto ad una persona, se le vuoi bene, se la ami, non la lasci uscire dalla tua vita molto facilmente. Lotta, fai tutto quello che ti è possibile fare se non la vuoi perdere. Le cose, comunque, andranno come devono andare: se è destino che qualcosa accada, accadrà, nessuno ti può dire quando e come, ma accadrà e potrebbe essere adesso come tra dieci anni, ma se due persone sono destinate a stare insieme, staranno insieme"

"Lo terrò a mente, anche se non credo molto nel destino…"

"Posso sapere il nome di questa persona?"

"Alex"

"Ah Alexander…come mio cugino"

"No, Alex…andra"

Red mi guardò. E sorrise.

"Ah, sei proprio un persona da scoprire Pipe!"

"Mi prometti che non ne parlerai alle altre? A Nicky soprattutto?"

"Parlare? E di cosa?"

"Grazie", la abbraccia, anche se sapevo che non era un tipo da "abbracci".

"Vado a letto Red. Grazie per la chiacchierata"

"Non mi ringraziare, buonanotte"

Andai in stanza e pregai di addormentarmi subito, sperando di avere un sonno senza sogni.


	12. Chapter 12

Ero fuori dalla porta dell'appartamento di Alex. Volevo e dovevo parlarle.

"Alex aprimi"

"Ti ho detto di andartene!"

"Alex, ti prego, aprimi"

"No!"

Niente. Sapevo che non avrei ottenuto nulla. Così decisi di cambiare piano. Uscii, andai a casa e mi cambiai. Mi raccolsi i capelli, mi misi un cappello con la visiera e un paio di occhiali da sole. Poi passai da un supermercato e presi uno di quegli scatoloni di carta che di solito la gente chiede al posto delle borse e lo chiusi con del nastro che chiesi alla cassiera, che sicuramente mi avrà preso per pazza a chiudere uno scatolone vuoto. Ritornai davanti al condominio di Alex. Schiacciai un citofono e mi rispose una voce femminile :

"Sì?"

"Sì salve scusi, devo fare una consegna alla signorina Alexandra Vause, ma non mi risponde ed ho ordini di lasciare questo pacco davanti al suo appartamento, mi potrebbe aprire per cortesia?"

"Certo…". E l'istante dopo la porta d'ingresso si aprì.

"Grazie signora!", ed entrai.

Arrivai davanti alla porta che poco prima aveva visto l'ostilità di Alex. Il pacco che avevo preso era abbastanza grande e tenendolo in mano mi copriva metà del busto. Suonai il campanello.

Alex aprì la porta :

"Sì?"

"Ho un pacco per la signorina Alexandra Vause, è lei?"

"Sì ma io non aspettavo nessun pacco…"

Prima ancora che finisse la frase la urtai dentro casa e chiusi la porta.

"Chi diavolo è lei?" mi urlò. Mi tolsi gli occhiali ed il cappello ed i miei capelli biondi si sciolsero in un attimo.

"Piper…" disse, ma non c'era nella sua voce nessun tono di felicità.

"E' bello vederti Alex…pensavo ti fossi dimenticata il mio nome, non mi hai chiamata così l'ultima volta.."

"Ti sembra il modo di entrare a casa mia?"

"Tu non volevi aprirmi"

"Perché avrei dovuto farlo?"

"Ti devo parlare"

"Non abbiamo nulla da dirci"

"Scusa?"

"E' finita. Anzi, in realtà non è finito niente dal momento che non è mai iniziato nulla"

"Nulla? Dopo tutto quello che mi hai detto quella sera?"

"Si"

"Non pensi che anch'io abbia il diritto di dire qualcosa a riguardo?"

"Piper. Basta. E' finita. Tu sei una mia alunna. Cosa vuoi che faccia? Ho un lavoro. Una carriera. Non posso farlo"

"Alex…"

"No. Non voglio più dire nulla a riguardo. Quando te ne vai cerca di rimetterti quel cappello e quegli occhiali da sole, non voglio che nessuno pensi che faccia venire i miei alunni a casa. E poi, ad essere sincera, ti ho fatto un favore no? Così i tuoi compagni non avranno un pretesto per prenderti di mira. E in verità non penso che tu sia così presa da me, no? Quindi prendi questa mia decisione come un regalo che ti faccio. Niente Alex, niente problemi. E adesso Piper, ti prego, vattene"

Non ci vidi più. Le saltai addosso e finimmo per terra. La tenevo ferma con i polsi, inchiodata al pavimento.

"Credi di poter sempre decidere tutto tu, eh? Tu hai deciso di venirmi addosso in quel bar, sempre in quel bar tu hai deciso di baciarmi e offrirmi quel Baileys, e poi portarmi nel posto romantico per il "bacio della prima volta". Tu. Hai sempre deciso tutto tu. Ma di quello che pensavo e che penso io? Eh? Mi hai chiesto di quello? Tu pensi che sia un regalo questo che mi fai? Di togliermi dalla tua vita? Che io non sia presa da te? Tu decidi che senza di te non avrò problemi? Ma cosa cazzo ne sai della mia vita tu? Non sai proprio nulla. L'unica persona di cui ti preoccupi è di te stessa. Sei tu quella ad avere paura, sei tu quella che ha una carriera da difendere. Tu. Al centro di ogni cosa ci sei tu. E sai una cosa? Il problema è che tu, sì, proprio tu, Alexandra Vause, sei anche al centro del mio cuore e dei miei pensieri…", Alex riuscì a capovolgere la situazione, anche se non so come. Ora ero io con le spalle a terra e lei mi teneva per i polsi, talmente forte che pensavo che prima o poi mi avrebbe strappato le mani.

Mi guardava e non parlava. Cercai di divincolarmi, ma non ci riuscii.

"Cos'hai? Perché continui a guardarmi?"

"Perché credo che tu sia bellissima", e cominciò ad avvicinarsi a me. Sentivo i baci leggeri sul mio collo. Si rialzò, mi guardò negli occhi e si riavvicinò di nuovo. Sentivo la stretta sui miei polsi che si allentava, sentivo il suo respiro, potevo quasi sentire il sapore del bacio che mi avrebbe dato quando le sue labbra si sarebbero poggiate sulle mie. Ma stavolta non se la sarebbe cavata così. Quando le sue labbra furono a pochi millimetri dalle mie, mi divincolai, mi alzai e lei cadde di lato e mi guardò, seduta per terra.

"No cara Alex. Non te la caverai così un'altra volta. Non mi bacerai per farmi stare zitta o per farmi fare quello che vuoi tu…no, non mi bacerai, anche se non so resistere ai tuoi baci, anche adesso vorrei inchiodarti a quel pavimento e baciarti, per ore ed ore, e poi…e poi lo sai… sai cosa verrebbe dopo. Ma tu dici che è finita no? Allora è finita!", mi voltai e presi la via della porta. Alex si alzò e venne verso di me.

"Pipes aspetta!"

"Oh non mi chiamare Pipes sai? Non mi chiamare Pipes! Ti ricordi quando te ne sei andata da quell'aula come mi hai chiamato? Chapman! Mi hai chiamato Chapman! Dopo tutto quello che era successo!"

"Piper aspetta, parliamone…io sono innamorata di te", a quelle parole mi voltai e le diedi uno schiaffo. Me ne pentii, ma non le chiesi scusa.

"E' finita. Addio, professoressa Vause", aprii la porta e me ne andai facendola sbattere.

Appena la porta si chiuse sbattendo, mi svegliai. Avevo chiesto un sonno senza sogni ma non ero stata esaudita. Una mano mi prudeva, come se avessi appena dato uno schiaffo. Come se lo schiaffo in quel sogno fosse vero. In vita mia non mi era mai capitato di vivere un sogno così…reale. La sveglia segnava le 5 di mattina. Mi ricoricai, pensando al mio sogno. "I sogni son desideri", dicono. Era questo che desideravo? Fare a pugni con Alex? Really?


	13. Chapter 13

Cercavo di non pensare a quel sogno. In particolare cercavo di non pensarci quando avevo lezione con Alex, o meglio, la professoressa Vause, come tutti i miei compagni giustamente la chiamavano. Non cercai di parlarle quel mercoledì e lei fece lo stesso. Così come anche il giovedì ed il lunedì dopo. Alla sera andavo da Pitt sempre con qualcuno, non andavo mai da sola e, sarà un caso, ma anche Alex quando c'era, non era mai da sola. Io stavo con i miei amici e lei stava con i suoi, che in quel caso erano i vari dottorandi. Una sera ero al bar da Pitt con Merida. Alex non c'era. Mentre io e Merida chiacchieravamo e ridevamo un po' più del dovuto, forse perché l'alcol stava cominciando a farsi sentire, si avvicinarono a noi Kieran e Larry.

"Toh, guarda chi c'è Pipes, quel fisico gradasso e il suo amico muto!"

"Merida!", dissi.

"Ma guarda, una fisica ubriaca… devo dire che da brilla sei molto più simpatica ed interessante che da sobria!", disse Kieran e ci mettemmo a ridere, sempre perché secondo me ormai l'alcol era un po' elevato.

Ad un certo punto Kieran e Merida si misero a parlare di astruse formule fisiche, stringhe, neutrini, buchi neri e cose così, mentre io e Larry ci mettemmo a parlare di tutt'altro. Scoprii che era molto meno impacciato dell'altra volta, era molto simpatico e per quel poco che avevamo parlato mi aveva fatto ridere un sacco. A lui sarebbe piaciuto fare lo scrittore, così mi parlò un po' dei suoi racconti, dei suoi libri preferiti, degli autori che gli piacevano di più, di film. Avevamo molte cose in comune. Avevo rivalutato quel ragazzo. Ad un certo punto Kieran mi chiamò.

"Piper è meglio che porti a casa la tua amica qua…sta dando di matto!"

"Sì direi di si… dai Mer andiamo!"

"Ma la macchina è mia!", disse Merida.

"Tu non guidi in queste condizioni, e poi anch'io ho una patente e so anche arrivare fino a casa tua…. Dammi le chiavi!". Dopo vari tentativi, Merida mi diede quelle chiavi. Salutammo Kieran e Larry e ci avviammo verso la macchina. Quando misi Merida a sedere e chiusi lo sportello, prima di entrare in macchina vidi Larry che veniva verso di me.

"Tieni", mi disse porgendomi un bigliettino, "questo è il mio numero, così magari ci possiamo sentire anche solo per un caffè".

"Grazie", dissi anche non ero molto entusiasta della cosa, "appena lascio Merida ti mando un messaggio così hai anche tu il mio! Alla prossima!", e misi quel foglietto in tasca.

"Ciao!", disse Larry e rientrò al bar.

Quando arrivai a casa di Merida, la spogliai, le misi il pigiama e la portai a letto. Lei mi disse delle cose, ma tra tutte, l'unica che capii fu "Kieran". "Si okay Mer, dai me lo dici domani…Buonanotte!", e me ne andai. Quando uscii, mi avviai verso casa, ma ad un certo punto decisi di fare un deviazione. Avevo voglia di camminare e di stare un po' con me stessa. Senza pensieri e senza problemi. Solo camminare e stare un po' ad ascoltare quello che mi stava intorno. Camminai per circa mezz'ora quando mi accorsi di essere arrivata ai piedi di una salita. Una salita che conoscevo benissimo. Mi misi a ridere quando me ne accorsi e pensai "com'è strano il destino" e senza neanche rendermene conto cominciai a salire. Arrivata dove la strada svoltava a sinistra, c'era la veduta panoramica. Mi fermai e mi sedetti sul muretto, in silenzio, ad ascoltare la notte. In quel punto avevo visto nascere e morire il giorno.

"Non pensavo che saresti più tornata qui".

Il mio cuore, forse perché se lo aspettava, non sobbalzò.

"Pensavo che nemmeno tu volessi più tornarci", risposi.

Alex si sedette vicino a me.

"Mi piace tanto questo posto, mi tranquillizza"

"Già. Sembra di essere in pace con il mondo"

"Sai Pipes, ti ho aspettata ogni sera qui"

La guardai.

"Cosa?"

"Non mi sono comportata in modo corretto con te. Non ti ho lasciata parlare, non ho voluto lasciarti parlare. Mi sono semplicemente nascosta dietro il mio ruolo di insegnante. Non ti ho dato spiegazioni e non ho voluto che tu mi parlassi. Che persona farebbe una cosa come questa? Io poi, che sono una persona razionale? Un matematico? Per la seconda volta, anche se in realtà è stata la terza, mi hai spiazzata. Hai mandato completamente in tilt la mia razionalità. Cosa devo fare con te? Non ti ho voluto parlare e non ti ho lasciato farlo, ma ti ho aspettato qui ogni sera, con la convinzione che saresti venuta e ogni volta che non ti vedevo salire da quella stradina, mi si incrinava qualcosa dentro il cuore. Ma ogni sera tornavo. Può essere ragionevole una cosa del genere?"

Tra tutto quello che mi stava dicendo, l'unica cosa che mi premette chiederle fu:

"Quando è stata la seconda volta che ti ho mandato in tilt?"

Per rispondermi, accennò un lieve sorriso e poi tirò fuori qualcosa dalla tasca.

"Ce l'ho sempre con me, da quella mattina". Era il biglietto che le avevo lasciato scritto prima di andarmene. Quello che avevo provato in quelle sere, quello che mi aveva detto, quello che avevo visto, quello che avevo scoperto guardando dentro i suoi occhi, era qualcosa di indescrivibilmente bello. Così, per restare nella mia natura, quella che poi si sarebbe rivelata la nostra, le scrissi una cosa che per me era bellissima, fin dal primo momento in cui l'avevo vista.

" . E' l'identità di Eulero. Una delle formule più belle secondo i matematici di tutto il mondo. Per me è la più bella ed è stata lei a farmi capire che la mia strada sarebbe stata la Geometria"

"Il fatto è che lei è stata il mio inizio. Quando l'ho vista per la prima volta, la sua eleganza, la sua bellezza e la sua semplicità mi hanno fatto capire che la mia vita sarebbe stata la Matematica. Dovevo capirlo quella mattina che anche tu eri un matematico"

"Quel che è stato è stato Alex. Non possiamo fare niente per modificare il passato. Possiamo solo lavorare sul presente e ipotizzare sul futuro"

"E come lavoriamo sul presente?"

Ero proprio stanca di parlare. Era tempo di agire e di lasciare queste situazioni di "ma… se…forse…". Il tempo era lì e noi non dovevamo fare altro che usarlo.

"Alex, portami a casa tua"

"Prego?"

"Portami a casa tua"

"Perché?"

"Alex non fare l'idiota. Non sei tipo a cui le cose si debbono dire. Ora fai la finta tonta solo perché credi che io non stia dicendo quello che sto dicendo. Ma invece è proprio così. Portami a casa tua"

"Non credo che dovremmo…"

La presi per la vita e la strinsi forte. Cominciai a parlarle a pochi millimetri dalle labbra.

"Ora qui non siamo in aula, professoressa Vause. Quindi io posso fare quello che voglio. Come tu puoi fare quello che vuoi. Ora tu non sei la mia insegnante ed io non sono la tua studentessa. Siamo Alex e Piper. Due donne, adulte e vaccinate, che una volta si sono addormentate, ma che stavolta no, non lo faranno. Quindi se vuoi continuare a parlare e a fare i tuoi discorsetti del cazzo sulla morale, io me andrò. Altrimenti, portami a casa tua", la lasciai.

Lei mi guardò, o meglio, mi squadrò. Poi fece quel suo sguardo-sorriso di sfida e mi disse : "Sei proprio sicura che non vuoi che ti insegni nulla stasera?"

"Questa è Alex che ho conosciu..", mi tappò la bocca con una mano e con l'altro braccio mi stringeva la vita.

"Signorina Chapman la smettiamo di parlare? Ha parlato fin troppo e non tutto quello che ha detto è stato di mio gradimento. Perciò, credo che stasera le darò una lezione".


	14. Chapter 14

Non ci fu molto da dire quando arrivammo a casa.

Alex aprì la porta, mi appoggiò al muro e mi baciò. A quel punto decisi che era il momento più opportuno per dirle una cosa.

"Alex, devo dirti una cosa"

Mi guardò, non riusciva a capire se le stessi per dire qualcosa di brutto o di bello.

"Vedi Alex… oddio, non riesco nemmeno a parlare, faccio tanto la spavalda e poi…"

"Non… non vuoi…"

"No no è che… insomma… questa sarebbe…", non riuscivo a continuare.

Alex mi chiuse la bocca con un dito e sorrise.

"Ho capito… non devi dire nient'altro. Vieni"

Mi prese per mano e mi accompagnò, attraverso il salotto, fino alla camera da letto. Cominciò a spogliarmi, lentamente e dolcemente. Mi guardava negli occhi, non smise mai di guardarmi.

E quella notte, la prima della mia vita, conobbi Alexandra Vause come nessuno prima di lei.

La mattina dopo, quando mi svegliai, i raggi del sole facevano capolino dalle finestre lasciate semi aperte, filtravano attraverso le tende e raggiungevano il letto dove io ed Alex giacevamo, nude e circondate da vestiti e lenzuola. Era sabato e quindi nessuna lezione mi avrebbe, o meglio, ci avrebbe fatto sgattaiolare fuori dal letto presto. Guardai l'orologio, erano circa le 8. Alex dormiva ancora e il suo braccio si trovava sotto il mio e mi teneva stretta a lei, il suo viso si poggiava dietro, sulla mia testa. Decisi di non svegliarla. Cercai di divincolarmi dalla sua stretta, facendo attenzione a non fare movimenti troppo bruschi che avrebbero potuto rompere il suo sonno. Restai ancora un attimo lì a letto, a guardarla dormire. Non potevo credere che fosse la stessa persona con la quale avevo trascorso l'intera notte. Era stata passionale, dolce, violenta, amorevole. Ed ora, lì, rannicchiata, sembrava una bimba innocente, persa in chissà quale sogno. Dopo qualche minuto mi alzai. Misi reggiseno e mutande e indossai la camicia di Alex e poi andai verso la cucina, chiudendo la porta della stanza quando uscii. Cominciai a preparare il caffè, misi la caffettiera sul fuoco e aspettai. Presi due tazze, del latte, dello zucchero e preparai la tavola. Quando il caffè fu pronto lo versai nelle tazze e fu lì che sentii dei passi che venivano verso di me. Feci finta di niente e continuai a versare il caffè. Due braccia mi presero da dietro e mi abbracciarono.

"Buongiorno", mi disse e mi stampò un bacio sulla guancia.

"Buongiorno", dissi e le regalai un sorriso. Lei aveva addosso la mia di camicia.

"Non pensavo che ieri notte avessi davvero dovuto darti una lezione… la tua insegnante in tutto e per tutto…", scherzò e mentre cercavo di liberarmi dalla sua presa per quella battuta che mi fece arrossire, lei mi girò e mi abbracciò. Poi ci mettemmo a tavola e cominciammo a fare colazione. Le chiacchiere di quella colazione si protrassero fino al pomeriggio, facendoci saltare anche l'ora di pranzo. Parlammo di tutto: dalla matematica ai libri, dalla nostra infanzia alla scelta dell'università, dai film alla musica, dalla mia fissazione per i compleanni al suo gioco con i numeri delle targhe. Piano piano ci stavamo raccontando le nostre rispettive storie, senza pensare al futuro. Vivevamo il presente senza domande e senza aspettative. Vivevamo e basta. Le parlai di mia madre Carol, troppo ansiosa e sempre preoccupata per qualsiasi cosa, di mio padre Bill, con il quale avevo uno strano rapporto e che in passato avevo sorpreso con l'amante, di mio fratello Cal, un eterno boy scout e super ecologista, e di mia nonna Celeste, alla quale ero molto legata, molto più che a mia madre. Lei mi raccontò di non aver mai conosciuto suo padre, o un qualcosa del genere, fu molto vaga su questo punto, e del forte legame che avesse con sua madre, Diane. Erano quasi le 6 di sera quando le chiesi se potessi farmi una doccia e lei quando mi diede della biancheria pulita e degli asciugamani, si spogliò ed entrò in doccia insieme a me. Quando uscimmo, tra una risata e l'altra, avevo abbastanza fame.

"Alex cosa dici se ceniamo?"

"Ottimo, però prima io dovrei fare una telefonata…"

"Non ti preoccupare, tu fai pure, preparo io qualcosa…cosa vuoi?"

"Non ho preferenze, guarda cosa offrono il frigo e la dispensa e prepara quello che vuoi… io torno subito" e sparì nella camera da letto.

In cucina cominciai a cercare del cibo e compresi che Alex non faceva la spesa da molto tempo. Alla fine optai per dei toast e della frutta. Presi il tostapane, il pane, il formaggio e del prosciutto. Mentre il pane si tostava, tolsi dalla tavola le tazze ed i piatti della nostra colazione e li sostituii con dei piatti nuovi e dei bicchieri, riempii una brocca d'acqua e la misi in tavola. Fu in quel momento che sentii un rumore che giungeva dalla porta d'ingresso, un rumore di chiavi. Pensai che qualcuno si fosse per sbaglio fermato o un piano più giù o fosse andato un piano più su, quindi quando si sarebbe accorto di aver sbagliato porta se ne sarebbe subito andato, quindi non era il caso di allarmarsi e di pensare che qualcuno stesse cercando di aprire la porta con l'intenzione di scassinarla. Ma quando quel rumore cessò ve ne fu un altro. Uno scatto e la porta si aprì. Andai in panico, presi la prima padella che avevo a portata di mano e mi avvicinai alla porta, ma quando quella si spalancò, entrò una donna. Una donna con una borsa ed una valigia e sembrava appena tornata da un viaggio. Era abbastanza bassa, con i capelli a caschetto castani, portava un cappello e una sciarpa che le copriva la maggior parte del viso.

Quando mi vide cacciò un piccolo urlo e fece un sobbalzo.

"E tu chi diavolo sei?", urlò. Solo in quel momento io mi ricordai che ero uscita dalla doccia in intimo e con la stessa camicia di Alex di prima.

"Veramente, chi è lei!", risposi.

"Questa è casa mia sant'Iddio!"

"Casa sua?"

In quel momento arrivò Alex che fu subito puntata dai nostri occhi.

"Vuoi spiegarmi?" uscì all'unisono dalla mia bocca e da quella della nuova arrivata.

"Oh mio Dio… Silvye… ascolta…"

"Silvye ascolta? Che cazzo dovrei ascoltare? Chi cazzo è questa qui mezza nuda? Questa troia?"

"Oh troia a tua sorella…" mi scappò.

Silvye si lanciò su di me, credo per strangolarmi ma tra di noi si interpose Alex.

"Silvye calmati lasciami spiegare, vai a farmi una doccia, ne parliamo dopo!"

"Puttana!" mi urlò questa Silvye prima di prendere la sua valigia, portarla in camera da letto e sparire in bagno.

Ero allucinata. Passò qualche secondo prima che io o Alex parlassimo.

"Piper…"

"Stai scherzando vero? Ti prego dimmi che stai scherzando…"

"Piper ascoltami… la situazione è molto più complessa di come sembra…"

"Non ci credo. Alex! A-l-e-x-! Non ci posso credere, non puoi avermi fatto anche questo…"

"Piper lascia che ti spieghi…"

"Cosa? Lascia che ti spieghi cosa? Che sei fidanzata e che abiti con… con… con quella?"

"Sì e no…"

"Questo è un altro dei tuoi trucchi, finora ci sono sempre cascata, ma stavolta non sarà così…"

"Piper, io e Silvye non stiamo proprio insieme, diciamo che ci stavamo prendendo una pausa…"

"Una pausa? Mi stai dicendo che sono una pausa?"

"No! Noi ci eravamo prese una pausa e poi… e poi sei arrivata tu…"

"No mia cara, ora non mi racconterai un'altra bella storiella delle tue. Abbiamo chiuso qui con le storielle. Questa è stata l'ultima che mi hai raccontato. Quando pensavi di dirmi di questa Silvye? Dio mio, devo aver perso la testa…"

"L'ho persa anch'io per…"

"No! Stai zitta sai? Non provare a pronunciare una parola! Io ho perso la testa! Io ho perso la testa a dare a retta ad una come te, che bacia le persone nel bagno, poi le fa cadere ai propri piedi con un paio di parole dolci al chiaro di luna e poi se le porta a letto! Bene, con me hai concluso il tuo tour : mi hai baciata, mi hai incantata e mi hai portata a letto. Contenta? Ora puoi ricominciare con qualcun altro! E non posso nemmeno chiudere con te perché sei pure la mia professoressa! Cos'ho fatto di male per meritarmi questo? Cosa?"

"Senti Piper, sei solo un po' agitata…"

"Solo un po' agitata? No solo allucinata! Che è ben diverso! Ora me ne vado e non provare mai più a parlarmi se non per funzioni, coniche, curve o qualcosa al dì fuori della geometria differenziale! Io con te ho chiuso!", volai in camera a prendere i miei vestiti e mi avviai verso la porta. Alex mi seguì.

"Piper aspetta, non ti ho mai mentito. Io credo di essermi innamorata di te", mi disse quando eravamo in prossimità dell'ingresso.

Deja vù. Mi voltai verso di lei e le diedi uno schiaffo. E nemmeno stavolta mi scusai.

Aprii la porta e me ne andai sbattendo. Quando fui per le scale mi riaccorsi di essere praticamente nuda. Quindi mi fermai sul pianerottolo e mi infilai i pantaloni.

Quando fui fuori da quel condominio presi il telefono e chiamai.

"Ho bisogno di te", dissi.

"Ti aspetto", e Merida riattaccò.


	15. Chapter 15

Arrivai da Merida. Lei mi aprì la porta ed io scoppiai a piangere. Lei mi abbracciò e non mi chiese nulla. Mi abbracciò e basta. Dopodiché, tante lacrime dopo, quando riuscii a calmarmi, le parlai. Le raccontai di Alex e di tutto quello che era successo. Ero fuori di me, ma cercai di parlarle con tutta la lucidità e la razionalità che mi restavano, quindi, molto poche.

Merida mi ascoltò senza interrompermi, parlò solo quando finii di parlare io. Sospirò prima di parlare.

"Pipes…"

"Lo so, non mi dire 'Solo tu puoi infilarti in guai del genere'…"

"Piper solo tu puoi finire in questi casini…"

"Ti ho detto di non dirlo perché lo so già!"

"Non sopporto di vederti stare male e ti giuro che mi sto trattenendo per andare da quella a spaccarle il culo, perché non sopporto vederti piangere…"

"Eh…invece…"

"Piper è meglio che tu non la veda, almeno per un po', e che lei non veda te, anche se non avrà mai il coraggio di venirti a parlare, ma è meglio non rischiare…"

"Mer io devo andare a lezione!"

"Sì, ma non verrai a Geometria Differenziale, te li passo io gli appunti, ma tu non verrai a lezione…"

"…"

"Piper…"

"Mer lo sai che odio perdere lezione!"

"Andiamo! Non muori se perdi qualche ora di lezione! E poi non ti ho detto che devi perdere tutto il corso! Ma solo qualche ora! Non puoi venire in queste condizioni! Ti devi riprendere e pensare che tu ti meriti di meglio…"

"Già…"

"E, ben inteso, scordati di andare da Pitt…"

"Cosa? No, assolutamente no…"

"Di bar ce ne sono tanti e anche non andare Pitt sarà una cosa temporanea… ascoltami…"

"Va bene… niente Pitt… ,a cerchiamo presto un bar sostitutivo perché senza alcol non ci sto…"

"Non ti ho mai detto un'eresia del genere!"

"Ecco… comunque… Grazie Merida…"

"Non azzardarti a dirmi grazie sai?"

"Va bene niente, ti sputo in un occhio allora…"

"La solita cogliona!"

"Vabbè dai…è meglio che io vada a casa…"

"Dove vai? Sono le 2 di notte, tu dormi qui…"

"No Mer lascia stare, vado a casa, ce la faccio…"

"Un cazzo! Tu dormi qui e non transigo su questo! Il mio letto è matrimoniale e tu dormirai con me… domani mattina facciamo colazione e…aspetta…che giorno è domani?"

"Venerdì…"

"Hai lezione?"

"Nope…"

"Okay, allora domani ci alziamo, facciamo colazione e poi andiamo a farci un giro da qualche parte, anzi, andiamo a fare un bel picnic, io e te, poi la sera raduniamo a raccolta quelli della "famiglia" che sono rimasti in città e andiamo fuori a cena… che ne pensi?"

"Ho scelta?"

"No…"

"Allora perfetto! Ci sto!"

"Ottimo… dai, andiamo a letto che sto per crollare!"

Andammo a letto, Merida mi prestò un suo pigiama e appena toccammo il cuscino ci addormentammo.

La mattina dopo mi alzai verso le 9, Merida era già sveglia, non era a letto, la trovai in cucina a preparare dei biscotti alla cannella che io adoravo.

"Oh buongiorno fiorellino!"

"Sì ciao… buongiorno stellina…"

"Le parole dolci con noi non si addicono proprio eh?"

"No…"

"Siamo irrecuperabili…"

"Per fortuna!"

Ci mettemmo a ridere e poi cominciammo a fare colazione.

Finito di mangiare preparammo dei panini, li mettemmo in uno zaino e poi partimmo. Come destinazione avevamo deciso un parco un po' fuori città. C'ero già stata una volta e mi piaceva molto : era immenso, c'erano sia parti sempre al sole, sia parti all'ombra, con alberi, fiori, con delle giostrine per bambini e poi c'era un ruscello che attraversava tutto il parco. Era bellissimo lì, mi rilassava tutto quel verde e lo scroscio dell'acqua era un suono bello da sentire in lontananza. Passammo tutto il giorno a quel parco, poi, dopo vari messaggi e chiamate, organizzammo la cena alla solita pizzeria dove noi ed i nostri amici eravamo soliti andare.

In pizzeria eravamo io, Mer, Elizabeth, Jack, Mark e Matt.

Mi stavo divertendo con loro ma dopo un po' la testa cominciò ad andare per conto suo, i pensieri cominciarono ad assalirmi e, anche se non potevo vedermi, la mia faccia cominciava a rabbuiarsi e ad intristirsi. Merida se ne accorse prima degli altri e mi diede un calcio sotto la tavola. La guardai e lei capì che stavo per scoppiare a piangere, così cercò di salvare la situazione.

"Pipe accompagnami in bagno…"

"Okay…"

Arrivate in bagno mi guardò, aprì un rubinetto e mi disse "Lavati quella faccia da lacrime"

"Ma non ho pianto…"

"Beh lo farai presto…"

"Mer…"

"No Piper non mi parlare per dirmi altre cose riguardo ad Alex, abbiamo già passato qualcosa di simile e non voglio più vederti come allora…voglio che tu cerchi di venirne fuori, subito, perché adesso è ancora presto, non ti sei ancora legata troppo…"

"Mer… ci sono stata a letto…"

Mer restò in silenzio per un po' e mi guardò.

"Che cosa?"

"Eh…"

"Questo però non me l'avevi detto!"

"No, perché sapevo come sarebbe stata la tua reazione…"

"Proprio perché lo sapevi dovevi dirmelo!"

"Mer scusa io…"

"No! Niente scuse! Di questo ci occuperemo quando sarai in grado di ascoltare una delle mie sfuriate, ma ora no, ora lavati quella faccia e torniamo di là!"

Mi lavai la faccia.

"Mer va pure di là, io mi ricompongo e arrivo…"

"Non ci penso nemmeno!"

"Mer…per favore…"

"Va bene, ma se non arrivi entro 30 secondi tornerò di qui e ti prenderò a calci e allora sì avrai di che piangere e dispiacerti!", e se ne andò.

Mi guardai allo specchio. Pensavo ad Alex, a quanto pensavo di amarla e a quanto la stavo odiando. Mi guardavo allo specchio e mi facevo schifo. Vedevo un viso smorto, un viso che era sempre stato solare. Dovevo fare qualcosa. Qualcosa che mi avesse portato il sorriso e non lacrime. E se potevo, qualcosa che avesse potuto ferire Alex e allontanarla definitivamente da me.

Mi sistemai la maglia e i pantaloni. Sentii qualcosa nella mia tasca, infilai la mano e ne estrassi un foglietto. Sopra c'erano scritti un nome ed un numero. Così decisi cosa fare, di fare una cosa per me.

Scrissi : "Ciao! Sono Piper, questo è il mio numero", ed inviai il messaggio.

Tornai dagli altri e finimmo la serata con un giro di cocktail. Quando uscimmo, Merida mi portò a casa e ci ripromettemmo di vederci il giorno dopo.

Quando salii a casa, guardai il telefono.

"Ciao Piper! Grazie per il tuo numero! Spero di vederti presto!".

Pensai che avrei rivisto Larry più presto di quanto credessi.


	16. Chapter 16

Quando credevo che per una volta le cose stessero andando per il verso giusto, tutto veniva sconvolto. Ero seduta in salotto, sul divano, con in mano un bicchiere di sambuca, che, dopo il Baileys, era il mio drink preferito. Pensavo e ripensavo a quello che era successo di lì a qualche minuto prima. Allo schiaffo che avevo ricevuto, meritatissimo. Pensavo a quello che avrei dovuto affrontare quando Silvye sarebbe uscita dal bagno : l'ennesima lite, l'ennesimo sforzo di dirle era tutto finito.

Silvye arrivò dopo una ventina di minuti. Uscì dal bagno con i capelli bagnati e il solo asciugamano che l'avvolgeva. Stava venendo verso di me e mentre lo faceva mi chiedevo cosa avessi mai trovato in lei per poter anche solo pensare di avere una storia : non era bella come Piper, ma sono un tipo che non si ferma alle apparenze, quindi pensavo al suo carattere, al suo pessimo carattere, che ci portò a scontrarci così tante volte. Davvero, cosa avevo per la testa? Forse era il fatto che fosse una brillante filosofa quando l'ho incontrata la prima volta e il mio amore per la filosofia mi aveva annebbiato completamente la mente. Si sedette vicino a me e provò a baciarmi, mai io mi scostai.

"Silvye, dobbiamo parlare"

"Sì, lo penso anch'io Alex… Chi era quella?"

"Non ho nessuna intenzione di parlare di lei e ti chiederei di non farlo, dobbiamo parlare di noi.."

"Ah dobbiamo parlare di noi? Beh dovremo parlare anche di lei dal momento che te la scopi mentre stai ancora con me!"

"E' proprio questo il punto Silvye! Noi non stiamo più insieme!"

"Non è vero.. mi.. mi.. mi hai detto che ci dovevamo prendere una pausa!"

"Te l'ho detto solo perché mi stavi esasperando e ti ho detto quello che volevi sentirti dire, anche se la mia opinione a riguardo era un'altra, ossia che tra di noi è tutto finito…"

"No, non può finire così… noi… noi ci amiamo…". Stava cominciando a piangere, odio quando la gente si mette a piangere davanti a me.

"No, noi non ci amiamo da un bel po' Silvye, anche se tu sei convinta del contrario.. ma io non ti amo più e non so nemmeno se l'ho mai fatto…"

"Non puoi dirmi questo… dopo tutto quello che abbiamo passato…", tentò di abbracciarmi, ma fermai le sue braccia e mi alzai dal divano.

"Smettila Silvye, è inutile ricordare il passato, quel che è stato è stato… quindi per questa notte dormirai qui, poi domani mattina lascerai giù le chiavi di questa casa e te ne andrai per la tua strada e saremo entrambi felici…"

"Cos'è, mi fai la carità adesso? Non mi serve un posto per dormire. Ho tanti amici in città, non sei l'unica che io conosca, quindi non mi serve l'elemosina da te!"

"Amici? Da quando tu hai degli amici? Con quel carattere di merda che ti ritrovi? Abbiamo litigato con tutti quando stavamo insieme! Quando ci siamo conosciute all'università io ho fatto i salti mortali per proteggerti per quella bocca che non sapeva fare altro che aprirsi per dire cattiverie o cose fuori luogo! Ho perso tutti i miei amici per colpa tua!"

"Non venire a dare la colpa a me se non hai più amici! Ti sentivi il genio e il leader del gruppo, sempre al centro dell'attenzione! Non ti sopportavano più!"

"Questo non è vero!"

"Invece sì!"

"Se stanno così le cose, allora c'è una sola cosa da fare"

"Alex…cosa stai facendo? Non vorrai mica..", ma non riuscii a sentire quello che disse dopo.

Presi le chiavi che aveva lasciato sul tavolino in entrata e me le misi in tasca, poi andai in bagno, presi il suo beauty-case e la sua biancheria intima che si era tolta prima di entrare in doccia, poi andai in camera da letto dove per terra aveva lasciato la sua valigia aperta. Buttai dentro quell'astuccetto da bagno e la biancheria, chiusi la valigia, poi presi i vestiti che si era tolta e che erano sul letto.

"Alex per l'amor del cielo non avrai il coraggio di…"

"Stai zitta!"

Mi avviai verso l'ingresso, aprii la porta e gettai sul pianerottolo i suoi vestiti e la sua valigia, poi mi voltai, la presi per un braccio e buttai fuori anche lei.

"Ora va dai tuoi amici e lasciami in pace. Io con te ho chiuso!", dissi e mentre cercava di rispondermi, le chiusi la porta in faccia.

Ora finalmente c'era silenzio e pensare che avevo chiuso per sempre con quel capitolo della mia vita mi faceva sentire in pace con il mondo. Ma non era tutto finito, c'era un'altra questione che dovevo sistemare, un'altra persona che si meritava delle spiegazioni : Piper. Dopo quello che era successo, dubitavo che avesse voluto rivolgermi ancora la parola, quindi decisi di scriverle una lettera che, in qualche modo, le avrei fatto pervenire a lezione. Così mi sedetti e cominciai a scrivere.

Il lunedì, Piper non si presentò a lezione, così come il martedì e il giovedì. Me lo aspettavo, in realtà, ma speravo fosse una di quelle volte in cui mi sbagliavo. Andai anche al bar da Pitt la sera, ma non la vidi mai. Quando non venne a lezione nemmeno il lunedì e il martedì della settimana dopo, avevo deciso che se non si fosse presentata nemmeno il giovedì, avrei parlato con quella sua amica, mi sembrava si chiamasse Merida. Così fu. Giovedì entrai in classe e lei non c'era. A fine lezione cercai di parlare con Merida. Finii cinque minuti prima e mi diressi verso la platea, dove la signorina…

"Mi scusi, lei è la signorina?"

"Smith, Merida Smith"

…la signorina Smith si trovava e cominciai a parlarle.

"Signorina Smith, sa per caso qualcosa della signorina Chapman? Non la vedo a lezione da un po'.."

"Piper non sta molto bene, mancherà un po', ma non si preoccupi, le passo io gli appunti…"

"Ah, molto, molto bene, le dica pure che se ha problemi o domande può venire nel mio ufficio, a ricevimento…"

"Certo, glielo dirò. Adesso io devo andare, ho un'altra lezione, arrivederci professoressa Vause…"

"Arrivederci", e se ne andò.

Quella ragazza non lasciava molto trapelare le proprie emozioni, da come mi aveva guardato, non ero riuscita a capire se sapesse o no di quello che era successo tra me e Piper e non sapevo se la cosa mi turbasse o no.

Uscii dall'aula, ero particolarmente stanca quel giorno e mentre passavo per il corridoi del secondo piano per raggiungere il mio ufficio, guardai fuori dalla finestra e vidi un ragazzo ed una ragazza che uscivano dalla facoltà a braccetto. Non riuscii a vederli bene perché svoltarono l'angolo e furono fuori dalla portata della mia vista. La ragazza assomigliava molto a Piper.

"Sto avendo le allucinazioni", pensai. E se non fosse stato così? Capii che era tempo di prendere le proprie decisioni. E alla svelta.


	17. Chapter 17

Non potevo andare a lezione di Geometria Differenziale, ma alle altre lezioni dovevo andarci, quindi avevo deciso di andare in facoltà alla mattina prestissimo, mettermi a studiare all'ultimo piano, andare a lezione e cercare di stare lontano il più possibile dall'aula e dallo studio dove sapevo ci fosse Alex. Ero andata un paio di volte al bar da Pitt, ma l'avevo vista appena ero entrata dalla porta ed entrambe le volte me ne ero andata, così decisi che avrei evitato quel posto per un po', con Merida e gli altri trovammo un altro bar verso il centro della città e quelle poche volte che uscivamo andavamo lì, nessuno chiese perché non andassimo più da Pitt.

Quel giorno però arrivai in facoltà un po' più tardi del solito e non trovai nessun posto libero all'ultimo piano. Dovevo immaginarlo. Erano in arrivo le provette di metà semestre e tutti sarebbero stati stra presi dallo studio. Decisi quindi di mettermi al piano terra, in un'auletta studio abbastanza in disparte e che sapevo essere non molto affollata. Erano ormai quasi le 11 e sapevo che di lì a pochi minuti sarebbe arrivata Merida a portarmi gli appunti di Geometria Differenziale. Mi arrivò un messaggio e pensai che fosse lei e invece era Larry. "Che bella maglia blu che porti oggi!". Quel messaggio, non so perché, mi fece sorridere e mi guardai intorno alla ricerca di Larry. Lo vidi qualche tavolo più in là che mi guardava fuori dal vetro della stanza. Lascia le mie cose e uscii a salutarlo.

"Ehi!"

"Ciao!"

"Che ci fai da queste parti?"

"Sono venuto per pranzare con Kieran ma mi ha appena bidonato, stavo tornando a casa e passando di qui ti ho vista e allora mi sono fermato a salutarti…"

"O meglio, ti sei fermato a fare i complimenti alla mia maglia…"

"Guarda, non volevo offenderti, ma mi sono fermato solo per complimentarmi con la tua maglia, adesso posso andarmene in pace, il fatto di salutarti era solo una scusa…"

"La mia maglia ringrazia ma io sono alquanto offesa!"

"Chiedo perdono! Come posso farmi perdonare?", mi misi a ridere perché la sua faccia era terribilmente seria.

"Stavo scherzando!"

"Io no…vuoi prendere il posto di Kieran e venire a pranzo con me?"

Non mi aspettavo quella proposta.

"Starei aspettando Merida per gli appunti di una lezione…", tra l'altro Merida era in ritardo rispetto al solito.

"Beh possiamo andare dopo che è arrivata!"

"Ah…beh allora va bene!"

"Ti aspetto fuori, devo fare una chiamata!"

"A tra poco!", e riandai al mio tavolo. Trovai un messaggio di Merida : "Pip, non riesco a passare da te perché ho un'altra lezione. Ci vediamo oggi pomeriggio che ti devo parlare", mi doveva parlare? Di Geometria Differenziale? O di Alex? Impossibile, figuriamoci se Alex si fosse scomodata a chiedere di me a Mer, non ne avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio. Sarà stata una lezione particolarmente difficile e quindi le sue doti di Fisica non sarebbero state sufficienti e quindi serviva un apporto Matematico alla cosa. Le avrei chiesto dopo pranzo di cosa mi dovesse parlare, mi limitai a scriverle "Oks, vado a pranzo con Larry e poi torno. A dopo", misi via le mie cose e me ne andai. Fuori trovai Larry sulle panchine davanti all'ingresso.

"Sono pronta, possiamo andare…ma è un po' presto per pranzare, cosa dici se andiamo prima a fare aperitivo?"

"Sono pienamente d'accordo!"

Cominciammo ad incamminarci per uscire ma quando stavamo arrivando all'angolo che portava in strada, inciampai ma per fortuna Larry era abbastanza vicino a me che mi aggrappai al suo braccio e riuscii a non cadere.

"Oddio sono la solita maldestra!"

"Guarda che non devi fingere di cadere per prendermi sotto braccio, sai?", e si mise a ridere.

"Come siamo spiritosi oggi!", e mi misi a ridere pure io.

Fu un aperitivo tranquillo, così come il pranzo che ne seguii : una pizza e tante risate. Parlammo davvero tanto. Decidemmo di andare a prendere anche un gelato, poi lui mi riaccompagnò in facoltà e se ne andò a casa. Scrissi a Merida per chiederle dove fosse e, quando mi rispose, mi diressi verso la biblioteca per raggiungerla.

Salii le scale e poggiai la mia borsa sul tavolo dove lei mi aveva tenuto un posto, dopodichè mi disse : "Accompagnami alle macchinette a prendere un caffè che ti devo parlare".

Arrivate alle macchinette le chiesi cosa fosse successo.

"Alex mi ha chiesto di te stamattina", cosa?

"Cosa?"

"Già, nemmeno io me l'aspettavo"

"E come?"

"Ha finito lezione cinque minuti prima e poi mi si è avvicinata e mi ha chiesto se sapevo qualcosa di te, perché non ti vedeva da un po' a lezione…"

"Non ci posso credere…"

"Non pensavo si sarebbe sbilanciata, nemmeno di un millimetro…"

"Sì ma infatti, questo non è da Alex… e tu cosa le hai risposto?"

"Cosa volevi che le rispondessi? Oh guardi professoressa, la mia amica non viene più a lezione perché lei prima l'ha baciata senza spiegazione in uno squallido bagno, poi l'ha riempita di tanti dolci parole, poi se n'è andata lasciandola in balia di mille dubbi, poi è ritornata, se l'è portata a letto e il giorno dopo si è presentata a casa la sua fidanzata della quale non si sapeva l'esistenza, spezzando il cuore di questa piccola matematica? No, le ho detto che non stavi bene e che ti avrei passato gli appunti…"

"Ah perfetto…e lei?"

"Lei mi ha detto che se hai dubbi o che, puoi andare a ricevimento da lei…"

"Dubbi? Ti ha detto così?"

"Sì, riguardo le lezioni e gli appunti ovviamente…"

"Ah beh certo, che stupida…"

"Piper questa situazione non mi convince, da come me la descrivi non è da lei comportarsi così…"

"Dici che dovrei andare a parlarle?"

"Non credo proprio, se vuole parlarti, viene lei…tu stai tranquilla che hai già fatto abbastanza…"

"Io? Ma…"

"Non parlare… Che non mi avevi detto nulla quando è successo quel che è successo…"

Ci fu un momento di silenzio.

"Sai vero che era la mia prima volta?"

Merida mi guardò, con il bicchiere di caffè a mezz'aria. Uno sguardo che sapeva fare solo lei. Era un momento serio, ma quello sguardo mi faceva morire dal ridere.

"Mer lo so che non dovrei ridere, ma come mi guardi tu, davvero, non riesco più a trattenermi…", e scoppiai a ridere.

"Io ti dovrei prendere a legnate", e così dicendo finì il poco caffè che le era rimasto e buttò via il bicchiere.

"Meglio che torno a studiare va… guarda te questa"

"Mer ti voglio bene anch'io", e la seguì.

"No io no. A proposito, come mai sei andata a pranzo con Larry?"

"Perché doveva pranzare con Kieran che però l'ha bidonato all'ultimo minuto, stava uscendo e mi ha visto, così mi ha chiesto se andavo con lui…"

"Non credo proprio che sia questa la vera versione…"

"Scusa?"

"Oggi io ho pranzato con Kieran, ma ci eravamo accordati ieri, quindi è impossibile che Larry non sapesse che Kieran non fosse disponibile a pranzo…"

"Ma magari non se ne ricordava più…"

"Non credo sai…"

"Beh ma perché allora era in facoltà?"

"Cazzo Piper fai Matematica! Fai 2 più 2 no?"

"No dai, non può essere…"

"Forse magari sì…"

"Dici che Larry sia interessato a me?"

"Non mi pronuncio… tanto poi non mi ascolti mai!"

"Io ti ascolto sempre!"

"Se mi ascoltassi, non finiresti sempre nei casini.."

"Ma sono loro che cercano me…ehi un momento, non mi hai detto che andavi a pranzo con Kieran!"

"Beh tu non mi hai detto che sei andata a letto con Alex!"

"Abbassa la voce! Vuoi che lo sappia tutta la facoltà! Ti ho detto che mi dispiace!"

"Volevo dirtelo di Kieran…ma ero ancora arrabbiata con te!"

"E adesso lo sei ancora?"

"No, adesso no…perché ho capito che me ne avresti comunque parlato…"

"Esatto…pace?"

"Pace…", e ci abbracciamo.

"Ora però mi devi raccontare di te e Kieran!"

"No, adesso studiamo, poi ne parliamo!"

"Uff, okay!"

Tornammo a sederci al nostro tavolo. Pensavo a Larry. Possibile che fosse venuto in facoltà per vedere me? Non riuscivo a capire se questa cosa mi facesse piacere oppure no. E poi la storia di Alex. Non potevo credere che avesse lasciato il suo orgoglio e che avesse parlato con Merida. Non stavo capendo più nulla. Fu in quel momento che, guardando il telefono, vidi che mi erano arrivati due messaggi, entrambi da due persone inaspettate.


	18. Chapter 18

I messaggi che mi arrivarono erano di Larry e di Red. Red non mi scriveva mai se non per auguri o per ricorrenze varie. Quel giorno non era il mio compleanno e non si festeggiava nulla di particolare, quindi pensai che ci fosse qualcosa di urgente che doveva dirmi, di talmente urgente da non poter aspettare il mio ritorno a casa. Infatti fu così.

"Piper dove sei? Ho bisogno di parlarti subito"

"Sono in facoltà, riesci a raggiungermi?"

La risposta arrivò qualche secondo dopo. "Si. Arrivo"

Scesi nel cortile della facoltà ed aspettai lì Red che arrivò dopo 10 minuti. Aveva una faccia sconvolta.

"Red che succede?"

"Piper andiamo a sederci in qualche bar, ti prego, ho bisogno di bere qualcosa"

"Va bene, aspettami qui, vado a prendere le mie cose"

Salii in biblioteca, salutai Merida e le disse che l'avrei chiamata in serata.

"Ohi Pipes, tutto bene?"

"Si si, è per Red…"

"Sta male?"

"Ha solo bisogno di sfogarsi…ci sentiamo dopo.."

"A dopo!"

Portai Red da Pitt, non mi interessava di Alex, in quel momento Red aveva bisogno di me.

"Red, cosa vuoi da bere?"

"Una vodka"

"Sono solo le 5 del pomeriggio…"

"Non mi importa, mi serve qualcosa di forte"

"Okay okay…ehi, Pitt? Ci porteresti una vodka e una sambuca?", Pitt mi guardò come per dire "Sono solo le 5 del pomeriggio!", ma lo zittii con lo sguardo e andò verso il bancone a preparare quello che avevo chiesto.

"Red, che succede?", non smetteva di fissare il tavolino dove ci eravamo sedute.

"Piper ti ricordi che ti avevo parlato che a casa avevo qualche problema?"

"Si, è successo qualcosa? Grazie Pitt…", aveva capito che qualcosa non andava e quindi tanto in fretta aveva preparato da bere, tanto in fretta ci lasciò i bicchiere e se ne andò.

"Mi ha appena chiamato mio padre.. abbiamo, abbiamo dovuto chiudere il ristorante che avevamo… sapevo da un po' che gli affari andavano male, ma non così tanto.. io ci sono praticamente cresciuta in quel ristorante… e adesso mio padre e mia madre sono senza lavoro… e come puoi ben capire, anche senza soldi.. ", disse tutto questo con un tono di voce piatto, piattissimo, non una lacrima, non un segno di debolezza, solo la faccia sconvolta e lo sguardo fisso sul tavolino. Poi prese la vodka e la finì in un solo sorso.

"Oh Red…"

"No, non voglio parole di conforto, avevo solo bisogno di dirlo a qualcuno. Io non parlo molto, ma certe cose bisogna dirle a voce alta per rendersene conto. E ci sono poche persone di cui mi fiso e una di queste sei tu"

"Cosa pensano di fare ora i tuoi?"

"Non lo so, davvero… io sono all'università e anche le mie due sorelle… non so davvero come faremo… non doveva capitare anche questa, mio padre si è ammazzato di lavoro per quel posto… era tutta la sua vita…"

"Non posso immaginare… sarà distrutto…"

"Certo che lo è… ma lui è peggio di me, se io non parlo dei miei problemi, lui è proprio muto…"

"E' russo tuo padre vero?"

"Sì, uno dei russi più freddi che io abbia mai conosciuto e nelle mie vene scorre il suo stesso sangue freddo, mentre le mie sorelle hanno preso da mia madre… lei è ucraina, ma non è per niente fredda, per fortuna c'è lei a casa ad aiutare mio padre, senza di lei, lui sarebbe un uomo finito…"

"Sei molto severa con te stessa e con la tua famiglia.."

"Sono stata cresciuta così, a pane e vodka… io e le mie sorelle venivamo punite molto spesso quando non rispettavamo le regole imposte dai nostri genitori, ma li amiamo per questo, ci hanno fatte diventare delle donne forti… adesso siamo noi che li dovremo aiutare a non cadere nella depressione… mia madre era la cuoca del ristorante, mentre mio padre si occupava della sala, dei camerieri e della contabilità, ora che si ritroveranno soli e a non fare niente per tutto il tempo, impazziranno…"

"Red non so come aiutarti…"

"Non puoi, ma grazie per avermi ascoltato"

"Non mi devi ringraziare, te l'ho detto che per qualsiasi cosa io ci sono…"

"E tu?"

"Io cosa?"

"Devi dirmi qualcosa? Non eri molto felice l'ultima volta che abbiamo parlato.."

Dall'ultima volta che avevamo parlato erano successe molte cose, ma non mi sentivo di raccontargliele, mi sembrava di appesantirla di un altro fagotto e sicuramente non aveva bisogno di altri problemi oltre ai suoi.

"Io sto bene, non è successo nulla di nuovo dall'ultima volta, sono molto presa dai corsi e non ho tempo di pensare ad altro…"

"Vai sempre via molto presto la mattina e torni a casa molto tardi la sera ultimamente…"

"Già, arrivo prima in facoltà per cercare di prendere un posto tattico per studiare, con le provette di metà semestre, sembra che tutti siano stati infettati dalla studiarella e nei tavoli che ci sono nei piani, nelle aule studio o in biblioteca si trova difficilmente un posto libero se non arrivi molto presto…"

"Posso capire, noi le provette di metà semestre non le facciamo, e quindi questo problema di sovraffollamento non si presenta. Senti Piper, scusami se ti ho fatto perdere tempo, adesso vado a casa a preparare qualche dolce così magari mi distraggo un po'…"

"Guarda ti accompagno, penso che continuerò a studiare a casa…"

"Sei sicura? Sennò ti riaccompagno in facoltà…"

"No guarda, davvero, vengo con te…"

"Okay", pagammo Pitt e ci avviammo verso casa. Lungo il tragitto cercai di parlare del più e del meno e di cose particolarmente stupide, nel tentativo di distrarre Red dai suoi pensieri e fui contenta di riuscirci, almeno in parte. Mi raccontò di aver avuto un fidanzato il primo anno di università, ma quando lo portò a casa e rifiutò la vodka che gli aveva offerto il padre, offendendolo oltre misura, decise che quella relazione, anche se iniziata da poco, doveva finire.

Fu in quel momento, poco prima di arrivare a casa, che mi ricordai del messaggio di Larry.

Arrivate davanti al cancello, sul muretto c'era qualcuno seduto, incappucciato, che aspettava.

Red tirò fuori le chiavi e aprì il cancello.

"Piper vieni?"

"No Red devo fare una telefonata, vai pure su, arrivo tra poco", e Red proseguì verso il condominio e sparì entrando dalla porta d'ingresso.

Lessi il messaggio di Larry : "Ciao Piper! E' stato bello pranzare con te oggi! Mi chiedevo se volessi uscire dopo cena, io sono da Pitt, con Kieran, se tu e Merida volete aggiungervi, sareste le benvenute!". Mi misi a ridere, perché pensavo al falso bidone di cui mi aveva parlato per portarmi fuori a pranzo e se anche quel messaggio fosse stato una scusa analoga alla precedente perché non aveva il coraggio di chiedermi direttamente e chiaramente di uscire.

"Devi aver letto qualcosa di divertente per ridere in questo modo".

Mi girai verso dove avevo sentito quella voce. Era la persona incappucciata che stava sul muretto.

"Scusa, come hai detto?"

"Se venissi a lezione sapresti riconoscere la mia voce". Dovevo immaginarlo.

"Vedo che non ha perso le sue doti da stalker, professoressa Vause"

Si voltò a guardarmi, ma senza togliersi il cappuccio.

"Cosa stavi leggendo di così divertente?"

"Non sono affari suoi, professoressa Vause"

"Professoressa Vause? E' così che mi chiami ora?"

"Come la dovrei chiamare? E cos'è questo "tu"? Mi chiami "signorina Chapman", come farebbe con qualsiasi altro suo studente…"

"Piper smettila di fare la bambina…"

"Ah sarei io la bambina?"

"Piper lo sai che io sarò sempre la tua Alex e mai la "professoressa Vause", come tu sarai la mia Piper e non "la signorina Chapman", almeno fuori dall'università…"

"Ehi ehi, non stai correndo troppo? Mia? Tua? Qui nessuno è proprietà di nessuno e l'ultima volta che ci siamo viste pensavo di essere stata chiara… in ogni caso tu dici che fuori dalla facoltà siamo Alex e Piper? Due persone? Niente studentessa ed insegnate? Sì? Allora mi dici perché sei conciata così? Con il burqa per nasconderti dagli altri? Questa è la vera Alex, quella che conosco, quella che scappa, quella stronza, quella che pensa di sapere ogni cosa e di avere il controllo su tutto, quella che ti nasconde di essere fidanzata e che ti fa passare la notte più bella della tua vita prima di rovinare tutto, non quella che scende dal suo piedistallo, che mette da parte l'orgoglio e che chiede ad una tua amica informazioni perché non ti vede a lezione, no quella non è Alex.."

"Davvero è stata la notte più bella della tua vita?", ma mi prende in giro? Andai verso di lei e cominciai a spintonarla.

"Ma mi prendi in giro? Sei fidanzata cazzo e non ti sei nemmeno scomodata a dirmelo!"

"Non sono fidanzata, non più ormai", cosa?

"Cosa?"

"Già, volevo spiegarti…volevo spiegarti tutto…", tirò fuori dalla tasca una lettera e me la porse.

"Una lettera? Dopo tutto quello che è successo tu pensi di cavartela con una lettera? Ecco cosa me ne faccio della tua lettera!", la presi e la strappai in quanti più pezzi potei. Alex mi guardò senza espressione.

"Alex, cosa sei venuta a fare qui? Cosa vuoi? Non mi interessa se non sei più fidanzata, io con te ho chiuso!"

"No, non hai chiuso. Ti meriti delle spiegazioni e sono qui per dartele"

"Alex…"

"Vieni a cena con me, o esci con me dopo cena…", dopo cena… avevo un vago ricordo, avevo qualche impegno dopo cena?


	19. Chapter 19

"Non ho nessuna intenzione di uscire con te, proprio nessuna", aprii il cancelletto e me lo richiusi alle spalle, lasciando fuori Alex.

"Piper!"

"No! Piper un bel corno! Adesso sono io che decido! Sì, è vero, mi merito delle spiegazioni, mi hai trattata come un pezzo di carta, ti sei comportata da vera stronza, quindi adesso non venire qui a farmi la ramanzina! Le tue spiegazioni le ascolterò quando vorrò ascoltarle!", mi voltai e andai verso l'ingresso del condominio.

"Piper!"

"E smettila di stalkerarmi! Cerca ti essere coerente con quello che dici! Invece di nasconderti ogni volta che ti avvicini a me!", entrai e non mi voltai a guardarla.

 _A quel punto, presi il telefono, aprii la rubrica e cercai un numero, un numero al quale pensavo di non dover mai ricorrere. Quando lo trovai, chiamai. All'altro capo, mi rispose qualcuno. "Alex", "Ho bisogno di parlarti", "Sai dove trovarmi" e riattaccò. Tornai alla macchina che avevo lasciato qualche metro più in là e cominciai a viaggiare verso la notte._

Salita in casa trovai tutte alle prese con la cena, Nicky, Red e Norma. Red mi guardò e dal mio sguardo capì che qualcosa non andava. Stava venendo verso di me per chiedermi qualcosa, ma io sorrisi e me ne andai in camera. Alex. Sempre e solo lei. Dopo cena…oddio Larry! Presi il telefono e gli scrissi un messaggio. "Ciao Larry! Grazie per il pranzo di oggi! Scusami ma stasera ho un impegno, ma scrivi pure a Merida, che magari lei esce! Ciao, buona serata!", lo spedii e andai a farmi una doccia. Finita la doccia mi precipitai a prepararmi qualcosa di veloce per la cena, avevo fame ma non avevo nessuna voglia cucinare, quindi mi feci un'insalata che finii nel giro di qualche forchettata. Lavai i piatti e poi restai un po' in cucina con Red, e mentre lei preparava i muffin, io leggevo. Dopo un po', però, la stanchezza mi vinse, salutai Red ed andai a letto. Trovai un messaggio di Larry che mi diceva che sarebbe stato per un'altra volta e poi un messaggio di Merida, che mi ero dimenticata di chiamare, che mi domandava se andasse tutto bene. Le risposi che le avrei spiegato il giorno seguente e che probabilmente l'avrei chiamata quando fossi stata in treno perché quel week-end sarei tornata a casa. Dopodiché, non appena mi stesi a letto, caddi in un sonno profondo.

 _La notte mi aveva sempre rassicurata. Quando dovevo prendere delle decisioni o quando qualcosa mi turbava, aspettavo la notte, per poter decidere e perché riuscivo a ragionare meglio. Quello che mi aveva detto Silvye mi aveva particolarmente scosso. Quando ci eravamo fidanzate, lei non aveva amici, così decisi di farla conoscere alle persone della mia compagnia, i miei amici andavano d'accordo con tutti, quindi pensai che non ci sarebbero stati problemi con lei, ma di lì a poco, si scoprì la vera natura di Silvye, ossia il fatto che non sapesse tenere la bocca chiusa, che non nascondeva mai quello che pensava anche se erano cose inopportune e che non esitava a lanciare cattiverie gratuite. I miei amici cominciarono a darle contro, a lamentarsi di lei, ma io, accecata, non li ascoltavo quando cercavano di farmi capire che razza di persona fosse, quindi la difendevo e giustificavo sempre, per ogni cosa. Decisi di staccarmi da loro, non avrei mai lasciato andare Silvye che, anche se litigavamo, riusciva sempre a riprendermi. Il tempo passava, finii la triennale ed iniziai la specialistica, così come Silvye. Non avevo nessun amico, da una parte perché non riuscivo più a fidarmi di nessuno, dall'altra perché pensavo che non mi serviva nessun altro oltre a lei. Ad un certo punto, le liti cominciarono ad essere molto forti, arrivammo alle mani in alcuni momenti. Litigavamo, ma io, nonostante tutto, tornavo, ogni volta. Era una cosa estenuante quel tira e molla continuo. In quel periodo mi scolpii la corazza più forte di sempre, volevo mostrarmi fredda, non solo con lei, ma anche con gli altri, volevo qualcosa che mi proteggesse. Poi, una sera, dopo l'ennesima litigata, dissi a Silvye che era tutto finito e lei scoppiò in lacrime, dicendomi che avremo passato anche quel brutto momento. Le ripetei più e più volte che no, quella sarebbe stata l'ultima delle nostre litigate e che io, stavolta, non sarei tornata indietro. Le tenni testa, non abbassai la guardia nemmeno un attimo, nonostante le sue lacrime fossero diventate una vera e propria supplica, così, alla fine, distrutta, le dissi quelle che voleva sentirsi dire : prendiamoci una pausa. Mi ringraziò in tutti i modi, il suo pianto isterico divenne un pianto di gioia, accompagnato da parole come "Cambierò, vedrai, andrà tutto bene" e altre parole alle quali non avevo nessuna intenzione di credere. Andammo a letto e quando mi svegliai, non era più a letto con me. Al suo posto c'era una lettera che diceva che aveva bisogno di stare da sola, che tornava a casa sua e che non sapeva quando sarebbe tornata. In quel momento, respirai la libertà. Era la fine di Agosto e quello stesso giorno, mi arrivò una mail dal professore dell'università con il quale avevo scelto di fare dottorato, dicendomi che a causa di un'improvvisa chiamata da Harvard, avrei dovuto tenere io il suo corso di Geometria Differenziale agli studenti del terzo anno. Sembrava che il mondo avesse cominciato a sorridermi. La sera di quel primo giorno di libertà decisi di festeggiare. Andai nel bar davanti alla facoltà di Matematica e fu lì che, per la terza volta in quella giornata, mi sentii vibrare il cuore. Avevo visto al bancone una ragazza, che non spiccava per nulla tra tutta quella gente. Non aveva nulla di più di altre donne che avevo visto. Ma la sua semplicità mi aveva rapito. Non so cosa avesse, ma dovevo assolutamente parlarle, guardarla negli occhi, senza però perdere la mia inseparabile corazza. Bastò uno sguardo, poi per farla crollare. Quando Piper mi guardò la prima volta, con quello sguardo innocente, tutto crollò, tutto quello che avevo costruito in anni ed anni di litigi e di solitudine se ne andò via. Mi sentii scoperta. Così, sfoderai le mie pessime battute, pur di allontanarmi da quegli occhi, ma appena fui fuori da quel bar, era immensa la voglia di poterli rivedere. Quello che avvenne poi fu tutto molto confuso. Scoprire che era una mia studentessa mi aveva ulteriormente mandato in confusione. Come ogni volta che le sue labbra toccano le mie. Possibile che una ragazza fosse in grado di mandarmi così tanto in tilt? E' vero quello che mi aveva detto Piper poco prima. Io non sono quell'Alex e soprattutto non lo voglio essere. Dovevo in qualche modo rimettermi in carreggiata. A mali estremi, estremi rimedi, ed io, un rimedio estremo, ce l'avevo. Dopo un paio d'ore, arrivai davanti al cancello di una villa. Suonai._

" _Sì?"_

" _Sono Alex"_

" _Parola d'ordine?", oddio, dopo tutto quel tempo?_

" _Sevenevez"_

 _Il cancello si aprì. Proseguii per tutto il vialetto e quando giunsi allo spiazzo davanti all'ingresso della villa, spensi la macchina. Scesi e vidi che c'era qualcuno ad aspettarmi._

" _Sono anni che aspetto una tua chiama, Vause. Avevo perso le speranze"_

" _Ciao Xavier"_


	20. Chapter 20

_Xavier era stato uno dei miei più cari amici. Anche lui faceva parte della mia compagnia. Il nostro gruppo era composto da sette persone. Adoravamo chiamarci "I magnifici sette". Eravamo due matematici, io ed Andrew, due fisici, Helena ed Eliza, due informatici, Xavier ed Alejandro, ed una biologa, Claire. La nostra era una squadra fantastica, ognuno di noi metteva il proprio sapere nelle mani degli altri componenti del gruppo, così potevamo considerarci dei veri e propri scienziati: ognuno di noi, oltre al nostro campo di studio, aveva delle conoscenze in Matematica, Fisica, Informatica e Biologia. Il nostro gruppo aveva una parola d'ordine, ossia "Sevenevez", perché se si appoggiava uno specchio alla fine della parola, questa rimaneva invariata. Avevamo inventato una parola palindroma, che non era altro che sette, scritto da destra e da sinistra. Inutile dire che l'idea era stata di due matematici malati come me ed Andrew. Io avevo dichiarato il mio amore alla Geometria mentre lui all'Analisi. Avevamo avuto molti scontri su teoremi, dimostrazioni, enunciati, ma nulla che poi non si risolvesse con una birra al bar. Helena ed Eliza erano i componenti più tranquilli del gruppo, sognavano entrambe di lavorare al CERN di Ginevra. Xavier ed Alejandro erano uno l'opposto dell'altro : Xavier era tranquillo, non parlava tanto, ma osservava qualsiasi cosa succedesse e sapeva tutto del mondo che lo circondava; Alejandro era intraprendente, non nascondeva il suo focoso animo spagnolo, a volte parlava troppo, ed era anche per questo che molte ragazze, già del primo incontro, non ne potevano più e speravano che lui non le richiamasse. Poi c'era Claire, che si emozionava al solo pensiero di poter sezionare qualsiasi cosa. Avevo una cotta per lei, ma non gliel'avevo mai detto. Il leader del gruppo, ero io. Mi ero creata quella famiglia, dal momento che non ne avevo mai avuta una vera e non volevo assolutamente che ci separassimo. Abbiamo avuto i nostri scontri, per una cosa o per l'altra, per lo stress degli esami, per i problemi di cuore, per i problemi familiari, ma alla sera, ci ritrovavamo tutti, in pace, con un bicchiere di birra o una cioccolata calda. Quando conobbi Silvye e la introdussi al gruppo, non capivo che stavo cambiando, che stavo distruggendo quella famiglia che mi ero creata. Cercarono di parlarmi, gli altri, ma io pensavo solo che mi volessero allontanare da Silvye. L'unico che non diceva nulla era Xavier. Un giorno, quando corsi via da loro dopo l'ennesimo litigio, lui mi raggiunse e si sedette sulla panchina insieme a me, in silenzio. Dal momento che non sopportavo quella sua presenza silenziosa, gli urlai "Vuoi dirmi qualcosa anche tu?", lui mi guardò, ma non con lo sguardo di uno che sta per dichiarare una sentenza, ma con i suoi soliti occhi, che sanno ma che non vogliono parlare. "Quando vorrai, quando avrai bisogno di me, dovrai solo chiamarmi. Anche se so che passerà molto tempo prima che tu lo faccia", poi si alzò e se ne andò via. Dopo qualche giorno, ci laureammo tutti e sette alla triennale e dopo quel giorno, il nostro gruppo si ruppe. Io non sentii più nessuno degli altri e nessuno mi cercò mai._

 _Quella sera, decisi che era giunto il tempo di parlare con Xavier. Erano passati circa cinque anni dalla nostra laurea. Quando scesi dalla macchina, davanti a me trovai un uomo elegante, leggermente abbronzato, con una camicia bianca, che mi aspettava con le braccia conserte appoggiato allo stipite della porta d'ingresso._

" _Sono anni che aspetto una tua chiamata, Vause. Avevo perso le speranze"._

" _Ciao Xavier", pensavo che non fosse cambiato per niente._

 _Venne verso di me e mi abbracciò._

" _Dai, andiamo in casa, penso che ci aspetterà una lunga notte di chiacchiere"._

 _Entrammo in casa e Xavier mi fece accomodare sul divano mentre lui si diresse in cucina._

" _Cosa ne dici se preparo una cioccolata calda?"_

" _Come ai vecchi tempi? Ci sto"._

 _Intanto che lui preparava la cioccolata, io me ne stavo sul divano ad ammirare quel bellissimo salotto. C'era un'enorme televisione attaccata alla parete più lunga e dietro di me, nella parete di fronte alla televisione, vi era una libreria che la ricopriva tutta. Dalla porta che dava sul giardino, vedevo una bellissima piscina e stavo immaginando a quante feste avesse dato Xavier durante l'estate. Quando arrivò con due tazze fumanti, gli chiesi se avesse vinto qualche lotteria per potersi permettere quella casa._

" _Beh sai, Google paga bene i suoi dipendenti", mi disse in un largo sorriso._

" _Lavori per Google? Non ci posso credere! Era il tuo sogno!"_

" _Già, e tu? Cosa fai ora?"_

" _Sto facendo il dottorato ed insegno Geometria Differenziale alla facoltà di Matematica perché il professore che lo tiene è lo stesso che mi segue per il dottorato ed è stato chiamato ad Harvard…"_

" _Ah allora hai continuato con la carriera accademica!"_

" _Esatto. E Alejandro? Sai qualcosa di lui?"_

" _Certo, lavoriamo insieme. E' cambiato sai? Non è più lo scapestrato di una volta e soprattutto parla meno. Si è sposato il mese scorso"_

" _Alejandro sposato? Non ci posso credere. Quanto tempo è passato e quante ne sono successe"_

" _Credo proprio di si…"_

" _Gli altri? Hai notizie degli altri?"_

" _Vause. Ci siamo tutti tenuti in contatto. L'unica persona che non abbiamo più sentito sei stata tu"_

 _Questa frase mi diede un colpo al cuore e mi fece tornare indietro di cinque anni._

" _Nessuno mi ha più cercato"_

" _Perché con quello che era successo in quegli ultimi mesi pensavamo che tu non volessi più essere cercata e non dire il contrario perché sappiamo entrambi che l'unica persona che ascoltavi era Silvye", avevo un groppo alla gola, ma quel che diceva Xavier era tutto vero._

" _Hai ragione. Ho buttato via quello che avevo di più bello allontanandomi da voi. Eravate la mia famiglia"_

" _Di noi parleremo dopo, Alex. Adesso parlami del perché sei venuta qui. Quando hai lasciato Silvye?", lo guardai stupita._

" _Come fai a saperlo?"_

" _Ti dissi che quando avresti avuto bisogno di me, sarebbe bastata una chiamata, ma sapevo anche che sarebbe passato molto tempo. Eri una persona orgogliosa, Vause, non ti lasciavi abbattere da niente e da nessuno, non mollavi mai e quanto eri convinta di una cosa, anche se sbagliata, continuavi su quella strada e quando ti accorgevi che stavi sbagliando, non tornavi indietro, ma cercavi di aggiustare il tiro, tornando sulla retta via. Questo valeva anche per la tua relazione con Silvye. Eri innamorata, o meglio, credevi di esserlo. Lei ti stava cambiando e tu non te ne rendevi conto. Io non ti parlavo come facevano gli altri perché sapevo che non sarebbe valso a nulla, tu non avresti seguito i consigli di nessuno. Anche se non riuscivo a capire come tu ti fidassi di quella ragazza. Lei non aveva nulla a che fare con te, non aveva la tua stessa intelligenza e nemmeno la tua nobiltà d'animo. Ma non serviva dirtelo, prima o poi ci saresti arrivata da sola. E quando mi hai chiamata, poco fa, ho capito che avevi cominciato a rimetterti in careggiata. Ed eccoti qui"_

" _Sono sempre stata convinta che dopo di me, tu fossi quello che del nostro gruppo aveva più doti deduttive, perché non hai fatto Matematica?", si mise a ridere._

" _Quante volte mi hai fatto questa domanda quando eravamo all'Università?"_

" _Penso un numero n piuttosto elevato"_

" _E cosa ti ho sempre risposto?"_

" _Che era più probabile che un hacker diventasse ricco con un computer, piuttosto che un matematico con un groviglio di teoremi"_

" _Vedi? La mia risposta non cambia"_

" _Come non sei cambiato tu, signor Google", e ridemmo tutti e due. Dopo ci fu un momento di silenzio. Dopodiché cominciai a parlare._

" _Ho lasciato Silvye qualche settimana fa. Ma in realtà, la nostra storia era finita da un bel pezzo. Lo stesso giorno in cui mi sono svegliata e Silvye se n'era andata dal mio appartamento, conobbi Piper", e passai tutta la notte a raccontargli quello che era successo._

Mi svegliai all'improvviso. Non sapevo perché, ma il sonno era completamente svanito. Guardai l'orologio. Erano le quattro di mattina. Alle nove avrei dovuto prendere il treno per andare a casa. Mi misi a sedere sul letto. Presi il libro che stava sul comodino e cominciai a leggerlo. Ad un certo punto mi balenò un pensiero in testa. Decisi che era giunto il tempo di smettere di avere paura. Presi il telefono e scrissi un messaggio a Merida.

"Mer dopo ti chiamo, quando sono in treno. Ma questo te l'ho già detto. Senti, ho deciso che lunedì vengo a lezione con te, dalla Vause. E no, non ne parleremo quando ti chiamerò. Ho deciso così. A dopo", inviai il messaggio, con la consapevolezza che Merida me ne avrebbe dette di tutti i colori. O forse no? Forse avrebbe apprezzato quella mia nuova fermezza?

Di lì a poco, il telefono si illuminò. Era Merida.

"PIPER. E tu mi scrivi a quest'ora della notte per dirmi questa tua decisione del cazzo?"


	21. Chapter 21

L'indomani andai a lezione da Alex. Sì, proprio alla sua lezione. Non mi erano serviti i millecinquecento insulti di Merida né i suoi "E poi non dire che non te l'avevo detto, quando a fine lezione tornerai da me per piangere!" per fermarmi. Avevo un'idea in testa e questa volta ero decisa a seguirla.

Arrivai in classe e mi misi proprio in prima fila, davanti alla cattedra, ed aspettai. Dopo una decina di minuti, quando l'aula era ormai piena e la lezione non sarebbe tardata ad iniziare, mi raggiunse Merida.

"Tu vuoi scherzare vero?", mi disse.

"Oh buongiorno anche a te!"

"Buongiorno un cazzo! Non ti è servito a nulla quello che ti ho detto vero?"

"Vieni a sederti che tra poco inizia la lezione"

"E in prima fila ti sei seduta, IN-PRIMA-FILA."

"Mi è calata la vista ultimamente"

"Ti è calato anche il cervello se per quello!"

"Smettila di lamentarti che tra poco iniziamo"

Di lì a qualche minuti arrivò Alex. Appoggiò la sua borsa sulla cattedra, si sistemò un attimo e poi cominciò a spiegare.

Durante la lezione non mi guardò nemmeno una volta, non mi aveva guardato nemmeno quando era entrata.

La guardavo e pensavo che dall'ultima volta che l'avevo vista, non l'era cambiata per nulla, o forse, mi sembrava più bella del solito.

Avevo deciso che alla fine della lezione le avrei parlato, le avrei chiesto finalmente che mi spiegasse tutto e io le avrei detto che da quel momento in avanti, sarei stata pronta ad iniziare qualcosa, un qualcosa che sapevo non poteva uscire alla luce del sole, non volevo certo compromettere la sua carriera e la mia vita universitaria. Ma io volevo Alex, ed ero certa che anche lei voleva me. Per cui, volevo mettere fine a quel tira e molla che abbiamo portato avanti dall'inizio. Volevo mettere la parola "fine" sul nostro passato e "inizio" sul nostro futuro.

La lezione finì, qualcuno fermò Alex per chiederle qualcosa, io misi i libri in borsa e poi mi rivolsi a Merida.

"Mer ci vediamo dopo, devo parlare con la prof"

"Fai quel cazzo che vuoi, io non dico niente, che tanto poi non mi ascolti, se devi piangere però non provare nemmeno a cercarmi", girò i tacchi e se ne andò.

Mi avvicinai alla cattedra e quando anche l'ultimo studente fu soddisfatto dalla risposta di Alex, fu il mio turno.

"Professoressa Vause?"

"Sì?", Alex mi parlò ma i suoi occhi non mi guardavano, erano concentrati a guardare fogli pieni di funzioni lì sul tavolo.

"Ho bisogno di parlarle"

"Sono qui apposta"

In quel momento avrei voluto ucciderla. Mi guardai attorno, nella speranza che nessuno sentisse.

"Alex, per l'amor del cielo vuoi guardarmi?"

Alex sollevò la testa, e finalmente, per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo, mi riguardò negli occhi.

Fu in quel momento, quando i suoi occhi ritornarono a specchiarsi nei miei, che tutta la mia forza, tutte le mie energie, tutti i propositi che mi ero fatta, vennero meno. Il suo sguardo non perdeva il suo potere di spogliarmi e mi tornò in mente quella sera in cui non solo i suoi occhi, ma anche le sue mani, lo fecero.

MI guardò ma il suo sguardo non mi sembrò tanto turbato. Non sapevo se prenderlo come un qualcosa di negativo o di positivo.

"Ah, signorina Chapman…"

Chapman? Ma scherziamo? Ancora con questa storia? Non c'era nessuno in aula, poteva chiamarmi Piper. Dovevo prendere il tutto come un qualcosa di negativo. Ma non potevo darlo a vedere.

"Sì… senti, devo parlarti"

"Sì, anch'io, ma adesso non ho tempo, ho un'altra lezione e poi ho un incontro con il dipartimento. Cosa dice se ci vediamo nel mio studio alle 18?"

Mi sta dando ancora del lei? Ma, stiamo scherzando? Ma magari c'è qualcuno in aula che io non ho visto e quindi non vuole rischiare a darmi del "tu". Oppure è solo stronza.

"Sì certo, alle 18 va bene. A dopo allora"

"Arrivederci", mi disse e se ne andò.

Andai in biblioteca e mi sedetti vicino a Merida, che era alquanto sorpresa nel vedermi arrivare così presto e abbastanza tranquilla.

"Allora?", mi chiese.

"Eh allora niente, mi ha detto che mi deve parlare che ci vediamo nel suo studio alle 18"

"Ci vai?"

"Eh sì che ci vado, perché non ci dovrei andare?"

"Ah io non mi pronuncio più", e si rimise a studiare.

Non pranzai, rimasi in biblioteca a studiare fino alle 18 meno un quarto, cercando di distogliere i miei pensieri che in tutte quelle ore si potevano riassumere in una domanda : "Cosa mi deve dire?".

Non volevo farmi illusioni prima di varcare la porta del suo studio.

Arrivai davanti al suo studio cinque minuti prima. La porta era semiaperta e così decisi di bussare.

"Avanti", mi rispose Alex.

"Sono io", dissi aprendo la porta.

"Sì, lo so. Chiudi pure"

Chiusi la porta ed andai a sedermi davanti a lei.

"Finalmente hai deciso di ridarmi del "tu"?", cercai di scherzare, ma Alex era piuttosto seria.

"Quando sono in aula, sono la tua professoressa, Piper, non posso darti del tu.."

"Sì, va bene, hai ragione", non mi sembrava il caso di contraddirla, "Cosa mi dovevi dire?", decisi di fare la gentildonna e lasciarla iniziare per prima.

"Piper è da un po' che non ci vediamo e non ci sentiamo. L'ultima volta che ci siamo viste ho cercato di spiegarti cos'è successo con Silvye, ma non hai voluto ascoltarmi. In quel momento mi sono sentita impotente. Così, mi sono ritrovata a parlare con una persona che non sentivo da un po' di anni, una persona che costituiva parte della mia famiglia, anzi, una delle persone con le quali ho costruito un famiglia, che poi ho perso a causa delle mie cattive scelte. Sono andata a parlare con questa persona, le ho parlato di te, di quello che c'è stato e di quello che volevo ci fosse. Non ho ricevuto risposte alle mie domande, ma parlando ho capito che è giunto il momento di fare ordine, nel mio cuore, come nella mia vita. Mi dispiace se ti sei sentita usata, mi dispiace davvero tanto. Ma tu sei arrivata così, sei stata come un'onda che mi ha travolto e salvato allo stesso tempo. Ma ora, ho capito che prima di qualunque altra cosa, ci sono io. Prima di qualsiasi altro legame, devo cercare di rimettere in ordine i miei pezzi, gli stessi pezzi che Silvye aveva disordinato e spezzato molto tempo fa. Piper ti sto dicendo che anche quello che c'è tra di noi deve finire, qualsiasi cosa essa sia, qualsiasi cosa che va al di là del normale rapporto tra studente ed insegnante. Ti dirò una cosa: la settimana prossima parto per Harvard, ritorna il professore del vostro corso e per un periodo andrò io là a portare avanti il suo lavoro, non so per quanto ci rimarrò. Prendiamo questo periodo come un qualcosa di positivo : tu non dovrai saltare le lezioni con finte influenze per causa mia, e per me sarà più facile allontanarmi da te".

Mi aveva detto tutto questo guardandomi in faccia. Nel suo volto, non vi era nessuna traccia di tristezza o di indecisione. Le sue parole erano uscite chiare e fredde da quelle labbra che ricordavo così calde, le cui parole mi avevano fatto sciogliere mentre la notte stava calando.

Pensavo alle parole che avevo preparato, alla speranza in cui avevo creduto, alla voglia di iniziare un qualcosa insieme. Tutto cancellato da quelle frasi miste a ghiaccio che mi aveva servito guardandomi negli occhi.

"Bene", risposi.

"Cosa mi dovevi chiedere tu?"

"Nulla, un esercizio che ho risolto in queste ore, ero proprio passata a dirle che non serviva più il suo aiuto. Arrivederci professoressa Vause, e buon soggiorno americano", mi voltai ed uscì, senza lasciarle il tempo di ricambiare il mio saluto.

Non potevo andare da Merida, perché nel tragitto che mi stava portando fuori, le lacrime cominciarono a scendere calde. Decisi che avrei voltato pagina, non sarei rimasta a piangere nel mio brodo. Dovevo cambiare e stavolta sapevo come fare.

 _Piper scappò via appena finii di parlare, non mi aveva dato nemmeno il tempo di salutarla. Avevo ripetuto quel discorso mille volte, finchè finalmente ero riuscita ad impararlo talmente bene ed automaticamente, da riuscire a non piangere quando una a una sputavo fuori quelle parole miste a veleno. Avevo detto addio alla persona che avrebbe potuto essere l'amore della mia vita senza versare una lacrima, anche adesso, su questa scrivania, sento un certo torpore che mi viene da dentro. Mi sto sforzando a trattenere questo istinto a distruggere tutto, a correre dietro a Piper ed a fermarla, ad abbracciarla, a baciarla e dirle che tutto quello che le avevo detto era una menzogna. Invece, presi il pacchetto di sigarette dal cassetto, ne tirai fuori una e comincia a fumarla. Tra tutte le cose idiote che avevo fatto quel giorno, quella era la meno peggio. Ma a volte in situazioni insensate, abbiamo bisogno di fare qualcosa di insensato, per sentirci a proprio agio in quell'ambiente. Facevo qualcosa di insensato perché se mi fossi alzata da quella sedia sarebbe stato per andare a riprendermi Piper. Ma non potevo farlo, avevo deciso e dovevo essere fedele alla mia scelta._

 _Fumavo e pensavo : "Sono proprio una stronza"._


	22. Chapter 22

"E' finita?"

"Sì"

"Ti ha detto proprio così?"

"Sì. E' finita"

"E tu?"

"Io cosa?"

"Cosa le hai detto?"

"Niente"

"Come niente?"

"Non le ho detto niente"

"Niente? Nemmeno un cenno?"

"No. Niente"

"E cos'hai fatto?"

"L'ho salutata e sono andata via"

"Sei andata via?"

"Sì"

"Piper, sei corsa via?"

"Sì, forse "corsa via" è più adatto di "andata via"…"

"Piper"  
"Mer, non dire nulla"

"Non hai nemmeno provato a dirle qualcosa?"

"No. Cos'avrei dovuto dirle? Aprirle il mio cuore quando lei mi aveva appena chiuso il suo?"

"E ora cosa pensi di fare?"

"Niente. Proprio niente"

Era l'una del mattino. Io e Merida eravamo sedute sul mio letto a parlare. Sul comodino la luce era accesa, insieme a due tazze vuote che fino a qualche ora prima erano piene di cioccolata fumante.

Merida era giunta a casa mia dopo cena. Non ero andata a cercarla e quindi sapeva che nello studio di Alex non era andata bene. Arrivò a casa mia e quando le aprii la porta di casa, mi abbracciò. Non mi chiese nulla fino a quando, dopo aver preparato qualcosa di caldo, andammo in camera mia. Non piangevo più, tutte le lacrime che dovevo versare le avevo versate nel tragitto tra facoltà e casa e mi ero ripromessa che, varcata la soglia dell'appartamento, non avrei più pianto. E così è stato.

"Mi è sembrato strano non trovarti in lacrime stavolta", disse Merida, vedendomi stranamente calma.

"Piangere? No. Ho deciso di smettere. Almeno quando si tratta di Alex ho deciso che non servono le lacrime"

"Wow, sono quasi commossa da queste tue parole Pipes", e fece una finta espressione seria che mi fece scoppiare in una fragorosa risata.

"Smettila di prendermi in giro!", e le tirai un cuscino che lei mi ritirò, iniziando così una gara di cuscinate. Ma dopo un po' smettemmo e decisi che era giunto il tempo di dormire. Merida dormì con me, come aveva fatto una notte di quasi un anno prima, quando un'altra persona, purtroppo o per fortuna, decise di sparire dalla scena della mia vita.

Martedì passò via tranquillo, senza nessun avvenimento, tranne forse per Nicky, che aveva ricevuto l'anello di fidanzamento. Quello ufficiale.

Mercoledì, alla lezione di Geometria Differenziale, tutti erano sorpresi di non vedere entrare la professoressa Vause alle 11 in punto, ma si ritrovarono con un professore sulla sessantina, mezzo pelato, con gli occhiali grandi che gli cadevo sul naso. Annunciò di essere il professore del corso, era tornato da Harvard ed aveva mandato la professoressa Vause (sì, la chiamo "professoressa Vause", lei mi chiama "Chapman"? E allora io la chiamo "professoressa Vause"!) al suo posto in America, ma non sapeva bene per quanto tempo.

Mi fece uno strano effetto non vedere Al…la professoressa Vause tra quei numeri, tra quelle formule, tra quei teoremi, i suoi capelli neri che si spostavano da una parte all'altra della lavagna ad una velocità incredibile. Sì, mi mancava, ma non volevo assolutamente pensarci. Anche ai miei compagni, evidentemente, mancava: dopo due ore di lezione si lamentavano già del modo in cui spiegava, o per meglio dire, il modo in cui non spiegava, e speravano solo in un rapido ritorno di Vause.

"Come va?", mi chiese Merida.

"Tutto bene", risposi, anche se in realtà stavo cercando di buttare giù un qualcosa che mi si era creato in gola, simile ad un nodo.

"Va bene.. Senti, io vado a pranzo con Kieran, vuoi venire pure tu?"

"No no grazie, mangio qualcosa al volo e poi mi fiondo in biblioteca a studiare"

"Okay… Ho parlato con Elizabeth, Mark, Jack e stasera pensavamo di andare da Pitt, e vieni anche tu"

"Ma non ho molta voglia…"

"Ho detto che vieni anche tu"

"Va bene, per che ora?"

"Penso per le 22, chiedo conferma agli altri e poi ti scrivo anche a tutti gli altri…"

"Va bene…a dopo…"

Non avevo voglia di uscire, ma, ahimè, non potevo rinchiudermi in clausura.

Finii di studiare verso le 21 e dal momento che non avevo voglia di tornare a casa a cambiarmi per poi ritornare al bar, decisi di andare là prima e di aspettare gli altri, magari in compagnia di qualcosa di forte, come lo erano stati quei primi tre giorni della settimana.

Mi sedetti al bancone e ordinai a Pitt una tequila. Mi girai verso la porta e in quell'istante mi tornarono in mente tante sensazioni, sensazioni che avevano il sapore dell'attesa, attimi in cui più di una volta mi si era bloccato il respiro. In lontananza mi sembrava di sentire anche un bicchiere che si infrangeva a terra. Guardai anche la porta del bagno, per un secondo fui quasi tentata di alzarmi e di andarci, ma a quale pro? Per ricordarmi il sapore di labbra che non sarebbero più state mie? Per sentire il profumo di una notte di passione ormai sfumata nel nulla?

I miei pensieri furono distolti dall'arrivo dei miei amici. Ci sedemmo ad un tavolo e quando tutti eravamo seduti per ordinare da bere quando una mano si appoggiò sulla mia spalla.

"Ciao Piper", disse una voce familiare.

Mi voltai e tutti i miei pensieri tristi si nascosero dietro al sorriso che stavo facendo alla persona che mi stava davanti.


	23. Chapter 23

Larry era lì che mi sorrideva.

"Ciao! Non sapevo ci fossi anche tu stasera!"

"Infatti è una decisione dell'ultimo minuto…Kieran mi aveva detto che veniva qui con Merida e che ci saresti stata anche tu, quindi ho deciso di venire per salutarti…"

"Mi fa piacere vederti, siediti qui con noi!", e prese una sedia per sedersi vicino a me.

Fu una serata piacevole. Merida e Kieran fecero morire tutti dal ridere con i loro siparietti comici, Nicky ci raccontò per filo e per segno la serata in cui il suo fidanzato le ha dato l'anello di fidanzamento, Jack e David disquisirono tutto il tempo su teorie fisiche e matematiche. Io e Larry ascoltavamo. Larry era davvero una persona carina, ogni tanto mi sussurrava all'orecchio qualche battuta stupida su come Jack e David litigavano sul formalismo matematico e sull'inesattezza della fisica oppure mi parlava di come Kieran era perdutamente perso per Merida e che le mille frecciatine che le tirava facevano tutte parte del suo "piano di seduzione", un piano molto strano a parer mio. Merida e Kieran si alzarono ed uscirono per prendere una boccata d'aria. La serata ormai stava per concludersi ed ero davvero felice. Mi faceva un sacco ridere Larry e in quel momento ne avevo proprio bisogno. Peccato che in quel momento, a ridere di più era Nicky e non per la felicità, ma perché aveva bevuto troppo. E, come si sa, l'alcol oltre che a fare diventare tutti più allegri, tende anche a far parlare troppo.

"Allora Pipes, con chi è che ti vedevi in tutte queste sere, anzi, in tutte queste notti?", tutti si voltarono verso di me. Larry compreso e devo dire che il sorriso che aveva avuto per tutta la sera si spense tutto d'un tratto.

Il mio viso cominciò a diventare rosso e se ne accorsero tutti.

"Piper! Hai una storia e non ce lo dici?", disse Elizabeth.

"Chi è? Vogliamo saperlo!", aggiunse David che aveva abbandonato la sua diatriba matematica per ascoltare il gossip del momento.

Dove diavolo è Mer quando serve?

"Nicky cosa stai dicendo? Sono sempre a casa in queste notti!"

"Ma cosa dici? Se a volte resti pure fuori a dormire!"

"Io…io…", e adesso cosa dico?

"Chi vi dice che la persona con la quale Piper ha trascorso le ultime notti, non sia proprio seduta a questo tavolo?", disse Larry sfoggiando un grande sorriso.

Furono tutti presi in contropiede. Si zittirono, capendo e credendo che la mia nuova storia fosse proprio Larry. Si zittirono tutti tranne Nicky ovviamente.

"Seduto a questo tavolo? Ma Piper chi è? Non te la farai mica con Jack vero?"

"Nicky, ora credo che sia il caso che ti accompagniamo a casa, hai bevuto fin troppo", disse Jack.

"Cosa sta succedendo?", disse Merida che era appena ritornata al tavolo. La stavo guardando con una faccia che diceva "Adesso torni. Maledetta".

"Cosa ci siamo persi?", disse Kieran.

"Oh ecco qua la coppia di piccioncini, vi siete persi che Piper ha una storia…", ma Nicky non dovevi andare a casa?

"Che?", disse Merida guardandomi e sbarrando gli occhi, dimenticandosi che Nicky aveva appena chiamato lei e Kieran "piccioncini", sebbene non ci fosse nulla di certo, ma ora i riflettori erano puntati su di me, non su di lei. "No Mer, non ho detto niente, idiota", era quello che le volevano dire i miei occhi.

"Ah sì?", disse Kieran tutto allegro guardando me e Larry. Ora lo stavo guardando come per dire "No, idiota".

"Sì, le ho chiesto dove fosse tutte quelle sere in cui non rientrava a casa, ma lei non ce lo vuole dire e allora moretto lì vicino… scusa, com'è che ti chiami?" disse rivolta a Larry.

"Larry", le rispose.

"Ecco bravo… Larry dice che è uno seduto al nostro tavolo… Ma chi può essere Mer? Dici che sia Jack? Dici che Piper se la faccia con Jack?"

"E Jack dice che devi chiudere quella bocca e andare a casa!", disse Jack, che non vedeva l'ora di andarsene.

"Jack ha molta ragione", disse Merida, "andiamo tutti a casa!".

Ci alzammo e presi in disparte Mer : "Merida puoi accompagnare a casa Nicky, io devo parlare con Larry.."

"Mi dici che cazzo hai combinato?"

"Mi dici che cazzo dovevi fare fuori? Anzi no, me lo dici domani, adesso porta a casa Nicky"

"Okay. Ciao", e se ne andò.

"Ehm, Larry, ti dispiace accompagnarmi a casa? Così facciamo due passi?"

"Certo!"

Io e Larry ci avviammo fuori con gli altri, salutammo tutti e presi la strada di casa con lui. Dietro di me sentivo gli occhi di tutti che ci guardavano. Pazienza, in un futuro molto prossimo, se ne sarebbero dimenticati.

Parlammo un po', nessuno dei due sollevò l'argomento di quanto era successo al bar, ma quando fummo sotto casa, decisi di parlare.

"Grazie per quello che hai fatto prima al bar…"

"Di cosa?"

"Di quando Nicky ha insinuato che io abbia una storia…"

"Oh, ma ti pare… avevo capito che non ne volevi parlare…"

"No infatti…"

"Ma… quindi, hai una storia?"

Eh, e adesso?

"No, nessuna storia…"

"Allora…avevi una storia?"

Mmm. Per la seconda volta "e adesso?"

"No, non avevo nessuna storia…"

"E allora cosa facevi in giro di notte?"

Stavo quasi per dirgli "Ma, un po' di cazzi tuoi?"

"Mi piace passeggiare, di notte… mi piace guardare le stelle, poi stare seduta su una panchina a guardare l'alba…"

"Anche a me piace l'alba…"

"Ah sì?"

"Sì, molto…"

"Una cosa che abbiamo in comune…"

"Una delle tante cose che abbiamo in comune…"

"Già, è vero…"

Lo guardai. Si creò uno strano silenzio attorno a noi due. Un silenzio che lasciava presagire l'inizio di qualcosa. Mi si avvicinò e tra noi ora vi era solo qualche centimetro.

"Senti Piper, è da quando ti ho conosciuta che ti voglio dire una cosa…"

"Sì, dimmi…"

"Vedi, io sono una persona abbastanza timida, non parlo molto, anche perché sono convinto che la maggior parte delle persone con cui parlo mi trovino noioso, ma quando ti ho conosciuta, insomma… è scattato qualcosa dentro di me. Con te sono riuscito a relazionarmi come non sono mai riuscito a fare con nessun altro, quando sono con te mi sento a mio agio… Abbiamo un sacco di cose in comune e non smetterei mai di parlare con te… e poi mi piace un sacco quando sorridi e quindi cerco di fare battute o essere simpatico per farti ridere. Stasera quando Nicky ha detto che forse avevi una storia, mi si è un po' spezzato il cuore, perché pensavo di non avere più nessuna chance con te. Quindi, dopo tutto questo sproloquio, ti dico che mi piaci e che, se lo vuoi anche tu, mi piacerebbe uscire con te, per conoscerti di più, perché è quello che voglio fare da quando ti ho incontrata…"

Ero senza parole. Non sapevo proprio cosa dire. Non mi aspettavo una tale dichiarazione. Era tutto così confuso nella mia testa. Talmente confuso che non mi resi conto che Larry si era avvicinato ancora di più, aveva appoggiato la sua mano sulla mia guancia, vedevo che lentamente il suo viso si stava avvicinando al mio, i suoi occhi che si chiudevano e di riflesso anche i miei. Li avevo quasi chiusi del tutto quando una voce mi portò alla realtà.

"Ciao Piper…"

Riaprì gli occhi, Larry aveva tolto la sua mano dalla mia guancia e si era allontanato un po' e i suoi occhi non si stavano più chiudendo ma erano ben aperti per guardare in modo interrogativo, la persona che dietro di me aveva parlato.

Mi voltai.

"E tu che cosa ci fai qui?", dissi, pensando che fosse l'ultima persona che avrei ma potuto credere di trovare a quell'ora di notte davanti casa mia.


	24. Chapter 24

Lì, in piedi davanti a me, c'era Cal.

"Ciao Piper…", ripeté dopo la prima volta che gli avevo chiesto cosa ci facesse lì.

"Cosa diavolo ci fai qui?", mi voltai e avvicinai a lui, quasi dimenticandomi che ci fosse anche Larry.

"Ehm…sorpresa!", rispose lui.

"Sorpresa un corno! Sono le 2 di notte! Mi vuoi dire cosa ci fai accampato qui davanti casa mia a quest'ora? E come sei arrivato poi?"

"Qualcuno sarebbe così gentile da spiegarmi cosa succede? Chi è lui?", chiese Larry e solo in quel momento mi ricordai di lui.

"Oh scusa Larry. Lui è Cal, mio fratello. Cal, questo è Larry, un mio amico"

"E non solo potrei dire", disse Cal stringendo la mano che Larry gli porgeva.

"Cal, tu non hai nessun diritto di parlare! Larry scusami, ci vediamo un'altra volta", lo salutai e aprendo il cancelletto, trascinai dentro Cal.

"Ma poverino lo lasci così? Non volevo mica interrompervi…"

"Cal smettila di parlare sennò giuro che è l'ultima cosa che farai in questa vita!"

Aprii la porta d'ingresso del condominio, stranamente l'ascensore era proprio lì pronto, vi spinsi dentro mio fratello e premetti il pulsante del mio piano.

"Che diavolo ci fai qui?", dissi.

"Ciao sorellina, che bello vederti!"

"Fai pure il ruffiano? E come hai fatto a venire fino qui?"

"Con il treno"

"Io…sono allibita… cosa sei venuto a fare?"

"Volevo stare un po' con te…"

"Se ciao… dimmi perché… e poi sai che non vivo sola! Ci sono altre persone a cui devo rendere conto!"

"Piper…mamma e papà sono insopportabili…"

"E allora? Questa non è una novità"

"Sì ma Piper, sono davvero al limite…"

"Hanno litigato ancora?"

"Sì..."

"Pesantemente?"

"Ti dico solo che non si parlano"

"Cazzo"

"Esatto"

"Ma qual è il tuo problema? Sei andato ad abitare in una roulotte in mezzo al bosco"

"Già. E vengono lì. A turno. Uno la mattina, uno il pomeriggio e qualche volta anche la sera. Manca solo che restino lì a dormire"

"Ma tu non hai la fidanzata?"

"Sì. Appunto"

"Ah. Immagino che questo potrebbe essere un problema per la vostra intimità"

Eravamo arrivati ma restammo fuori sul pianerottolo a parlare.

"Scusa Cal non glielo puoi dire che anche tu hai una vita e che vorresti un po' di privacy?"

"Pipes sai come sono quando fanno così, non ascoltano nessuno, tranne te"

"Io? Cosa posso farci io?"

"Lo sai che quando fanno così non ragionano più, anche se sembra che tutto vada bene. Mamma fa la stupida come al solito, anzi, forse di più e papà va a pesca da mattina a sera. Ma non si parlano. E vengono da me. L'unica persona che può farli ragionare sei tu, oltre la nonna ovviamente, ma sai che non sta bene"

"Già…"

"Piper devi tornare a casa…"

"Scusa?"

"Devi tornare"

"Ma io ho lezione!"

"Devi tornare, adesso che si può intervenire, sennò poi le cose vanno sempre peggio"

"Okay, ma non posso tornare domani, torneremo venerdì.."

"Va bene"

"Dai, andiamo a dormire, tu dormirai in camera mia, io dormo sul divano", dissi aprendo la porta di casa.

"Okay"

"Galantuomo proprio…"

"A proposito di galantuomo, chi era quel tipo?"

"Te l'ho detto, un mio amico"

"Solo un amico?"

"Sì"

"Un amico che stava per baciarti…"

"Cal, vai a dormire che è meglio"

Cal andò in camera mia e poi in bagno. Erano le 3 del mattino ormai. Presi il cellulare e scrissi un messaggio a Larry chiedendogli scusa e che gli avrei scritto quando sarei stata più tranquilla. Mi rispose dopo qualche minuto dicendomi che non c'era problema e mi augurava la buonanotte. Anche quella giornata era finita, era stata movimentata ma almeno era giunta al termine. Mi sistemai sul divano e provai a dormire. Sentivo che dentro di me c'era un posto rimasto vuoto, sentivo la mancanza di qualcosa, qualcosa che ormai era distante, qualcosa che sapevo non sarebbe tornata mai da me, qualcosa che mi aveva fatta sentire così viva. Mi mancava un pezzo di cuore, ma nonostante tutto cercai di noi pensarci e in men che non si dica mi addormentai.

La mattina dopo mi svegliai e quando arrivarono anche le altre spiegai che avremmo avuto come ospite mio fratello fino al giorno dopo e che poi saremmo partiti per tornare a casa.

Portai Cal in facoltà da me, ma con scarsi risultati : lui e lo studio erano proprio due mondi differenti, così dopo un'ora se ne andò a fare un giro per la città e gli lasciai le chiavi per poter tornare a casa.

Arrivai a casa stremata verso le 21. Trovai Cal che stava chiacchierando con Red e stava mangiando una fetta di torta appena sfornata. Quando si trattava di cibo, lui non si tirava certo indietro.

"Cal hai già cenato?"

"Sì, e tu?"

"No, non ho molta fame, però mangio volentieri una fetta di torta", e mi sedetti al tavolo con loro a chiacchierare un po'.

Verso le 23 decisi che era tempo di andare a letto. Andai in bagno, poi in camera mia a preparare la valigia e in dieci minuti fu pronta. Diedi la buonanotte a Cal e mi rimisi sul divano per dormire. Stavolta nessun pensiero mi turbò perché mi addormentai appena toccai il cuscino.

La mattina dopo colazione andammo in stazione a prendere il treno per tornare a casa. Salii sul treno e cercai di mettere insieme parole che avrebbero dovuto riconciliare due persone il cui rapporto durava da trent'anni. Effettivamente, un rapporto che era più grande di me.


	25. Chapter 25

Piper se n'è andata a casa e vi ha lasciati momentaneamente in pausa. Credete che abbia lasciato solo voi? No, miei cari, ha lasciato qui anche me. La sua soul-sister che tanto decanta. Sì, sono proprio io, Merida. Quindi, per oggi, ci sarò io a raccontarvi cosa sta capitando.

Piper se n'era andata a casa con suo fratello Cal per sistemare delle cose, non mi disse niente di più di un "Ciao, ti chiamo sabato o domenica, appena le acque si saranno sistemate un po' ". Non ero molto sicura che le acque, il lei, si sarebbero calmate e poi, l'ultima volta che era tornata a casa, la meravigliosa idea che era riuscita a partorire era stata quella di voler parlare con Alex, quindi, diciamocelo, non era poi stata un granché. La professoressa Vause. Alex. Mamma mia. Non potevo proprio sopportarla quella ragazza, che all'inizio pensava di essere il dio in terra, sicura di sé, orgogliosa, forte, Piper di qua, Piper di là, la bacia e menate varie…e poi? Si comporta così? Non ci siamo proprio. Ma che persona è una che si comporta così? Mi stava proprio sui coglioni quella Alex, per fortuna se n'è andata e chissà quando torna. Più sta lontana da Piper meglio è.

Erano quasi le 9 del giovedì sera, il giorno in cui Piper era partita, ed io ero ancora in biblioteca. Eravamo rimasti in pochi e io volevo finire il capitolo del libro di Meccanica Quantistica prima di andare a casa, ma una mano mi si posò sulla spalla. Mi voltai.

"Ciao", mi disse Kieran in un largo sorriso.

"Ciao!"

"Sei ancora qui? Pensavo fossi andata a casa…"

"In realtà volevo finire di leggere questo capitolo e poi andare a casa…"

"Cosa stai studiando?"

"Meccanica Quantistica…"

"Uhm, bella…"

"Sì, bella, ma io preferisco Relatività.."

"Io preferisco Struttura della Materia…"

"Sì anche quella non mi dispiace, ma il professore che c'è non spiega molto bene…"

"Chi hai?"

"Il professor Stark…"

"Ah oddio no, lui è orribile, le sue lezioni sono noiosissime…"

"Già, e vogliamo parlare delle camicie da boscaiolo che porta?"

"Cos'hanno le sue camicie?"

"Dai andiamo, sono orribili…"

"Io non le trovo poi così male…"

"Perché sei un uomo e per lo più fisico, un binomio fatale per quanto riguarda la moda…"

"Mamma mia, sei proprio una donna, che non può fare a meno di guardare come è vestita una persona!"

"Certo che guardo! Ce l'ho davanti a lezione! Come potrei non notare come si veste?"

"Sì sì certo, e tu pensi di essere una fisica seria?", e scoppia in una risata che guadagna le occhiatacce di quei pochi studenti ancora rimasti in biblioteca.

"La vuoi smettere di fare casino? Per colpa tua ci butteranno fuori! Adesso vai via che devo finire di studiare!"

"Senti, ti va se ti aspetto fuori e poi andiamo a berci qualcosa insieme?"

"E perché vorresti venire a bere qualcosa con una fisica poco seria che si dimostra essere donna per il semplice fatto di avere dei gusti su come si veste un professore?"

"Beh, perché ho un cuore nobile, e mi piace la beneficienza…"

"Sparisci dalla mia vista, essere ignobile!", dissi dandogli un pugno sul braccio.

"Lo prendo come un sì! Ti aspetto fuori quando hai finito!", rise e se ne andò. Provai a dirgli qualcosa di poco carino, ma ormai era distante. Kieran mi faceva sempre andare su tutte le furie quando mi chiedeva di uscire. In realtà mi faceva andare su tutte le furie sempre, ma mi piaceva parlare con lui.

Finii il capitolo in dieci minuti, ma non uscii prima di venti, non avevo nessuna intenzione di favorire quel burbero di un fisico, quindi volevo farlo aspettare il più a lungo possibile.

Era davanti alla panchina della biblioteca ad aspettarmi. Stava leggendo un libro. Sembrava quasi una persona seria quando leggeva. Alzò gli occhi, mi sorrise, chiuse il libro e disse : "Andiamo?".

"Sì, ma solo se paghi tu"

"Pure squattrinata sei?"

"Tu hai detto che ami la beneficienza…"

"Touchè!"

"Dai che sto scherzando! Cosa dici se andiamo da Pitt?"

"Ottima idea, credo che dovremmo pagare l'affitto a quell'uomo, siamo sempre lì!"

"Hai ragione!"

Passammo tutta la serata a disquisire sui professori e sulle nostre scelte per proseguire gli studi. Kieran non era molto entusiasta del programma che offriva la nostra università per il dottorato e quindi non sapeva se dopo l'ultimo anno di magistrale, sarebbe rimasto o se ne sarebbe andato in un'altra città. Io invece, non ero attratta da nessun corso dei vari percorsi magistrali e non avevo un anno e mezzo come Kieran per decidere, ma solo poco più di sei mesi, così chiesi a lui quale sarebbero stati i corsi che avrei dovuto scegliere se fossi rimasta.

Si fecero le 2 e gli unici rimasti al pub eravamo noi. Pitt si avvicinò e ci fece capire che era tempo di tornare a casa.

"Ti accompagno a casa Mer?"

"No no tranquillo, ho parcheggiato la macchina qui vicino"

"Allora ti accompagno alla macchina"

"Okay"

Camminammo per cinque minuti ed arrivammo.

"Beh eccoci qui, grazie per la serata!"

"Non c'è di che!"

"Ciao, ci vediamo presto!", mi girai per aprire la macchina ma Kieran mi prese per un braccio, mi portò verso di lui e mi diede un bacio. Quando ci staccammo, mi rivolse un sorriso e mi disse : "Buonanotte, a domani", e se ne andò.

Rimasi lì, al freddo per un paio di minuti, poi salii in macchina. Mi si stampò sul viso un sorriso da ebete, accesi la macchina e partii. Arrivata a casa gettai la borsa sul pavimento in camera mia e mi buttai a letto così. Vestita. E sprofondai nel sonno più profondo che avessi mai avuto.

Venerdì mattina, quando mi svegliai, la prima cosa che pensai fu : "Devo dirlo a Piper!", ma non avevo il coraggio di farlo. Lei era a casa con i suoi problemi ed io non volevo parlarle di una cosa così banale. Decisi che avrei aspettato, anche perché mi stavo montando la testa. Era solo un bacio dopotutto. Dovevo ripigliarmi. Andai in cucina per fare colazione, e vidi che mi era arrivato un nuovo messaggio. Era Kieran. "Scusami ma oggi non sono in facoltà. Ti va se domani sera andiamo fuori a cena? Devo parlarti". Ecco, lo sapevo. "Okay", fu la mia risposta.

Cercai di distrarmi dal pensiero di Kieran e di quel bacio, ma con scarsi risultati, non riuscii a studiare quasi nulla quel giorno e non vedevo l'ora che arrivasse sabato sera per poter parlare con Kieran.

Passarono veloci sia il mattino che il pomeriggio di sabato. Kieran ed io c'eravamo dati appuntamento davanti ad un piccolo ristorante italiano poco lontano da casa mia. C'ero passata davanti tante volte, ma non ero mai entrata. L'interno del locale aveva uno stile rustico, che ti faceva sentire a casa. Ci sedemmo e cominciammo a guardare il menù. Dopo aver ordinato, io ero un po' in imbarazzo ma non volevo assolutamente darlo a vedere, cominciammo a chiacchierare come facevamo sempre quando uscivamo, ma nessuno dei due sollevò l'argomento "bacio dell'altro giorno". Questo fino alla fine del dolce, finché, quando arrivò il caffè, Kieran decise di parlare.

"Mer ti voglio parlare del bacio dell'altra sera"

"Sì"

"Come avrai capito, o forse no, non so, Larry mi dice sempre che ho uno strano modo di sedurre le ragazze…dici che ho un modo strano di sedurre?"

"Intendi continuando a lanciare frecciatine insolenti e fastidiosissime? Sì, è uno strano modo di sedurre"

"Ah, vabbè andiamo avanti.. insomma, quello che sto cercando di dirti, è che mi piaci, mi piaci davvero tanto e quel bacio l'altra sera… io… io ci tenevo a dartelo, per dirti che mi piacerebbe conoscerti ancora di più e che vorrei fare sul serio con te… quindi, ecco…"

"Ecco cosa?"

"Beh è ovvio…"

"Ovvio che? La smetti di parlare come quei matematici che a volte scrivono "è ovvio" in una dimostrazione di minimo 2 pagine? Esprimiti. Fai una domanda"

"Vuoi essere la mia ragazza?"

"Sì"

"Sì?"

"Eh sì, che ti devo dire, no?"

"No no va bene! Caspita, che persona decisa!"

"Eh, questa sono!"

Ci fu un momento di silenzio nel quale ci guardammo entrambi negli occhi, per poi scoppiare a ridere.

Uscimmo da quel ristorante e Kieran mi accompagnò a casa. Arrivati davanti al cancello, ci salutammo con un bacio.

Arrivai in camera e decisi che avrei scritto a Piper, non riuscivo più a trattenermi.

Presi il telefono e le scrissi un messaggio.

"Mi sono fidanzata con Kieran", inviai e nello stesso tempo mi arrivò un messaggio.

"Mi sono fidanzata con Larry", era di Piper.

Le risposi con : "COSA?", e inviai.

Lei mi rispose nello stesso istante con : "COSA?".

Eravamo molto originali nei nostri messaggi.


	26. Chapter 26

Ero tornata da poco a casa e appena varcata la soglia avevo capito che le cose andavano davvero male.

"Ciao tesoro mio!", mia mamma mi era corsa incontro per abbracciarmi. Cosa che solitamente non faceva mai.

"Ciao mamma…"

"Oh ma che bello vederti a casa!"

"Sì certo, dov'è papà?"

"Non vedo l'ora di prepararti qualcosa di buono per cena!"

"Sì ottimo, dov'è papà?"

"Spero che tuo fratello Cal non abbia dato disturbo in casa, soprattutto alle tue coinquiline…"

Bene, le avevo chiesto due volte dove fosse mio padre solo per avere la conferma che avesse evitato volutamente quella domanda. Le cose andavano peggio di quanto pensassi. Andai in camera ad appoggiare la valigia, poi andai in giardino dove sapevo avrei trovato papà.

Lo trovai a sistemare la siepe. O meglio, a rovinarla. Quando la faida tra lui e mamma finirà, chiamerà il giardiniere per sistemarla.

"Ciao papà"

"Oh ecco la mia bambina!"

Male. Molto molto male.

"Come stai?"

"Oh non c'è male dai… stavo cercando di sistemare questa siepe"

"Perché cos'ha che non va?"

"Non era tagliata bene…"

"Ora è tagliata peggio"

"Come sei drastica"

"Cos'è successo con la mamma?"

"Ecco vedi, è proprio storta in questo punto"

"Papà smetti di rovinare la siepe, quando questa tua ostinazione al mutismo con la mamma finirà, dovrai pagare fior fior di quattrini il giardiniere, come ogni volta, quindi cerca almeno di limitare i danni.."

"E' andato bene il viaggio?"

"Sì bene. Vado dentro"

"Ciao, a domani"

"Come a domani? Non vieni a cena?"

"Vado a cena da Cal"

"Da Cal?"

"Sì..."

"Guarda che Cal è a cena qui stasera"

"Ah... sei sicura?"

"Sì"

"Allora vado a cena da Ben"

"Chi è Ben?"

"Un mio collega…"

"E questo tuo collega lo sa che vai a cena da lui?"

"Glielo dico ora"

"Ti sembra il caso di andare a cena da qualcun altro? Sono a casa, non puoi rimanere a casa?"

"Hai ragione, non vado a cena da Ben… in effetti non ho proprio fame, andrò a letto presto"

"Fai quello che vuoi", e rientrai. Andai un po' in camera mia a leggere e ci rimasi finché la cena non fu pronta.

La cena fu abbastanza imbarazzante. Io, Cal e mia madre, che aveva appositamente preparato le cose per tre persone e non per quattro, quindi capii che da quando era iniziato il loro silenzio, lei aveva smesso di preparargli colazione, pranzo e cena. Le parole che non riempivano il silenzio tra lei e mio padre furono riversate tutte su quella tavola, perché mamma non smetteva di parlare. Non di cose interessanti ovviamente, ma qualsiasi tipo di futilità sentita al supermercato, dalle sue amiche, al club di bridge, in libreria. Il mondo del gossip sembrava essersi completamente confidato con mia madre.

Decisi che non avrei provato ad iniziare l'argomento a tavola perché sapevo che sarebbe stato spazzato via con molta non-chalance dall'ultimo paio di scarpe comprato dalla signora Winters, la nostra vicina di casa, dall'ultimo libro uscito di tipo Harmony o dallo smalto di Dior che il signor Travers aveva regalato a sua moglie Karoline, abituale frequentatrice della parrucchiera dove mia madre andava. Sparecchiai la tavola e misi i piatti in lavastoviglie, salutai Cal e gli dissi che avrei affrontato l'argomento con mamma e papà non il giorno dopo perché sarei andata a trovare la nonna, ma il sabato, e che quindi non avrebbe dovuto presentarsi a casa, diedi la buonanotte alla mamma e andai a dormire. Prima di addormentarmi sentii che mi era arrivato un messaggio.

"Spero che vada tutto bene, non ti ho più sentita. Buonanotte. Larry", sì Larry, hai ragione, non ti ho proprio considerato da quando è arrivato mio fratello.

"Tutto bene, ti spiegherò appena ho un attimo di tempo. Buonanotte. Piper"

Venerdì rimasi a studiare tutto il giorno dalla nonna, così ne approfittai per farle un po' di compagnia e per pensare a qualcosa per mamma e papà, ma con scarsi risultati. Tornata a casa dissi alla mamma che non avevo molta fame e mi rinchiusi in camera a guardare un film.

Sabato mattina mi alzai presto, feci colazione ed aspettai mia madre in cucina. Quando arrivò mi salutò con un sonoro : "Amore! Ma cosa fai già sveglia? Potevi rimanere a dormire! Ti avrei preparato io la colazione!"

"Mamma di solito mi dici che mi sveglio troppo tardi"

"Oh ma andiamo, sai che a volte sono esagerata"

"No mamma, diciamo che sei esagerata quando mi chiami "Amore, tesoro" e cose così, e lo fai solo quando litighi con papà. Ora ti siedi e ne parliamo"

"Quasi quasi torno a letto perché ho un incredibile mal di testa…"

"Mamma smettila, dobbiamo parlare!"

"E di cosa vuoi parlare?"

"Di te e papà"

"Beh, sappi che non c'è un bel niente da dire!"

"Non vi parlate da giorni, si può sapere cosa diavolo è successo?"

"Tuo padre è il solito. Pensa solo al lavoro e quando torna a casa mi tratta malissimo. Non c'è una volta, e dico una, che mi faccia un apprezzamento, o che mi porti a cena, o che mi porti alle feste dei suoi colleghi. Le uniche cose che devo fare sono preparargli i pasti, lavare e stirare le sue maledette camicie di lavoro! Ed io sono stanca di tutto questo! Poteva stare con quella, lei sì che si sarebbe fatta valere, lei sì che l'avrebbe portata a cena fuori o alle feste!"

"Mamma non ritirare in ballo quella storia…"

"Se non ricordo male, sei stata tu a tirarla fuori tanto tempo fa Piper, non negarlo…"

Non lo negavo perché era vero. Ero io che avevo visto mio padre baciarsi con una donna davanti ad un ristorante e, arrivata a casa, l'avevo detto alla mamma che, senza scompigliarsi, mi aveva messo in punizione perché ero stata fuori tutto il pomeriggio e non avevo aperto un libro.

"Mamma, cosa vuoi che faccia papà?"

"Non c'è nulla che possa fare, se non cambiare, e non lo farà mai, adesso scusami ma vado a cambiarmi, vado in centro a fare shopping…vieni con me?"

"No, rimango qui…"

"Dimenticavo che sei l'anti-shopping, vabbè, fa come vuoi…", e sparì in camera sua.

Era giunto il tempo di parlare con papà. Andai in camera a cambiarmi ed aspettai che la mamma se ne andasse, poi scesi ed andai a cercare mio padre che trovai in veranda.

"Buongiorno papà"

"Buongiorno tesoro"

"Dove hai dormito stanotte?"

"Nella vecchia camera di Cal"

"Ah giusto"

"Tu come hai dormito?"

"Bene dai… papà, dobbiamo parlare della mamma"

"Non c'è nulla da dire…"

"Non vi parlate da settimane"

"Cosa dovrei dirle? Non fa altro che lamentarsi, di ogni cosa!"

"Lei dice che non le fai mai un apprezzamento, che non la porti mai fuori e che non la porti mai alle feste dei tuoi colleghi"

"Ecco, le solite cose, ma tu lo sai quanto sono stanco quando torno a casa? E poi, le cene dei miei colleghi? Ma se non ce n'è uno che sopporta!"

"Dice anche che se fossi rimasto con "quella", lei l'avresti portata fuori a cena e alle feste…"

"Ci risiamo, ancora con questa storia, è successa più di dieci anni fa… e non sarebbe nemmeno successa che tu non avessi detto nulla"

Ecco, lo sapevo, un altro che mi dà la colpa per qualcosa che ha fatto lui.

"E non mi hai mai perdonato per quello, vero Piper?"

"Mi avevi fatto molto male all'epoca. Non posso dimenticarlo"

"Tutti possono sbagliare, anche le persone che ami sbagliano e sbagliando possono farti davvero male, ma non per questo smetti di amarle e loro non smettono di amare te"

Quelle parole mi trapassarono. Erano parole semplici, erano parole che senti spesso in tutti i post più sdolcinati del social network, ma in quel momento mi fecero uno strano effetto. "Le persone che ami sbagliano e sbagliando possono farti davvero male, ma non per questo smetti di amarle e loro non smettono di amare te". Queste parole crearono in me una sola immagine, che credevo di non dover più ospitare dentro di me. Un solo nome che, nel posto più remoto del mio cuore, si era fatto, con quelle parole, un varco e in men che non si dica era arrivato in superficie ed ora era lì, limpido, davanti ai miei occhi. Alex. Alex. Alex, come puoi essere ancora qui?

"Pipes? Piper? Mi stai ascoltando?"

Ritornai alla realtà.

"Sì papà, scusami. Papà, devi parlare con la mamma, devi cercare di farla felice"

"Non posso, non mi ascolta più ormai, potrei portarle anche l'acqua con le orecchie che non se ne accorgerebbe.."

"Sai che non è così, basta poco per far felice la mamma…"

"Non credo proprio…"

"Vuoi un consiglio? Esci e prendile un mazzo di fiori, e non fare il tirchio, prendile delle rose rosse, tante, e poi parlale, vedrai…", non disse una parola, il che, era segno che ero riuscita a seminare in lui quell'idea e il silenzio era solo il concime per riuscire a metterla in pratica. Lo lasciai solo, mi alzai e prima di entrare in casa gli diedi un tenero bacio sulla guancia, che rubò un sorriso a quel suo volto concentrato.

Tornai in camera a studiare e sentii mia madre rientrare quasi all'ora di pranzo. La sentii preparare qualcosa, poi, dopo un'ora circa, mi chiamò per dirmi che il pranzo era pronto. Scesi le scale e quando fui in cucina, sentii la porta dell'ingresso sbattere. Io e la mamma ci guardammo con sguardo interrogativo, dopodiché, mio padre si presentò in cucina, quasi nascosto da un enorme mazzo, ricco di qualsiasi tipo di fiore, era letteralmente un turbinio di colori. Mia madre era a bocca aperta, mentre mio padre aveva stampato sul viso un largo sorriso, misto a quello di una persona felice e di un cane bastonato che si deve far perdonare qualcosa. Decisi di lasciarli soli. Fui quasi in cima alle scale quando sentii mia madre urlare : "E tu pensi che un mazzo di fiori sistemi tutto?". Chiusi la porta, li sentii urlare entrambi per una mezz'ora abbondante, poi non sentii più nulla e non sapevo se era un bene o un male. Qualcuno bussò alla porta e quando si aprii vidi mio padre che mi disse : "Vieni, il pranzo è pronto". Scendemmo e pranzammo tutti insieme. Le cose si erano finalmente sistemate, non sapevo come, ma effettivamente quello non era affar mio. Sapevo che quella perfetta felicità domestica non sarebbe durata a lungo, ma per ora ero contenta così. Alla sera uscimmo fuori a cena insieme a Cal e poi andammo tutti e quattro al cinema. Arrivati a casa, verso l'una, salutai Cal che tornò a casa sua, nel bosco, mentre io e i miei genitori restammo a bere un tè in cucina prima di andare a letto. Mio padre fu il primo a lasciarci per andare a dormire, diede un bacio a me e alla mamma e si avviò di sopra.

"Siete riusciti a sistemarvi?"

"Sì, in qualche modo…"

"Mi sembra che tutto vada come prima…"

"Non illuderti che ogni giorno da adesso in poi sia perfetto come oggi… so che tuo padre non cambierà, io mi arrabbio, ma poi non riesco a stargli lontano, è così con le persone che si amano, ci fanno del male, ma non riusciamo a staccarci da loro, perché il male che ci fanno ci ricorda quanto le amiamo, con il tempo lo capirai anche tu, anche se spero che un giorno, quando ti innamorerai di qualcuno, quel qualcuno non ti ferisca mai, perché il dolore non possa ricordarti quanto amore tu provi per lui… Buonanotte Piper…", mi baciò e andò a letto.

Anche le parole di mia madre rimasero lì, sospese a mezz'aria, quasi volessero mettermi in guardia.

Mio padre aveva ragione, ma non meno ne aveva mia madre. Le persone che amiamo possono sbagliare e farci male, ma non per questo smettiamo di amarle, non possiamo decidere chi ci farà del male e chi no, possiamo solo sperare che non sia il dolore che ci infliggono a ricordarci quando le amiamo.

Presi il telefono e scrissi a Larry.

"Riguardo il nostro ultimo incontro : anch'io mi trovo bene con te e vorrei conoscerti di più. Voglio conoscere ogni cosa di te", scrissi questo messaggio e lo spedii. Larry non ci mise molto a rispondere.

"Mi stai dicendo che accetti di essere…la mia ragazza?"

"Sì"

"Non vedo l'ora di vederti. Buonanotte"

"Buonanotte"

Oddio. Sono la ragazza di Larry, Una persona normale, che non mi ha baciato in un bagno al bar, che non è il mio professore, che non è fidanzato con Silvye e che non mi ha fatto mille paturnie prima di dirmi cosa provasse per me. Ed è un uomo. Sembra tutto così… semplice e normale.

Devo dirlo a Merida.

"Mi sono fidanzata con Larry", scrissi ed inviai. Nello stesso istante mi arrivò un messaggio di Merida.

"Mi sono fidanzata con Kieran".

"COSA?", ed inviai. In realtà volevo scriverle "LO SAPEVO CHE L'AVRESTI FATTO!", ma era troppo lungo.

Lei rispose istantaneamente : "COSA?". Credevo nella telepatia perché io e Merida ne eravamo la prova.


	27. Chapter 27

Era passato circa un mese e mezzo da che io e Merida c'eravamo fidanzate. Tutto sembrava perfetto. Larry e Kieran si erano rivelati dei ragazzi fantastici, anche se con i loro mille difetti, ma sapevano starci vicino, supportarci, sopportarci, consolarci se ne avevamo bisogno e ogni volta che uscivamo insieme non c'era tempo per annoiarsi, anzi, non la smettevamo di ridere. Persino a casa mia sembrava andare tutto bene : mio padre era apparentemente cambiato, o almeno aveva cominciato a fare almeno un complimento al giorno a mia madre e a portarla fuori a cena a fine settimana alternati. Erano rimasti entusiasti quando avevo detto loro che mi frequentavo con qualcuno e non vedevano l'ora di conoscere Larry, come lui, d'altra parte, non aspettava altro che conoscere loro, ma non volevo correre troppo, quindi avevo deciso che le presentazioni sarebbero arrivate con il nuovo anno, se non anche con la primavera.

Era un martedì sera, mancava una settimana a Natale e quindi di lì a qualche giorno le lezioni sarebbero finite, più precisamente sarebbero finite giovedì e avevamo deciso che saremmo usciti, "famiglia" e rispettivi fidanzati, per festeggiare. Le strade erano ricche di luci e di decorazioni natalizie, in ogni via c'era una moltitudine di colori, dove spiccavano il verde degli alberi di natale, il rosso, il bianco e il blu delle ghirlande e delle palline e l'intermittenza delle luci nelle vetrine dei negozi e delle case. Tutti sembravano elettrizzati da quell'atmosfera, avvolti nel calore che emanano i cuori nel periodo natalizio, i bambini che correvano per le strade, che tenevano per mano i genitori, che raccontavano cosa avevano scritto nella letterina per Babbo Natale. Era impossibile essere tristi.

Quella sera, come tutti i martedì sera, non avrei visto Larry, perché il cineforum l'avrebbe impegnato fio a tardi, così, decisi che avrei aspettato Merida e saremmo andate a bere qualcosa da Pitt. Merida era a casa di Kieran, che si trovava non molto distante dal centro della città e dalla facoltà di Lettere, per raggiungerla si doveva percorrere una piccola strada in salita, ai piedi della quale si trovavano delle scale che portavano ad una chiesetta. Mi piaceva aspettare lì Larry o Merida, mi sedevo su quei gradini e nell'accovacciarmi sentivo un senso di libertà, come se in quel posto fossi stata al sicuro da tutto, che nulla di male mi avrebbe potuto raggiungere. Ero arrivata un po' prima dell'orario stabilito e sapendo che Merida sarebbe sicuramente arrivata in ritardo, mi sedetti sugli scalini ed aspettai. Passarono circa dieci minuti prima che Mer arrivasse, accompagnata da Kieran. Salutai Kieran e dopo aver fatto un paio di parole con noi, ci salutò e si riavviò su per la stradina, verso casa sua.

Io e Merida ci risedemmo sui gradini e rimanemmo lì, ad ascoltare il silenzio, il rumore di un auto che passava, il silenzio, la voce di una mamma che stava sgridando al telefono sua figlia perché aveva preso un brutto voto a scuola, il silenzio, il passo affrettato di un marito che portava un mazzo di fiori a casa per la moglie, il silenzio, una breve melodia di una canzone natalizia che arrivava da una finestra che si era aperta e poi subito richiusa lì vicino, e poi ancora il silenzio.

"E' quasi Natale anche quest'anno Pipes"

"Già, è il terzo che passiamo insieme no?"

"Mamma mia già il terzo?"

"Eh sì…"

"Ma quanto passa veloce il tempo?"

"E' incredibilmente veloce"

"Quante ne abbiamo passate insieme?"

"Un sacco, davvero, ci stavo pensando qualche giorno fa"

"Adesso sembra andare tutto per il meglio. Se qualcuno mi chiedesse qual è il periodo più felice della mia vita, giuro che risponderei questo, quest'ultimo mese"

"Sì, anch'io. Ci siamo addirittura fidanzate lo stesso giorno Mer, ti rendi conto?"

"Sì, mi rendo conto che sei sempre tu a copiarmi"

"Ma smettila…"

"Kieran è davvero una persona fantastica, non mi ero mai sentita a mio agio con qualcuno come con lui… Parla tantissimo, ma allo stesso tempo sa ascoltarmi, non credo che riuscirò mai a trovare qualcuno come lui…"

"Sì, è davvero un ragazzo meraviglioso, a parte quando rincara le sue frecciatine…"

"Ah sì, lì è fastidiosissimo, ma non posso fare a meno di ridere!"

"Sì, hai ragione"

"E Larry?"

"Larry cosa?"

"Come ti ci trovi? Mi pare che andiate d'accordo…anche Kieran mi dice che Larry è presissimo da te"

"Sì, è vero, Larry sembra davvero la persona più innamorata del mondo…"

"Sì, ma tu?"

"Io, ecco, è una strana sensazione…"

"Che intendi dire?"

"Mi sembra, per la prima volta in vita mia che tutto vada bene, niente di strano, niente che sembri sbagliato, difficile, complicato, tutto va bene…e io non sono abituata a queste cose…"

"Ma è una cosa positiva no? Il fatto che vada tutto bene!"

"Sì credo di sì…"

"Avanti Piper non lamentarti anche quando le cose vanno bene!"

"Non mi lamento è solo che…"

"Oh guarda Piper!"

Merida stava guardando il cielo, così alzai gli occhi anch'io e vidi che stava iniziando a nevicare. La neve cominciava a scendere lenta e in poche ore avrebbe ricoperto tutto, così, al mattino, i bambini sarebbero corsi alle finestre e avrebbero trovato una coltre bianca nei loro giardini, che la mattina stessa o nel pomeriggio sarebbero stati violati con le più svariate creazioni di pupazzi di neve o per interminabili lotte a suon di palle di neve.

Pensai che la neve era l'elemento perfetto che mancava in quell'atmosfera, non sarebbe stato davvero Natale se non ci fosse stata la neve. Quei fiocchi portavano con loro anche una certa quantità di pace, di tranquillità. Tutto sarebbe stato ricoperto di neve. Potevo quasi toccare quella quiete, quella pace.

"Stavi dicendo Pipes?", disse Merida.

"Oh, non ricordo… evidentemente non era importante… andiamo da Pitt?"

"Cioccolata calda potente?"

"Assolutamente sì!"

Arrivammo da Pitt ed ordinammo, e dopo circa cinque minuti, arrivarono due tazze bollenti e fumanti di cioccolata.

"Freddino fuori ragazze?", chiese Pitt.

"Altrochè!", risposi.

"Ecco qui, riscaldatevi"

"Grazie Pitt!", disse Mer.

Brindammo e cominciammo a bere, sentendo il caldo che scendeva giù, scongelando i nostri corpi.

Non eravamo in molti dentro al locale e quasi tutti avevano preso la stessa cosa che avevamo preso noi. In quel momento mi passò per la testa un problema di geometria che stavo studiando nel pomeriggio e che non mi era molto chiaro, per cui, come ogni volta in cui qualcosa mi attraversava la mente, il mondo si fermò, mi concentravo talmente tanto dal non accorgermi di aver abbassato la testa, non vedendo ciò che avevo davanti, avevo lo sguardo sul tavolo ma stavo letteralmente fissando il vuoto.

Riemersi dai miei pensieri quando sentì Mer dire : "Oh no."

"Cosa? Che succede Mer? Scusami, stavo pensando ad una cosa. Che succede?"

"Porca merda…perché. PERCHE'. Senti Pipe, se ti dicessi di non voltarti per nessuna ragione al mondo, tu lo faresti?"

"Assolutamente no"

"Allora girati"

"Cosa c'è, un mostro?"

"Non scherzerei se fossi in te"

"Andiamo, non esagerare", dissi ridendo.

Mi voltai e il sorrido se ne andò quando vidi chi aveva appena varcato la porta del bar.

Alex Vause era tornata. E non era sola.


	28. Chapter 28

Alex aveva appena lasciato quella che per lei poteva essere davvero la donna della sua vita. Per lei aveva provato qualcosa che non aveva provato per nessun'altra, nemmeno per Sylvie. Qualche giorno prima, era andata da Xavier che l'aveva fatta ragionare, le aveva detto che già una volta aveva perso la testa per la persona sbagliata ed aveva combinato un disastro, se Piper fosse stata la persona giusta, l'avrebbe capito, non ci sarebbe stato bisogno di grandi cose, di atti di pazzia. Semplicemente avrebbe dovuto lasciarla andare, allontanarsi, e se, nonostante tutto, il suo sentimento per Piper non fosse appassito, allora sì, sarebbe stato tempo di agire, di porre fine una volta per tutte a quel continuo andirivieni.

"Alex, sei sempre stata una donna forte, mi sorprende che tu non abbia ancora preso una decisione! La persona che ho conosciuto tanti anni fa avrebbe deciso fin da subito se avrebbe continuato questa storia oppure no!", le aveva detto Xavier.

"Lo so, ma con lei è diverso, lei…lei, lei mi ha spiazzata!"

"Ti ha spiazzata stando seduta in un bar? Cosa stai dicendo Alex? Quante ragazze vedevi nei bar durante tutti gli anni di università? Quando non ti piacevano non le consideravi e se ti piacevano provavi almeno a parlare con loro e in certi casi, non solo.."

"Lo so, sembra una cosa impossibile…"

"No Alex, non è una cosa impossibile! E' una cosa idiota!"

"Xavier mi sento già abbastanza una merda, non c'è bisogno che me lo ricordi anche tu!"

"Ma Alex! Dov'è quest'Alex decisa quando parli di Piper? L'hai mai affrontata così, con foga? Senza aver paura di farle male? Senza trattarla come una ragazzina? Perché è questo che pensi tu, che sia una ragazzina!"

"Non che non lo penso!"

"E allora perché non la tratti come se fosse una tua pari? Dimentichi anzi che sei anche più grande di lei? "Piper di qua, Piper di là", quando parli di lei sembri un cane bastonato! Beh, se è questo l'effetto che ti fa, che quando si parla di lei tu diventi un cucciolo, devo dire che non sei affatto la ragazza forte che ho conosciuto, sei solo una stupida!", e in quel momento, Alex gli sferrò uno schiaffo.

"Oh, io non…"

"Io non cosa Alex? Mi hai dato uno schiaffo, sì, perché me lo sono meritato, così come te lo sei meritato tu quando Piper te l'ha dato. Non sei solo tu quella che deve ricevere schiaffi, Alex. Piper è dentro quanto te in questa storia, e non venirmi a dire che è perché è una tua studentessa, la vecchia Alex ci avrebbe scherzato su, l'avrebbe eccitata l'idea di avere una storia con la propria studentessa, forse anche più di una. Piper non è una bambola di porcellana che non vuoi toccare perché hai paura di romperla, Piper è una persona, se cade si rialza, se le urli addosso, lei ti risponderà a tono, è così che funziona in un rapporto, ci sono cause ed effetti. Da quello che mi hai raccontato tu hai idealizzato Piper, l'hai messa su un piedistallo e volevi che rimanesse lì, ma così non è stato. Dovevi parlarle di Sylvie, dovevi darle uno schiaffo quando se lo meritava. Invece, quando lei è uscita da quella teca di cristallo che le hai costruito, quando ti ha chiesto perché le avevi nascosto la realtà dei fatti, tu sei scappata. Alex, te la sei portata a letto e te ne sei andata. E ti fai colpa di tutto questo. Di TUTTO questo. Ma dimentichi una cosa fondamentale : eravate in due. Tu hai sbagliato a non dirle niente di Sylvie, ma lei è venuta a letto con te, e quando ha scoperto che c'era qualcun altro, non ha più capito nulla, non ha nemmeno ascoltato cosa dovevi dirle. Alex, non puoi continuare così. Se stare con Piper vuol dire stare con una bambola, annullando te stessa, allora sono il primo a dirti di lasciare e basta. Ma se pensi di riuscire a sbloccare questa situazione in qualche modo e se credi che Piper sia davvero l'amore della tua vita, allora troverai la soluzione, ti impegnerai con tutta te stessa per trovarla e per farlo, non devi fare altro che ritrovare te stessa, di essere quella ragazza forte e determinata che sei sempre stata".

Alex rimase in silenzio. Aveva la testa che le scoppiava per tutto quello che Xavier le aveva detto.

"Hai ragione Xavier. Ho perso me stessa, o meglio, ho eclissato me stessa. Ho trovato Piper e credo davvero che sia la persona della mia vita, ma non voglio che lei stia con me per quello che sono io adesso".

Si alzò, fece due passi verso la libreria, poi si diresse verso la finestra e rimase lì a guardare fuori.

Xavier nel frattempo si era seduto sul divano, in silenzio. Aveva avuto sempre un gran rispetto per il silenzio.

Dopo una decina di minuti, Alex si voltò. I suoi occhi e quelli di Xavier erano gli uni negli altri.

"Allora?", disse Xavier.

"L'unico modo per riflettere, per trovare una soluzione, per ritrovarmi, è partire. Il professore del corso che sto tenendo io, mi ha scritto una mail qualche giorno dopo l'inizio delle lezioni. Mi aveva detto che se volevo, potevo andare in America al suo posto perché il lavoro che stava facendo avrei potuto portarlo avanti io, ma avevo risposto che mi ero ambientata bene come insegnante del corso e se per lui non c'erano problemi, sarei rimasta io qui e lui ovviamente assecondò la mia scelta. Adesso, credo che sia il caso di partire, la lontananza aiuterà a calmare le acque. Ma non posso dire a Piper tutto questo, non posso dirle che partirò per chiarirmi le idee, non posso dirglielo perché non voglio che lei si aspetti di vedere quell'Alex che le ha taciuto così tante cose quando tornerò. Le dirò che tra di noi non c'è più nulla, le dirò che non dovrà più pensare a noi, le dirò che è tutto finito. Le spezzerò il cuore, lo so, ma almeno la tratterò come una persona al mio pari, non come una bambina, cosa che ho fatto fino ad ora. Non sarà facile nemmeno per me, ma lei questo non lo dovrà sapere, non ora almeno. Mi dimostrerò fredda nei suoi confronti e se chiederà spiegazioni, le dirò che " la vita è così, ci sono cose che succedono ma che non possiamo prevedere, in compenso possiamo scegliere come affrontare quello che ci succede, che sia giusto o sbagliato, che ci faccia male o meno". La vita è fatta di scelte e spesso scegliere una cosa non vuol dire escluderne un'altra, vuol dire che non è tempo di fare quella determinata scelta. Se è davvero la donna che amo, lo capirò, anche se sarò a mille chilometri di distanza".

Xavier la guardava. Quando finì di parlare, si alzò dal divano e l'abbracciò.

"Se è questo che ritieni giusto fare, se per te è questa la scelta giusta in questo momento, allora, segui la tua strada, e non voltarti indietro, per nessuna ragione".

Quando Alex aveva appena lasciato quella che per lei poteva essere davvero la donna della sua vita, si trattenne in tutti i modi dal rincorrerla, fumò addirittura una sigaretta, un gesto buttato lì a caso. Quando quella smania di alzarsi e correre via se ne andò, prese le sue cose e tornò a casa.

Preparò la valigia, andò a cena da Xavier per salutarlo e la mattina dopo, partì per Harvard.

Quando arrivò, conobbe Arizona.


	29. Chapter 29

Sono Alex Vause e per questa volta sarò io a raccontarvi cosa è successo quando sono arrivata ad Harvard. Ma cercherò di parlare con le sensazioni, con le emozioni, la musica anche, più che con i fatti.

"Comes and goes (in waves)" ~ Greg Laswell

Arrivata ad Harvard, avrei dovuto incontrare il mio professore per pranzo, prima che lui partisse per tornare nella nostra università. Mi aveva detto di aspettarlo nel suo ufficio e che lì avrei trovato qualcuno ad accogliermi.

Quella mattina pioveva tantissimo e per tutto il tempo, la mia unica compagna fu la musica. Mi ero svegliata con una canzone in testa e non potei fare altro che metterla in ripetizione sul telefono.

"This one's for the lonely, the ones that seek and find, only to be let down time after time…"

Pensavo a quello che avevo fatto, me n'ero andata, quando forse bastava solo avere più coraggio e rimanere lì, starle accanto, e invece mi trovavo qui.

"This one's for the torn down the experts at the fall, come on friends get up now, you're not alone at all…"

Mi sentivo sola, una sensazione che pensavo di non aver mai dovuto provare. Io ero sempre stata benissimo da sola. Sempre. Alle scuole elementari continuavano a prendermi in giro per i buffi occhiali che portavo, per cui, stare da sola, per me era una benedizione.

"And this part was for her, this part was for her, this part was for her, does she remember? It comes and goes in waves, I… This one's for the faithless, the ones that are surprised, they are only where they are now regardless of their fight… This one's for believing if only for it's sake, come on friends get up now…Love is to be made… "

Ero stata una sciocca a comportarmi in quel modo. Prima Sylvie. Che mi aveva fatto davvero perdere tutto, me stessa in primis, mi ero annullata per qualcuno che non si meritava il mio amore, per qualcuno che pensavo mi amasse ma ero troppo accecata dai miei sentimenti per rendermi conto che non era così. E poi Piper. Forse lei era riuscita, in quel poco tempo, a sistemare dentro di me quei pezzi che erano andati rotti, avevo ritrovato con lei una mia felicità, un mio punto di equilibrio, ma poi non ho avuto il coraggio di portare avanti la mia decisione.

"And this part was for her, this part was for her, this part was for her, does she remember?

It comes and goes in waves, I am only led to wonder why it comes and goes in waves..I am only led to wonder why…Why I try…

This is for the ones who stand, for the ones who try again, for the ones who need a hand, for the ones who think they can…"

Quando avevo scoperto che Piper era una mia alunna, ho cominciato a vederla come un qualcosa da proteggere, ma allo stesso tempo io dovevo proteggere me, la mia carriera, da lei. Ho cominciato a proteggerla da qualcosa dalla quale non sapevo nemmeno se lei avesse voluto essere protetta. Lei c'era dentro quanto me in quella relazione, o qualsiasi cosa fosse stata. Eppure, io la vedevo come un qualcosa di esterno. Aveva ragione Xavier, l'avevo messa su un piedistallo, sotto una teca di vetro e quando lei ne è uscita mi ha giustamente chiesto cosa stesse succedendo ed io, invece di spiegarle come stavano le cose, sono scappata.

Stava finendo quella canzone ed io mi trovavo davanti allo studio del mio professore, convinta che avrei dovuto dirgli che la mia era stata una pessima decisione, una decisione azzardata a che sarei dovuta tornare io all'università e noi lui. Bussai.

"It comes and goes in waves, I am only led to wonder why it comes and goes in waves, I am only led to wonder why…Why I try…"

Sull'ultima nota che sentii, quando mi stavo togliendo le cuffie, la porta si aprì e rimasi un attimo immobile. La persona che mi stava davanti aveva dei lunghi capelli biondi, degli occhi azzurrissimi e mi porgeva un largo sorriso. Ed era inutile dire che la trovavo bellissima.

"Ben arrivata, tu devi essere Alexandra Vause", mi disse.

"Sì esatto, e tu sei?"

"Arizona Lange, ho seguito il lavoro del professore qui ad Harvard, ma da quello che mi ha detto, ora devo seguire te"

"Beh più che seguire, lavoreremo insieme, sei una dottoranda in Matematica anche tu?"

"Dottoranda sì, in Matematica non proprio, io mi occupo di Fisica Matematica"

"Ah, i nostri buoni cugini, troppo pignoli per darsi totalmente alla fisica e troppo concreti per votarsi alla Matematica!"

"Sì esatto, non voglio abbandonare nessuna delle due strade e quindi ho pensato bene di intrecciarle"

"Un'ottima scelta direi…"

"Il professore mi ha detto che l'avresti aspettato qui e che poi sareste andati a pranzo insieme"

"Sì, tu non vieni a pranzo con noi?"

"No, ho troppe cose da sistemare qui, Alexandra"

"Chiamami Alex ti prego! Comunque penso che tu non abbia niente che non possa essere sistemato dopo, dai vieni a pranzo con noi…"

"Non penso che sia il caso…"

In quell'istante spalancò la porta un uomo sulla sessantina, mezzo pelato, con gli occhiali che gli cadevano sul naso, un ombrello gocciolante e un cappotto completamente inzuppato d'acqua.

"Oh mio dio, che brutta giornata…Ah Vause sei qui!"

"Buongiorno professore Robbins!"

"Sono terribilmente in ritardo! Andiamo a pranzo?"

"Sì e ho chiesto alla signorina Lange se viene con noi, dal momento che dovrò lavorare con lei d'ora in poi credo che sia bene parlare un po' prima che lei parta…", Arizona non riuscì a controbattere che il professore esordì con "Mi sembra un'ottima idea! Forza andiamo!" e si incamminò mentre io guardavo con un sorriso soddisfatto Arizona che, controvoglia ma contenta, si infilò il cappotto e raggiungemmo il professore. Cominciai a pensare che era un'ottima idea rimanere ad Harvard per un po'.

"Simple as this" ~ Jake Bugg

Lavorare con Arizona mi aveva rigenerata. Iniziare la mattina con lei e finire anche a notte fonda, a volte, non era per nulla un peso, anzi, non trovavo modo migliore per trascorrere il mio tempo e lavorare. In ufficio eravamo immerse nelle nostre ricerca e nei paper da scrivere, ci parlavamo poco e quando lo facevamo era per aggiornarci su quello che avevamo trovato e per chiarire i nostri dubbi. Ci dimenticavamo anche di pranzare a volte, tanto eravamo concentrate. Ce ne accorgevamo spesso verso le quattro o cinque del pomeriggio che avevamo saltato il pranzo, una volta ce ne rendemmo conto perché guardando dalla finestra il cielo era già buio e quindi era già calata la sera.

Uscite dall'università ognuno tornava a casa, almeno così era all'inizio, poi cominciammo ad uscire insieme, andavamo a bere qualcosa, al cinema o semplicemente una a casa dell'altra a guardare un film o a chiacchierare. Amavo stare con lei, parlare, ascoltarla, confrontarci su ogni cosa. La colonna sonora di quel periodo era "Simple as this" di Jake Bugg. Tutto mi sembrava semplice, nulla mi preoccupava. Non pensavo quasi mai a Piper. Stavo pensando che questa scelta stava davvero dando i suoi frutti. Ero tornata alla normalità, a godermi il momento, a sorridere, a non pensare mille e mila volte a quello che stavo facendo. Vivevo credendo di non poter morire mai e mi ero dimenticata di quanto fosse bello farlo.

"Travelled to each ocean's end, saw all seven wonders, trying to make some sense, memorised the mantra Confucius said but it only let me down.

Tried absolution of the mind and soul, it only led me where I should not and the answer well how could I miss something as simple as this, something as simple as this…"

Fu una sera, durante una delle nostre chiacchierate, annaffiata forse da un po' troppo alcool, che Arizona mi baciò. Eravamo sedute sul divano a ridere quando lei mi toccò il viso con una mano e lo portò delicatamente verso il suo. MI piaceva il sapore di quelle labbra, mi piaceva sentire il suo corpo che si adagiava sul mio mentre mi stendava sul divano, mi piaceva sentire i suoi capelli fare capolino sui miei occhi chiusi. Mi piaceva quell'atmosfera, mi piaceva lei, mi piaceva stare con lei. Ma non potevo. Mi staccai delicatamente da quel bacio e la allontanai. Arizona mi guardò stupita.

"Scusami Arizona", le dissi. Lei guardò dritto dentro i miei occhi.

"Oh mio dio, scusami, io davvero non so cosa mi sia preso, è stato l'alcool, ho bevuto troppo"

"Tranquilla, non è successo niente di male"

"Alex, ti prego scusami, non avevo capito che tu fossi impegnata"

"In realtà non lo so, la cosa è un po' più complessa"

"Sei innamorata di qualcuno?"

Ecco, domanda da un milione di dollari.

"Sì", risposi.

"Capisco, ma non sei ricambiata?"

Un'altra domanda da un milione di dollari.

"Arizona, è una storia un po' lunga, diciamo che la persona che abita il mio cuore, è la stessa persona per la quale sono partita, accettando di venire qui…"

"Vuoi raccontarmela questa storia?"

"Davvero vuoi ascoltarla?"

"Mi piacerebbe…come inizia questa storia?"

"Inizia con una ragazza in un bar che si chiama Piper"

"Live in the bedroom" ~ Tim Moxam

Avevo ritrovato la felicità, quella felicità che scordavo di poter avere. Avevo instaurato con Arizona un bellissimo rapporto di amicizia, le avevo raccontato di Piper e di tutto quello che era successo e del perché avevo rifiutato e poi accettato il lavoro ad Harvard.

Era quasi Natale e il lavoro che mi aveva lasciato il professore era finito ormai da una settimana. Ma non avevo il coraggio di chiamarlo per dirgli che sarei tornata.

Mi sentivo pronta a tornare, mi ero schiarita le idee, avevo capito che era tempo di prendere decisioni, sapevo cosa volevo e si chiamava Piper. Ma come tutte le cose, come un tuffatore prima di un tuffo, serviva una spinta e quella spinta sarebbe stata tornare. Uscire da quella bolla che mi ero creata, che mi aveva fatta rigenerare e che adesso mi rilasciava al mondo reale.

"Alex, devi tornare prima o poi"

"Sì lo so, Arizona, ma non è facile"

"Lo so, ma non puoi rimanere qui per sempre, non puoi"

"E se Piper non mi volesse più vedere? E se avesse trovato qualcun altro o altra?"

"Se così sarà, tu non ti arrenderai, o almeno non subito"

"Già"

"Adesso io vado a casa, ci vediamo domani, e dimmi quando decidi di partire, buonanotte, non ti scomodare ad accompagnarmi, conosco la strada", mi diede un bacio sulla guancia.

"Buonanotte Arizona", e la guardai sparire fuori dalla porta d'entrata del mio appartamento.

Mi feci una tazza di tè bollente e mi avvicinai alla finestra. Boston era tempestata di luci e con l'arrivo del Natale le vie erano ricche di ogni tipo di addobbo.

Alla radio davano una canzone di Tim Moxam, "Live in the bedroom".

"In the morning, we'll wake to the sound of the neighbors and we'll curse and we'll blame and we'll call them funny names… You will cover your eyes from the morning light with your shirt and think of the grasshopper warming the dirt and as we will lay, be reminded of the dayby the noises of footsteps and the slamming of doors and the drilling and sawing of the workers under our bed, we'll ignore and make love to the roar of their…".

Stavo pensando a Piper come non mai. Pensavo a quel poco ma felice tempo che avevamo passato insieme. A quando l'avevo baciata per la prima volta, a quando avevamo aspettato l'alba in compagnia delle stelle, a quando avevamo fatto l'amore, dolcemente. Sentii un caldo pervadermi il corpo, un caldo che partiva dal cuore e che si irradiava per tutto il corpo, arrivando alle mani, ai piedi, al mio naso.

"In the nighttime we'll study the sounds of our voices and learn the scents to which we have been drawn, I'll not open my eyes 'cause I've not slept for days or is it I'm blind by the beauty in your face?

We'll trust to our fingers to feel in the darkness to trace and define all the shapes we desire, we will seek and discover just how close we can get to each other and I'll wait for your new eyes to meet mine again, our sheets will be made of some fine, hand-woven cotton, ironed and spread across a king-size bed frame, their colors will reflect the seasons that've passed us by though no weariness stained will reflect in our eyes though if we should tire of our lives in the bedroom and make from the kitchen, through the hall, to the door and if should choose to explore together or alone…I'll remember the days when the bed was our home".

Chiusi gli occhi. Potevo sentire le mani di Piper, quando mi avevano toccato l'ultima volta, quando mi avevano spogliata, quando erano arrivate in ogni parte del mio corpo, quelle mani che mi passavano tra i capelli, che raggiungevano e si stringevano nelle mie. Potevo sentire i suoi occhi che mi guardavano e ridevano, potevo vederli riflessi nei miei mentre le accarezzavo il viso prima di stamparle un nuovo bacio. Le sue labbra…

Fermai quelle sensazioni ed aprii gli occhi. Fuori stava nevicando. Capii che era giunto il momento.

Presi il pc e scrissi una mail al professore.

"Caro professor Robbins,

il mio lavoro qui è terminato. Rientrerò nei prossimi giorni.

Distinti saluti,

Alexandra Vause".

Era tempo di tornare.


	30. Chapter 30

Avevo salutato Arizona ed ero finalmente tornata. Quando arrivai c'era in me uno strano brio, una strana nuova determinazione, un'improvvisa voglia di spaccare il mondo. Il mio aereo atterrò la mattina di quella fredda giornata di Dicembre, un sabato mattina più precisamente, e avevo intenzione di parlare con Piper quella sera stessa. Per ironia della sorte, non c'eravamo mai scambiate il numero. Avevamo passato così tante ore assieme, ma non c'era mai passato per la testa di dare l'una all'altra il proprio numero di telefono. Penso sempre che il fato sia strano. Quindi decisi che sarei andata fin sotto casa sua, avrei suonato al campanello e avrei chiesto di lei, se non fosse stata lei a rispondermi ma le sue coinquiline. Non mi importava più nulla, era finito il tempo di nascondersi, stavo facendo sul serio.

Uscii di casa verso le 21 e mi misi le cuffiette. La canzone che trovai pronta ad accompagnarmi in quella lunga passeggiata fu "Break me out" dei The rescue. "Break me out tonight, I wanna see the sun rising anywhere but here, come with me..Oh, this could be the only chance we get we gotta take it, we don't do it now we'll never make it, lose this crowd…Oh break me out!", era la canzone giusta, mi dava una super carica. Avevo il sorriso stampato sulle labbra, anche perchè il freddo mi stava letteralmente congelando ogni muscolo della faccia. Svoltai l'angolo prima della casa di Piper e li non fu solo il freddo a bloccarmi. Davanti al cancello c'erano Piper ed un ragazzo. Vicini. Molto vicini. E si stavano baciando. Mi ritrassi e mi appoggiai al muro. Il mio sorriso se n'era andato. Il mondo che da quando ero partita da Harvard era pressoché perfetto, si stava sgretolando. Ma cosa mi aspettavo? Che fosse rimasta single per me per sempre? Che mi avesse aspettato? Che idiota che ero stata a pensare di potermela riprendere. In quel momento, in quella ruota di domande estenuanti e pessimiste, una voce dentro di me prese vita : "Cosa sono tutte queste domande? Non voglio ritornare alla vecchia Alex, quell'insicura idiota! Alex! Se vuoi una cosa, se sei determinata a volere una cosa, continua a fare quello per cui sei tornata : prendertela! Certo, c'è un piccolo ostacolo, ma se davvero rivuoi Piper, devi almeno provare a riprendertela!". Ha ragione, questa voce ha perfettamente ragione. Ma lì, su due piedi non riuscivo a trovare nulla. Poi una lampadina si accese. Mi rincamminai verso casa, presi il telefono e digitai un numero. Dall'altro capo mi rispose Arizona.

"Allora? Com'è andata? Hai parlato con Piper?"

"Ehm, c'è stato un incidente di percorso…"

"Cosa? Cos'è successo? Qualcosa di grave?"

"No no nulla di grave, è risolvibile… Comunque, potresti prendere il primo aereo e raggiungermi?"

Il silenzio.

"Arizona? Sei ancora in linea?"

"Sì"

"E quindi?"

"Ti ha dato di volta il cervello?"

"Andiamo! Mi serve una mano! Please!"

Arizona riattaccò. Mi aveva letteralmente sbattuto il telefono in faccia.

Dopo qualche minuto mi scrisse un messaggio : "Arrivo lunedì mattina, abbi almeno la creanza di venirmi a prendere all'aeroporto. Fino a lunedì non ti voglio sentire. Ciao"

Che persona fantastica. Mi rimisi le cuffie e decisi di allungare la strada, non ero proprio propensa a ritornare a casa. "So this is what you meant when you said that you were spent and now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit right to the top don't hold back packing my bags and giving the academy a rain check…I don't ever want to let you down, I don't ever want to leave this town 'cause after all this city never sleeps at night…It's time to begin, isn't it? I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit, I'm just the same as I was, now don't you understand I'm never changing who I am…". Era "It's time" degli Imagine Dragons, la musica, ancora una volta, non aveva sbagliato.

Il lunedì mattina arrivò Arizona. All'aeroporto, mi stava aspettando con una valigia e una borsa. La sua faccia non era delle più allegre, anzi, era alquanto imbronciata, ma non resistetti e mi misi a ridere. Lei cominciò a picchiarmi con la borsa.

"Mi fai prendere un aereo così a caso e ti metti pure a ridere? Ma che razza di persona sei?"

"Ma smettila Arizona che non aspettavi altro che venire a trovarmi!"

"Portami a casa! Devo farmi una doccia!"

"Pure? Mica hai sudato in aereo!", e si incamminò mentre io, dietro di lei, non la smettevo di ridere.

A casa, dopo la doccia, preparai ad Arizona una tazza di tè caldo e le raccontai di quello che avevo visto davanti casa di Piper.

"Ah, wow, fantastico"

"Esattamente quello che ho pensato io quando li ho visti"

"Quindi, Piper, durante la tua assenza, si è fidanzata"

"Già…"

"Con un ragazzo"

"Yes"

"Devo dire che non ha perso tempo la ragazza!"

"Come potrei biasimarla? Dopo tutto quello che ho fatto? Per come mi sono comportata?"

"Hai ragione pure tu…quindi, qual è la tua idea? Come intendi agire?"

"Come intendiamo agire…"

"Aspetta un attimo….hai detto… "intendiamo"?"

"Sì"

"E cosa centro io?"

"Tu mi aiuterai, sennò cosa ti ho fatto venire qui a fare?"

"Pensavo ti servisse sostegno morale!"

"Ma no!"

"Bene, chi ti dice che io voglia fare parte di questa tua…ehm…idea?"

"Io"

"Non è una risposta molto convincente"

"Prima aspetta di sentire il mio piano!"

Raccontai ad Arizona quello che avevo in mente di fare e dopo avermi detto che ero pazza da legare, accettò di aiutarmi.

"Io spero per te che tutto questo funzioni, anche perché io non posso rimanere da te in eterno, quindi, al massimo in una settimana dovrai tirare le somme di qualcosa, e poi, in bene o in male, io ti lascerò!"

"Una settimana va più che bene!"

"Mah, se lo dici tu!"

Quella sera guardammo un film insieme e poi andammo a letto. Io ero assolutamente elettrizzata dalla mia idea e non vedevo l'ora che arrivasse la sera seguente.

Martedì sera, andai con Arizona da Pitt verso le 23. Prima di entrare Arizona si fermò e mi prese per un braccio.

"Aspetta un attimo, se c'è Piper, e c'è anche il suo ragazzo…qual è il piano?"

"Lo stesso"

"Anche se c'è lui?"

"Certo, anzi, direi che è peggio per lui se c'è!"

"Vabbè, era tanto per sapere".

Entrammo. Diedi un'occhiata veloce alla sala e la vidi. Era di spalle. Come la prima volta. Era insieme alla sua amica, Merida, dopotutto, me lo aspettavo. Erano solo loro due. Scostai subito lo sguardo da loro, ma riuscii a vedere Merida dire qualcosa a Piper, evidentemente, qualcosa che la fece voltare. I miei occhi non incontrarono i suoi, ma li sentii, forti come non mai, ma ero quasi convinta che più che su di me, fossero concentrati su Arizona.

Ebbene sì, Piper. Sono tornata.


	31. Chapter 31

Saremo noi a raccontarvi cosa è successo stavolta, almeno fino ad un certo punto. Sì, perché poi, quando Alex e Piper saranno sparite dalla nostra vista, non potremo più essere noi a parlare.

Quella sera fredda, vicina al Natale, Alex si era ripresentata e Piper, santo cielo Piper, non poteva immaginare che l'avrebbe rivista così presto. E non era sola.

No, perché c'ero io, Arizona.

E con Piper, come sapete già, c'ero io, Merida.

Eravamo sedute praticamente in un tavolo diametralmente opposto al loro. Alex e Piper erano di spalle, mentre io e Merida potevamo vederci e tenere sotto controllo la situazione.

Perché sai che mi chiamo Merida? E perché io so che ti chiami Arizona?

Perché adesso siamo noi a parlare e a raccontare, e in un certo senso, almeno qui, non sono servono le presentazioni.

Okay, mi fido di te, sei un Fisico Matematico dopotutto, non sei proprio da buttare come un Matematico.

Lo prendo come un complimento!

Lo è infatti!

"Questa proprio non ci voleva"

"Piper, ti vuoi dare una calmata! Pensavo fosse acqua passata ormai"

"Alex, io spero caldamente che il tuo piano funzioni"

"Tranquilla, certo che funzionerà, sta tranquilla, anzi cerca di sorridermi…"

"Tipo così?", e le sfoggiai un sorriso, che si vedeva lontano un miglio essere falso.

"Sì ti ho detto che mi devi sorridere, non di farmi una panoramica dei tuoi denti!"

"Ed è pure venuta in compagnia quella stronza! Credi che sia la sua nuova amichetta?"

"Oddio non ti saprei dire…"

"Beh cosa stanno facendo? Guarda! Sei da quella parte lì apposta!"

"Io ero uscita per bere qualcosa con me, mica per far da vedetta!"

"Dai dai guarda e dimmi cosa fanno!"

"Figa balena! Ma la pianti? Madonna che ansia che fai venire!"

"Cosa succede qui dietro my dear?", mi chiese Alex accarezzandomi la mano.

"Pare che io e l'amica di Piper abbiamo lo stesso ruolo, ossia fare da vedetta, nonché spiare la controparte", le risposi, poggiando l'altra mia mano sulla sua.

"Merida"

"Cosa?"

"Si chiama Merida la sua amica, anche lei è una mia alunna…"

"E ti vuoi fare pure lei?"

"Ohohoh guai in vista!", dissi.

"Che succede?"

"Sembra che la sua amica abbia fatto una battutaccia o qualcosa del genere perché Alex sta cercando di darle uno schiaffo, ma l'altra continua a ridere. Comunque penso che ci sia del tenero tra di loro perché quella sembra proprio una scaramuccia amorosa e poi continuano a tenersi le mani e ad accarezzarsi…"

"Tu e le tue battute!"

"Beh sembra che le mie battute abbiano dato i loro frutti, perché molto probabilmente Merida ha detto a Piper che stiamo "amorevolmente" scherzando senza tralasciare il fatto che ci teniamo per mano e ci accarezziamo. Ora Piper sta tipo facendo un gesto con le mani che sembra dire…."

"….Odddddddddiooooooo!"

"Pipes, cosa ti ho detto un minuto fa riguardo l'ansia che mi stai facendo venire?"

"Ti rendi conto Mer? Quella se ne va lasciandomi lì su due piedi e poi si ripresenta così con una…come hai detto che sono i suoi capelli?"

"Biondi…"

"Si presenta con una bionda!"

"Ehm, non vorrei dirtelo ma anche tu sei bionda Piper…"

"APPUNTO!"

"Dai dimmi cosa succede! Non voglio sempre chiederti tutto!"

"Beh tipo possiamo ordinare qualcosa da bere?"

"Cosa? Oh si certo! Pitt? Ehi Pitt? Ci porteresti due Baileys? Grazie mille!"

"Ma nemmeno mi piace il Baileys!"

"Non importa…"

"Ma io volevo una cioccolata calda!"

"Arizona, il piano è mio… il tuo Baileys lo bevo io"

"Ma chi me l'ha fatto fare di venire qui ad aiutarti…"

"Hanno ordinato da bere e Pitt glielo sta portando"

"Cos'hanno ordinato?"

"Due Baileys"

"No, questo non lo tollero più, Mer andiamo via…"

"Aspetta un attimo…"

"Cosa c'è?"

"Alex le sta bisbigliando qualcosa all'orecchio…"

"Sta andando tutto a meraviglia!", mi bisbigliò all'orecchio.

"Alex spero che tu abbia in mente qualcosa perché credo che se ne stiano andando…"

"Perfetto, Piper avrà raggiunto il limite quando Merida le ha detto che ho ordinato due Baileys. Ora, se la conosco davvero bene, capirà", e si alzò per andarsene.

"Alex, dove diavolo vai? Alex!", e la vidi allontanarsi verso il bagno.

"Perfetto, Alex sta andando verso il bagno, avrà detto alla sua amica di raggiungerla, siccome le piacciono tanto i bagni…"

"No, non può farlo…", lo sguardo di Piper sembrava quasi perso nel vuoto.

"Piper non te ne deve fregare un cazzo, dai su andiamo, è il momento giusto per andare…"

"Sì…"

Ci avviammo verso l'uscita ma quando fui quasi al bancone, mi voltai e vidi che Piper non c'era più e pensai "Oh cazzo, ci risiamo".

Ero dentro quel bagno, mi stavo lavando le mani e fu allora che sentii la porta dietro di me spalancarsi. Guardai lo specchio anche se sapevo già cosa avrei visto. Piper che mi guardava, che mi puntava i suoi occhi su quello specchio.

"Penso sia un brutto momento per dire "ciao" ", dissi.

Piper non disse una parola ma chiuse a chiave la porta.

Fu in quell'istante che mi accorsi che anche dentro al bagno c'era la musica che potevi sentire fuori, seduto ai tavolini. C'era sempre stata oppure era un passo avanti di Pitt? Non lo so. Non mi ero mai concentrata su cosa ci fosse in quel bagno, ma su chi ci fosse. E forse, la storia stava ricominciando. O ripetendo? E se fosse giunta alla fine?


	32. Chapter 32

Siamo arrivate fino a qui. Alex e Piper, di nuovo in quel bagno, di nuovo quello specchio, di nuovo una di fronte all'altra, occhi negli occhi. Non saranno loro a parlare stavolta e nemmeno Merida o Arizona. Sarò io, io che mi nascondo dietro alle loro parole e alle loro storie.

Alex si era accorta per la prima volta che anche nel bagno c'era la musica. Non c'era angolo nel bar di Pitt che non fosse riempito da una nota, una canzone, una melodia. Eppure, dopo quasi quattro mesi, se ne rendeva conto per la prima volta. Perché? Perché la prima volta che era entrata lì dentro, si era concentrata a baciare quella chioma bionda, vista solo qualche giorno prima, che l'aveva colpita.

Si era accorta della musica appena Piper aveva messo piede in quel bagno, e cominciò quasi a pensare che in realtà si stava sbagliando, che quella canzone che stava iniziando fosse solo nella sua mente.

"I keep on running from the buildings tall, the buildings tall surround, like in a circus oh a circus tent, a circus tent I'm a clown…What good's a mirror without a face, without a face…"

Piper aveva chiuso la porta a chiave.

"Penso sia un brutto momento per dire "ciao" ", aveva detto Alex.

Piper non si mosse. Non fiatò. Guardava Alex dritta negli occhi.

Qualcuno cercò di aprire la porta.

"Piper? Piper che diavolo…"

"Merida va tutto bene, aspettami fuori, non ci metterò molto", disse Piper.

Merida non insisté.

Il silenzio era calato tra loro due. Le uniche cose udibili erano i loro respiri e le strofe della canzone che risuonava sopra le loro teste.

"I keep on shelling out my memories, my memories like cash…Except they do not hold a currency, a currency that lasts…What good's a mirror without a face, without a face…"

"Hai intenzione di parlare…", cominciò a dire Alex.

"Stai zitta", la bloccò Piper.

Ripiombò il silenzio.

"Perché?"

"Perché cosa?"

"Perché sei tornata?"

"Scusami?"

"Io ero riuscita a dimenticarti, ero riuscita a riporti in un angolo sperduto del mio cuore, e tu ricapiti qui e per di più con quella…"

"Si chiama Arizona"

"Non mi importa come si chiama! E' stato così facile per te sostituirmi con…con un'altra?"

"Beh da quello che ho visto qualche sera fa, tu non sei rimasta con le mani in mano…"

"Che cosa?"

"Stavo venendo a casa tua ma quando sono stata quasi davanti al cancello…beh, era impegnata in amorevoli effusioni con un ragazzo…"

"Tu hai sempre avuto queste cose da stalker!"

"Se vuoi saperlo, non ti biasimo per aver trovato qualcun altro…."

"Biasimarmi? Tu non hai proprio nessun diritto di venirmi a dire qualcosa!"

"Senti…"

"No! Ascoltami tu! Tu te ne sei andata, mi hai lasciata su due piedi, senza nemmeno ascoltare quello che ti dovevo dire!"

"Adesso sono qui per ascoltarti e dirti che…", e provò ad avvicinarsi a Piper.

"Non provare ad avvicinarti! Resta assolutamente dove sei!"

"Piper, parlami, sono qui per ascoltarti!"

"Le cose che ti dovevo dire non esistono più!"

"E allora lasciami parlare!"

"No, sono stanca di starti sempre a sentire, per sentire solo bugie, bugie sopra bugie!", la sua voce ormai era alta, stava quasi urlando.

"I'd like to lie back in the certainty, the certainty of you…But now I realize there is nothing, there is nothing absolute…What good's a mirror without a face, without a face…When there are spirits to take our place, they'll take our place…"

"Piper…"

"Ah adesso mi chiami Piper? Quando te ne sei andata mi chiamavi "Chapman"! Come tutti gli insegnanti, come se per te non fossi nulla di più di un'alunna!"

"Sai che non è così, per me sei sempre stata molto di più…"

"Stronzate! Tutto un mucchio di stronzate! Non sei capace di dire altro, ogni cosa che mi ha detto era una stronzata!"

"No, ero sincera ogni volta che ti ho parlato… tranne quando me ne sono andata…"

"Eri sincera anche quando non mi ha detto di Sylvie?"

"Piper, per favore…"

"No, sono stanca, stanca di tutte le tue bugie! E ora ti sei pure trovata una nuova amichetta con cui spassartela!". Piper ora stava decisamente urlando, mentre gli occhi le si stavano riempiendo di lacrime.

Alex andò verso di lei e cercò di abbracciarla.

"Ti ho detto che non ti devi avvicinare! Non provare a toccarmi!", le urlò Piper, mentre cercava di divincolarsi da quelle braccia che la stavano prendendo.

"Sono stata fin troppo tempo lontana da te. Era necessario che io partissi, avevo bisogno di ritrovare me stessa e non potevo farlo se rimanevo qui, insieme a te, perché avresti sempre visto quell'anima perduta che ero diventata. Avevo bisogno di evadere da questa realtà. Ci sono riuscita, ho ritrovato me stessa. Sono tornata, perché ho capito che quello che voglio sei tu. Sei tu. Non importa quanto sarà difficile riconquistarti, riconquistare la tua fiducia. Ma ora sono qui, sono qui per te". Alex era riuscita ad abbracciare Piper, che se ne stava tra le sue braccia, senza emettere un suono, con le lacrime calde che le rigavano il viso.

"Arizona non è altro che una buona amica. L'ho conosciuta ad Harvard, le ho raccontato di noi e l'ho chiamata dopo averti visto baciare quel ragazzo. L'ho portata per cercare di farti ingelosire. Ho cercato di farti pensare per tutta la sera che ci stessi provando con lei, addirittura farti pensare che l'avrei fatta venire in questo bagno. Il luogo del nostro primo bacio. Sapevo che non lo avresti accettato e saresti arrivata subito dopo avermi visto entrare. Sono qui per te, Piper".

"I wish that I could build a time machine a time machine and save all this trouble for my present self, my present self and save…What good's a mirror without a face, without a face…When there are spirits to take our place, they'll take our place…What good's a mirror without a face, without a face…When there are spirits to take our place…"

Piper si stucco dolcemente da quelle braccia. Andò verso il lavandino e si sciacquò il viso. Poi si voltò e guardò Alex.

"Sei arrivata tardi, Alex. Non sono sufficienti scuse, ammissioni di colpe o belle parole per cancellare quello che hai fatto. E poi, come hai potuto vedere, c'è un'altra persona adesso. Una persona che non ha fidanzate o fidanzati che escono dall'armadio, che non cambia Stato per poter ritrovare sé stesso, che non ha paura di farsi vedere con me perché rischia di perdere il lavoro. Tu sei qui per me, ma io non sono qui per te", si avviò verso la porta ed uscì.

Alex guardava la sua immagine riflessa nello specchio. Non aveva nulla da dire. Ascoltava le ultime parole di quella canzone.

"I think I miss you even more, I think I miss you even more, I think I miss you even more, I think I miss you even more..."

Sì, le mancava. Le mancava ogni secondo di più. Le mancava da quando aveva lasciato le sue braccia. L'ironia della sorte volle che quella canzone si chiamasse "A mirror without". Lei si trovava lì, davanti a quello specchio, a guardare sé stessa e a vederne il vuoto. Uno specchio senza un viso.


	33. Chapter 33

Oggi è il 30 Dicembre, ed io mi ritrovo qui, a scrivere su questo libretto. Un libretto che non considero un diario ma un "libretto di pensieri". Mi ritrovo a scrivere perché sono successe troppe cose in quest'ultima settimana, ed io ho bisogno di fare chiarezza, ordine, di riguardare quello che è successo. Partiamo dal principio, da quello che ha stravolto il mio equilibrio. Alex. L'avresti mai detto libretto? No, non ti ho mai parlato di Alex, ma so che in cuor tuo la conosci. E' tornata Alex. Così. Dal nulla. Così come è partita, dopo tutto. E sai qual è la novità? Non era sola. C'era una ragazza con lei. Bionda. Sì, proprio come me. Passiamo al punto critico: l'ho seguita in bagno e le ho parlato. No, non l'ho ascoltata, l'ultima volta era stata lei a non voler ascoltarmi, quindi eravamo pari. Ha cercato di spiegarmi chi fosse quella ragazza insieme a lei, ma non mi interessava. Le ho detto che ormai lei non faceva più parte della mia vita. Poi me ne sono andata, sono tornata a casa accompagnata da Merida, che in macchina non mi ha chiesto assolutamente niente. Arrivata a casa ho preparato la valigia e la mattina seguente sono partita all'alba. Avevo scritto un messaggio a Larry dicendogli che ero dovuta scappare a casa per problemi con mia madre e che ci saremo visti dopo Natale, molto probabilmente il 27, e lui mi ha risposto dicendomi che non c'erano problemi che sperava che si sistemasse tutto. Odiavo mentirgli, ma non avevo assolutamente voglia di vedere nessuno. Il Natale è stato ordinario. Eravamo tutti a mangiare a casa della nonna. Mio padre che si era posizionato sul divano a godersi il concerto di Natale, mio fratello che per la prima volta aveva portato la fidanzata a pranzo, girava intorno alla tavola per mangiare tutti gli antipasti, mia madre che chiacchierava con la fidanzata di Carl di moda, vestiti, gossip, per metterla a suo agio, ma evidentemente non faceva altro che metterla ancor più in imbarazzo, ed io parlavo con la nonna in cucina. Adoravo parlare con lei. Ho sempre trovato in lei quell'appoggio e quella saggezza che non riuscivo a trovare in mia madre.

"Cosa succede bambina mia?", mi chiese.

"Niente, perché?"

"Ti conosco Piper, c'è qualcosa nel tuo sguardo, qualcosa che mi dice che non sei tranquilla…"

"Sono solo un po' stanca"

"E' successo qualcosa con il tuo fidanzato?"

"Con Larry? Oddio no, non riuscirei mai a litigare con lui…è proprio un ragazzo fantastico…"

"E allora cosa c'è?"

"Niente, è che… è tornata una persona, ed ha il potere di stravolgermi, ogni volta che la vedo…"

La nonna rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, poi mi disse : "Piper, rimani con le persone che ti fanno trovare un equilibrio, non che te lo fanno perdere" e dopo queste sue parole, invitò tutti a sedersi, perché il primo stava per essere servito. Pensai e ripensai a quelle parole.

Il 27 decisi di tornare nel mio appartamento e dissi a Larry che ci saremo visti lì, perché le altre mie coinquiline non c'erano. Sì, libretto, ci sono finita a letto. Ho insistito io, ho voluto che ci finissimo in quel letto, pensavo che forse quel gesto avrebbe potuto togliermi Alex dalla testa. Ebbene, mi sbagliavo. Non è stato spiacevole, anzi, ma non c'era Alex. Il giorno dopo avevo detto a Larry che sarei tornata a casa e che mi sarebbe venuto a prendere Carl verso le 21, così, dopo una passeggiata, al pomeriggio, lo salutai e lui se ne tornò a casa. Ma Carl non sarebbe venuto, avevo già avvisato a casa che sicuramente non sarei tornata prima dell'inizio dell'anno, perché volevo trascorrere il capodanno con Larry, e mia madre, ovviamente non se ne offese, dal momento che lei sarebbe andata alla festa più in del paese. Così ora sono qui, a scrivere, sul mio letto. Larry mi ha appena scritto per sapere cosa facciamo a capodanno, se potevamo stare nel mio appartamento e passarlo insieme. Non so cosa voglio fare a Capodanno, non ho voglia di trascorrerlo con lui. Andare a letto con lui. Ma perché l'ho fatto? Perché? Gli ho fatto credere che era cosa sentita, una cosa che veniva dal cuore. Ma non è così. Era solo un "chiodo scaccia chiodo", anche se, il chiodo è rimasto. Alex, è rimasta. E io che pensavo che non facesse più parte della mia vita.

30/12/2015

Scrivere quello che mi succede su un pc, mi è sempre sembrato un voler catalogare i giorni. Mi sarebbe piaciuto tenere un diario, o un qualcosa di simile, in cartaceo, ma non ritroverei più una determinata parola, una determinata situazione, abbastanza in fretta, mentre qui un semplice "Cerca", risponde sempre immediatamente alle mie domande. Fatto sta che non ho più catalogato le mie giornate da una settimana a questa parte, ossia da quando ho rivisto Piper. Forse perché la voglia di scrivere di come ho provato a riprendermela, di quando Arizona ed io siamo andate al bar, di come Piper mi abbia raggiunto in bagno e non mi abbia permesso di parlare, di come mi abbia detto che non faccio più parte della sua vita, di come se n'è andata via senza un saluto e lasciando chiudersi la porta dietro di sé, non era poi così tanta. Poi è arrivato Natale e devo dire che è stato il Natale più bello della mia vita. Xavier mi aveva invitato a casa sua e dopo mille volte no, gli avevo risposto "Okay, vengo solo perché tu la smetta di chiedermi di venire a pranzo da te!", così arrivai a casa sua e la sorpresa che mi fece fu grandissima. Aveva chiamato tutta la nostra "famiglia", tutti i miei amici erano lì. Chi era cambiato, chi era rimasto praticamente lo stesso, chi era sposato e con figli e chi aveva deciso di sposare il suo lavoro. Passammo una giornata fantastica a parlare, a ricordare i tempi dell'università, a raccontare quello che era successo in tutto quel tempo. Mi sembrava che non fosse passato neanche un istante da quando li avevo visti l'ultima volta. Ce ne andammo che era già notte. Xavier mi aveva detto che se volevo, potevo tornare a Capodanno, anche se non ci sarebbero stati tutti, ma dissi che Arizona sarebbe tornata. Ma domani non ci sarà nessuna Arizona. Mi aveva chiesto di raggiungerla a Boston, non voleva che passassi il Capodanno da sola, ma le avevo detto che avevo bisogno di stare un po' per conto mio prima di iniziare a lavorare, e che non mi sarebbe dispiaciuto aspettare la mezzanotte davanti ad un film. Ecco, sta per finire l'anno, ed io lo passerò davanti ad un televisore. Mi ero immaginata di passare questo 31 Dicembre con Piper. Ma mi sbagliavo.


	34. Chapter 34

Finalmente siamo arrivate alla fine dell'anno. Al 31 Dicembre. Non potevamo raccontare separatamente cosa successe in quell'ultima notte dell'anno, né potevamo lasciare che qualcun'altro lo facesse al posto nostro. Siamo Alex e Piper e vi racconteremo cosa successe alla vigilia del nuovo anno.

Ci sono dei momenti nella vita in cui ti ritrovi a fare delle cose in modo meccanico. Non sai precisamente perché le stai facendo, o forse sì, ma in quel momento ti sembra di fare qualcosa di assolutamente assurdo. Come in quel giorno di fine anno. Passai tutto il giorno a letto, avevo scritto un veloce messaggio a Larry dicendogli che avevo una febbre terribile e che avrei passato il Capodanno a casa. Rimasi a letto senza fare nulla. Non riuscivo nemmeno a pensare. Mi sentivo come in un limbo. A mezz'aria. Poi, verso sera, quando già fuori c'era buio, mi alzai. Mi vestii, mi misi le scarpe ed uscii. Non avevo mosso un muscolo per tutto il giorno mentre lì, per strada, sembravo mossa fa una forza motrice, che mi faceva quasi correre per quelle strade ricoperte di neve. Continuavo a camminare, come se i miei piedi conoscessero una strada a me ignota, anche se guardandomi intorno, le case, i colori, gli alberi, avevano un qualcosa di familiare. Quando finalmente mi fermai, mi ritrovai davanti ad un palazzo, ad un cancello, che conoscevo molto bene.

Avevo passato la mattina del 31 Dicembre a sistemare la casa, fare una chiamata Skype con Arizona e a leggere una serie di libri che avevano atteso troppo tempo sul tavolo del soggiorno. Non ero nemmeno uscita a fare la spesa, tanto sapevo come sarebbe andata a finire : cioccolata calda, film e alla mezzanotte un bicchiere di Baileys e poi a letto. Ma verso sera una strana cosa mi ronzava nella testa, una voce che mi diceva di uscire. "Perché?" continuavo a ripetermi, ma dopo un po', mi arresi e andai a vestirmi per uscire. Fuori era buio e anche abbastanza freddo, dal momento che aveva nevicato per tutto il giorno. Uscii di casa e presi l'ascensore, avevo deciso di andare in libreria, a prendere nuovi libri che avrebbero atteso un'eternità prima di essere letti.

Mi trovavo davanti casa di Alex. "Piper cosa diavolo stai facendo?", mi ripetevo in testa e mentre lo facevo, il cancelletto si aprì per far uscire una persona. Ne approfittai per entrare. Quando fui davanti la porta dell'ingresso, decisi che non avrei citofonato Alex. In primo luogo perché non ero sicura che mi avrebbe aperto, in secondo luogo perché almeno non avrei avuto subito la delusione che non fosse stata in casa. "Piper che cazzo fai?", continuava quella voce nella mia testa. "Non sai nemmeno se è sola oppure no! E se è con quella bionda?", ancora una volta non mi interessava. Sentivo che non potevo fermarmi. Citofonai ad una signora e dissi che ero Alex Vause e che avevo dimenticato a casa le chiavi dell'ingresso e se mi poteva far entrare. Usai tutta la gentilezza possibile e questa mi aprì. Volevo prendere l'ascensore ma era appena stato chiamato a qualche piano più su. Decisi di non aspettare e salii a piedi. Corsi per le scale e quando arrivai alla porta di Alex, sembrava che i miei polmoni stessero per esplodere. "Forse avrei dovuto aspettare l'ascensore", pensai. Suonai. Così, candidamente. Senza pensarci su. Senza riflettere. Senza perdermi in ragionamenti complessi. Non ci fu risposta. Suonai ancora. Ma niente. Cosa credevo di fare? Era destino che non ci ritrovassimo mai più, evidentemente. Mi sedetti sui gradini delle scale, per riprendere fiato.

Arrivata al cancello, mi accorsi che non avevo il portafogli. Tornai indietro, ma stavolta avrei fatto le scale, mi sentivo in colpa per aver preso l'ascensore, magari rubato a qualcuno che doveva salire in fretta o che aveva appena fatto una super spesa per il cenone di Capodanno. Salendo le scale, sentivo qualcosa di strano, come se in realtà non avessi mai dovuto andarmene. Quando arrivai davanti casa mia, capii il perché. Piper era lì, seduta sui gradini, la testa poggiata sulle gambe, nascosta tra le braccia.

"Piper", dissi.

Piper alzò la testa e mi guardò. Sul suo volto si dipinse un timido sorriso.

Arrossii tutto d'un colpo, o almeno penso, dal momento che sentivo il mio viso avvolto da fiamme invisibili.

"Alex", dissi, accennando un leggero sorriso. Mi guardava e il suo viso cominciava a tingersi di rosso.

"Non ho fatto la spesa. Ho solo della cioccolata calda in casa", disse con un tono di giustifica.

Scoppiai a ridere, davvero, non riuscivo più a fermarmi ed evidentemente era una risata contagiosa perché anche Alex si mise a ridere.

Volò letteralmente giù dalle scale e mi baciò.

Volai giù, tra le sue braccia, e la baciai.

Mi era mancato il sapore di quelle labbra, quella dolcezza, quell'innocenza che erano caratteristiche di Piper. Non era cambiato nulla in lei, ero io quella che era cambiata, quella che ora davanti a sé vedeva solo Piper, l'amore che aveva sempre tenuto nel cuore, la donna che amava e non la sua studentessa, una statua di cristallo da proteggere.

Sentivo in Alex qualcosa di diverso, di nuovo, di sicuro, sentivo che in quel momento era solo Alex, la mia Alex, non la professoressa Vause, quella che è partita, quella che mi aveva escluso dalla sua vita.

Entrammo in casa e la danza cominciò. "With the notes in my ears" era la melodia che ci avvolgeva. Le nostre mani scivolavano veloci e leggere a togliere i nostri vestiti, a toccare i nostri corpi e a scoprirli. Le mie labbra cercavano quella di Piper, Le mie labbra cercavano quelle di Alex. Le nostre labbra tracciavano su di noi percorsi sconosciuti, percorsi che ci attraversavano, mossi dalla passione, dalla ricerca del piacere, percorsi che volevano trovare la nostra essenza. Gli occhi di Alex mi guardavano e quando li chiudevo, potevo sentirla, potevo sentire i suoi occhi su di me, potevo sentirla dentro di me, in ogni parte del mio corpo, sentivo il suo respiro sul mio collo, seguito da un bacio, che iniziava dal collo e proseguiva il suo tragitto sul mio cuore, sui miei seni, sul mio ventre. Una mano stringeva forte la mia contro il cuscino. Sentivo come se il mio corpo fosse al contempo avvolto nelle fiamme ed immerso nell'acqua fresca di una sorgente. La mia mano premeva forte sul cuscino, stretta nella mano destra di Piper, mentre la sinistra stringeva forte il lenzuolo. L'altra, si muoveva dentro di lei, mentre Piper chiudeva gli occhi, si abbandonava a me. Potevo leggere quella sensazione di piacere sul suo viso, nel suo respiro ansimante, nella sua voce spezzata. La baciavo, baciavo quella pelle in modo deciso come se avesse dovuto sparire da un momento all'altro e dolcemente come se si potesse lacerare. Il suo collo, i suoi seni, il suo ventre, le sue gambe. Qualsiasi centimetro di quel corpo era stato raggiunto dalle mie labbra. Poi aprii gli occhi e Alex era lì, sopra di me, che mi guardava, mi sorrideva. Io ricambiai il sorriso e la baciai. Portai le mie mani sulla sua nuca, sentivo quella chioma di capelli solleticarmi le dita. Poi, con decisione, la voltai. Ora ero io che guardando verso l'alto vedevo Piper. Quegli occhi che si riflettevano nei miei, contornati da una chioma bionda, ora avevano il controllo su di me. Ed io non avevo nessuna intenzione di toglierlo. Cominciò a baciarmi gli occhi, poi passò alla bocca, lasciandoci sopra un casto bacio. Poi la sentii entrare timidamente e delicatamente dentro di me. Mi ritrovai a chiudere gli occhi, ad ansimare, mentre quel corpicino si spostava su di me e dentro di me. Quando Alex riaprì gli occhi, le mie mani le accarezzavano il viso. Vedevo piacere, pace e un po' di timidezza, sgorgare da quegli occhi che avevano sempre tutto sotto controllo. Mi misi di lato, vicino a lei. Restammo in silenzio per un po'. Poi lei avvicinò il suo viso al mio e mi baciò dolcemente.

I rintocchi lontani del campanile segnavano l'inizio del nuovo anno.

Alex si staccò da me, mi guardò e appena dopo l'ultimo rintocco disse:

"Ti amo, Piper"

"Ti amo anch'io, Alex"


	35. Chapter 35

La mattina dopo mi svegliai tra le braccia di Alex. I nostri corpi nudi, giacevano attaccati per tutta la loro lunghezza. Sentivo il braccio di Alex che poggiava sul mio fianco e mi teneva stretta, mentre il mio era un po' più in alto, che sfiorava la spalla di Alex. La luce nella stanza proveniva da uno spiraglio di tenda scostata. Tutta la stanza sembrava avvolta in qualcosa di morbido, in un tepore quasi primaverile. Alex stava ancora dormendo. Non avevo il coraggio di svegliarla, così rimasi lì, a guardarla. I capelli arruffati le incorniciavano il viso, gli occhi chiusi sembravano assorti in qualcosa, un sogno forse, e le sue labbra disegnavano un lieve sorriso. Rimasi lì a guardarla per pochi minuti, poi mi riaddormentai. Furono le carezze ed il bacio di Alex che mi svegliarono, anche se non sapevo dire per quanto tempo mi fossi riaddormentata. I miei occhi si riflettevano in quelli di Alex. Mi mancavano quegli occhi. Mi mancavano dall'ultima volta in cui eravamo state insieme in quel letto.

"Buongiorno", mi disse.

"Buongiorno"

"Come stai?"

"Sto che potrei abituarmici"

"A cosa?"

"A te che mi svegli con un bacio", e sorridendo, mi trasse forte a sé e me ne diede un altro.

Restammo un po' a letto, a parlare, a guardarci, a scambiarci teneri baci e carezze. Quando ci alzammo per andare a mangiare qualcosa, mi accorsi che erano quasi le undici. Guardai il telefono e trovai i messaggi di Larry, Merida e di mamma, tutti e tre che mi auguravano il Buon Anno. Merida, come sempre nelle grandi ricorrenze, ossia Natale, primo dell'anno e compleanno, lasciava da un parte le sue parole colorite e mi scriveva con poche parole dolci e semplici. Risposi a lei e a mia madre e decisi di non leggere ancora il messaggio di Larry. Dopo quello che era successo la notte prima, era l'ultima persona della quale volevo sentire parlare. Avrei dovuto parlare con lui, ma prima dovevo parlare con Alex, per capire cos'era quello che avevamo fatto, quel nostro cercarci, trovarsi e finire l'una nelle braccia dell'altra, come se non fosse mai successo nulla. Invece in tutto quel tempo in cui non c'eravamo viste, qualcosa era successo e sapevamo entrambi che ne dovevamo parlare. Alex uscì dal bagno con addosso solo le mutande ed il reggiseno e il suo abbraccio mi arrivò da dietro. Sentivo il suo respiro vicino al mio orecchio e poi la sua testa che si appoggiava sulla mia spalla, mentre i suoi capelli corvini facevano capolino sul mio seno. Lasciai il telefono e strinsi le mie mani sulle sue.

"Non è un sogno questo, vero?", dissi.

"No", rispose con voce tranquilla. Poi mi girò, mi prese il viso tra le mani e vi poggiò un tenero bacio. Quando si staccò, rimasi un attimo con gli occhi chiusi e quando li riaprì, Alex stava lì ferma a guardarmi.

"Cosa c'è?", dissi.

"Niente"

"E allora perché te ne stai lì ferma a guardarmi?"

"Perché non sembra vero che tu sia qui, non avevo nemmeno immaginato che ci potesse essere tutto questo"

"Ti sei addolcita in tutto questo tempo!", le dissi e le tirai un asciugamano che era sulla sedia accanto a me.

"Ah sì?", disse e prendendomi per i polsi mi buttò contro il muro.

"Ahi! Sei violenta!"

"Ma allora ti decidi? Prima ti lamenti perché sono troppo dolce, poi ti lamenti perché sono violenta. Ti vuoi decidere Chapman!"

"Chapman! Mi hai chiamato Chapman?!", e si mise a ridere, sapendo che la mia reazione sarebbe stata esattamente quella. Così riuscii a liberarmi dalla sua stretta e prendendola a mia volta per le braccia, la feci cadere all'indietro, sul letto.

"Chi è adesso che comanda?", dissi, guardandola immobile sotto di me. Il suo sguardo si fece malizioso, mentre sul suo volto si dipingeva un largo sorriso.

"Beh, dimostrami come sai comandare".

La stavo per baciare quando il mio telefono squillò, immaginavo fosse mia madre.

"Devo rispondere, è mia madre"

"Rispondi pure", disse Alex e mentre la lasciavo, lei si alzava, appoggiandosi su un gomito.

Era mia madre. Risposi dicendole che andava tutto bene e che avrei deciso nel pomeriggio quando tornare a casa, e che sì, Larry ed io avevamo trascorso una bella serata. Pronunciai il nome di Larry e mi dimenticai che anche Alex l'avrebbe sentito. Finita la chiamata, mi rigettai su Alex che aveva uno sguardo diverso, la malizia era svanita e sembrava che fosse uno sguardo quasi serio. Cercai di non pensarci e di distrarla da quello che aveva sentito.

"Dove eravamo rimaste?", dissi.

"Piper, non credi che dovremmo parlare?"

"Sì, ma possiamo aspettare"

Le mie labbra sfiorarono appena le sue quando il suo cellulare squillò.

"Non saprei chi sia, devo rispondere", così la lascia alzarsi.

Rispose al telefono e sentii : "Ciao Arizona! Buon Anno anche a te! Senti, ci potremmo sentire più tardi? Perché adesso sarei un po' impegnata? No, no ti spiego dopo eh? Ciao!", e riattaccò.

Ci guardammo ed io dissi: "Sì, dobbiamo parlare".

"Sì, ma sono convinta anch'io che possiamo aspettare", e mi raggiunse sul letto. Ci scambiammo un paio di baci e poi il mio telefono risquillò. Potevo immaginare chi mi stesse chiamando. Mi alzai e vidi che era Larry. Decisi di non rispondere, ma sapevo che non avrei potuto farlo per tutto il giorno.

Mi voltai verso Alex e lei sembrò leggermi nel pensiero.

"Non potrai non rispondergli per sempre. Vado a preparare una cioccolata. E' sempre meglio parlare con qualcosa di caldo davanti", e prima di uscire dalla stanza si mise un pigiama e mi diede un bacio.

"Sì, la cioccolata è perfetta", dissi mentre la guardavo sparire verso la cucina.

E' arrivata la resa dei conti, pensai. Anche se non lo volevo ammettere, ma era tempo di dare una sistemata a tutta questa storia.


	36. Chapter 36

Durante la notte aveva nevicato ed ora il sole risplendeva sul ghiaccio che si era formato sui tetti, sulle auto parcheggiate nei vialetti, sull'erba del giardino. Piper ripensò a quella serata che aveva trascorso passeggiando, prima di andare da Pitt e di ritrovare Alex.

La stava aspettando seduta al tavolo del soggiorno, con una gamba sulla sedia e l'altra giù, come faceva di solito quando era pensierosa. Mentre Alex preparava la cioccolata erano rimaste entrambe in silenzio.

Quando Alex portò in tavola due tazze fumanti di cioccolata, si sedettero l'una di fronte all'altra e Alex decise che avrebbe parlato per prima di quello che era successo in tutto quel tempo in cui non si erano viste. Parlò di Sylvie, del loro rapporto, di come aveva messo una pietra sopra quella storia che andava trascinandosi ormai da troppo tempo, di come aveva deciso di parlare con Xavier, dopo tanto tempo e di come lui era riuscito a farle capire che quella non era la vera Alex e che prima di fare delle scelte, avrebbe dovuto rimettersi in carreggiata, doveva ripartire da sé stessa.

"Mi hai fatto molto male quando mi hai detto che saresti andata via e che tra di noi era tutto finito", disse Piper.

"Lo so, ma era necessario, perché volevo che tu dimenticassi quella persona, quella persona che pensava di proteggerti, anche se in realtà tu non avevi bisogno di nessuna protezione. Credevo che l'unica cosa in pericolo in questa relazione fosse la mia carriera, ma in realtà, anche tu avevi qualcosa da perdere se qualcuno lo avesse saputo", Piper la guardò con un sorriso di comprensione.

"Quindi avevo bisogno di allontanarmi da te, anche fisicamente, perché sapevo che starti vicino non mi avrebbe aiutato a riordinare i miei pensieri e la mia vita. Sapevo che se ti avessi vista ogni giorno, anche per un istante, camminare nei corridoi dell'università o nel cortile, sapevo che non avrei resistito molto e sarei venuta da te. Per questo decisi di accettare quel lavoro ad Harvard e di stare lontana da te, anche se sapevo che mi sarebbe costato caro lasciarti, ma almeno lì avrei potuto decidere in modo lucido quello che davvero desideravo, potevo sentire e mettere alla prova i miei sentimenti per te", Piper capì che Alex era davvero cambiata, e preferiva di gran lunga questa che le stava parlando che quella precedente.

Raccontò di come aveva conosciuto Arizona, che si era dimostrata una buona amica.

"Ci sei andata a letto?", chiese in tono tranquillo Piper, mentre sorseggiava la sua cioccolata.

"No, ma mi ha baciato…"

"E?", disse Piper, non rendendosi conto di stringere la tazza più del dovuto.

"E non c'è stato un seguito"

"Perché?", Piper voleva vedere se Alex aveva il coraggio di dire quello che lei immaginava, voleva che avesse il coraggio di dire cose che potevano sembrare scontate. Abbiamo evitato di dire troppe cose l'una all'altra perché pensavamo di ferirci o chissà che altro, adesso è tempo di dire qualsiasi cosa, pensò.

"Perché non eri tu. Non mi dispiaceva quel bacio e con Arizona avevo instaurato un ottimo rapporto fin dall'inizio. Adoravo la sua compagnia, ma non era te. Quel bacio che non andò oltre fu la conferma che quello che volevo eri tu". Ora gli occhi di Alex sorridevano guardandola e la sua presa sulla tazza si allentò.

Alex raccontò di come l'aveva vista baciarsi con un ragazzo quella sera che aveva deciso di andare a casa sua, della chiamata fatta subito dopo ad Arizona perché arrivasse a darle una mano e di quella sera da Pitt, in cui lei ed Arizona fingevano di essere una coppia e che lei l'avrebbe sicuramente raggiunta in bagno, per evitare che si ripetesse, con Arizona, quello che era successo a loro due.

"Mi conosci davvero bene", disse Piper.

"Assolutamente"

Piper le si avvicinò per darle un bacio, ma Alex la fermò.

"No mia cara, baci e quant'altro verranno dopo quello che mi devi dire tu. Prima il dovere e poi il piacere"

"Alex Vause che rifiuta tutto questo? Sei proprio cambiata!"

"Ah-a. Non ci casco. Forza. Parla"

Il racconto di Piper si concentrò praticamente su come aveva deciso di frequentare Larry, pensando che se si fosse fidanzata con lui, sarebbe riuscita a dimenticarla. Ammise che la cosa funzionò per un breve periodo, che credeva davvero di averla dimenticata, ma che quel castello di carta che si era creata crollò immediatamente quando l'aveva rivista da Pitt.

"E ci sei andata a letto?", Alex glielo chiese nello stesso modo in cui prima, Piper, le aveva rivolto la domanda.

Piper aveva pregato che non gliela facesse. In un sibilo di voce, ma senza smettere di guardare Alex negli occhi, disse : "Sì".

Il silenzio che passò tra i loro occhi era agghiacciante. Nessuno delle due però abbassò lo sguardo.

"E?"

"E cosa?"

"E quindi?"

"Quindi niente. L'ho fatto perché pensavo che fosse l'unica cosa da fare, l'unica cosa che fosse in grado di spazzarti via dalla mia testa"

"Ma?", anche Alex voleva sentire quelle parole che sembravano scontate.

"Ma invece è stato solo un gesto buttato via. Quando abbiamo finito non mi era rimasto nulla. Nulla se non tu. Avevo fatto qualcosa perché speravo che tu te ne andassi dal mio cuore, ed invece l'unica cosa che vi era rimasta eri proprio tu. Sei sempre stata tu", Piper aveva detto quelle ultime parole quasi urlando e qualche lacrima le scendeva dal volto. Alex l'abbracciò ancora prima che finisse di parlare.

"Non deve essere stato facile per te"

"No, non lo è stato. Mi sentivo uno schifo"

"Lo so"

"Tu eri andata via"

"Sì, ma ora sono qui"

"Solo per ora?"

"Per sempre"

Si abbracciarono forte.

"Ora possiamo smettere di parlare?"

"Sì, ma prima dimmi solo una cosa, Piper"

"Cosa?"

"Cosa intendi fare con Larry?"

Piper si staccò da Alex perché voleva guardarla negli occhi.

"Credo che gli dirò le cose come stanno. Che l'ho preso in giro, che ero, o meglio, che sono innamorata di qualcun altro. Che l'ho usato solo per dimenticare qualcosa che sapevo non avrei mai potuto dimenticare. Lo so, sembrerò senza cuore e sicuramente mi odierà quando glielo dirò, ma dopo tutte queste bugie, gli devo la verità, tutta la verità". Alex l'accarezzò.

"Non sono stati facili questi mesi, ma siamo cresciute tutt'e due", Piper sorrise.

"Devo darti una cosa", disse Alex. Andò verso la sua borsa, rovistò unpo' e poi ne estrasse un foglietto che porse a Piper.

"Che cos'è?", le chiese mentre lo apriva.

"E' una lista di canzoni. Queste sono più o meno tutte le canzoni che stavo ascoltando quando pensavo a te, quando eravamo insieme oppure quando fantasticavo su noi due…"

"Davvero? Sì, avevo cominciato a scriverla quando ero ad Harvard..."

"L'hai tenuta nonostante quello che ti avevo detto quella sera?"

"Sì…"

"Vediamo un po'… "Bette Davis Eyes", Kim Carnes…"

"Quella è per la prima volta in cui ti ho vista al bar…"

" "Follow your heart", Scorpions…"

"Il primo bacio che ti diedi in quel bagno…"

" "Drinfting further away" dei Powederfinger…"

"Per quando mi hai baciata sotto le stelle e poi abbiamo visto insieme l'alba…"

" "Only you" di Yazoo…"

"Quando abbiamo fatto colazione la mattina dopo..."

" "Goodbye to yesterday" di Elina Borg e Stig Rasta…"

"Oddio quella è stata per quando ho scoperto di essere la tua insegnante!"

"Come dimenticare quel momento! "Seven wonders", Fleetwood mac…"

"Quando mi hai trovata al nostro solito posto e ma hai chiesto di portarti a casa mia…"

"Certo che ti ricordi proprio tutto…"

"Everything…"

" Dai, "Honey, honey" di Feist…"

"Per la prima volta che abbiamo fatto l'amore…", Piper arrossì.

" "What's up", di 4 no blondes…"

"Dopo che te ne sei andata, quando hai visto Sylvie…"

"Forse per quel momento io avrei scelto "Fuck you!"…"

"Non hai tutti i torti…", e risero.

" "Before it breaks", Brandi Carlile…"

"Quando ti ho salutata prima di andare ad Harvard…"

"Salutata… quando mi hai piantata lì come un'imbecille…"

"Quando ti ho piantata lì come un'imbecille…"

"Ecco, diciamo le cose come stanno! Ma dai! Perché anche quel momento? Era triste!"

"Sì, ma eravamo insieme…"

" "Comes and goes", Greg Laswell…"

"Mentre camminavo per andare all'università a Boston…"

" "Live in the bedroom", Tim Moxam…"

"Quando decisi di tornare qui…"

" "World spins madly on", the weepies…"

"Sull'aereo del ritorno…"

" "It's time", Imagine dragons…. Questa posso indovinare per quale momento l'hai messa?"

"Vai…"

"Quando hai visto che mi sono baciata con Larry e hai capito che dovevi far qualcosa per riprendermi"

"Esatto!"

"Lo sapevo… "A mirror without", dei Royal wood…"

"Non te lo ricordi?"

"Non la conosco in realtà…"

"Mai sentita?"

"No..."

"La davano quella sera da Pitt, quando sei arrivata in bagno…"

"C'è la musica nel bagno di Pitt?"

"Non te n'eri accorta nemmeno tu allora!"

" "Cannonball", Damien Rice…"

"Nei giorni che hanno seguito quell'incontro prima di Natale…ah aspetta, ne manca una…", Alex prese il foglietto, cercò una penna e vi scrisse sopra qualcosa.

"Ora è completa", disse, dando di nuovo a Piper il biglietto.

" "With the notes in my ears", Peter Broderick.."

"Ieri notte, quando… ", Piper le appoggiò una mano sulle labbra.

"Non dirlo", le prese il viso tra le mani e la baciò.

"Alex, balliamo sulle note di quella canzone anche stanotte?".

Alex sorrise e la spinse in camera da letto. I loro corpi scivolano e si incontravano come se fossero un tutt'uno, come se non si fossero mai separati, come se insieme stessero ballando una danza che durava da sempre.

In piena notte il telefono di Piper squillò. Rispose. Era sua madre.

"Mamma, cosa succede?"

"Piper…", la sua voce era incrinata.

"Mamma? Cos'è successo?"

Alex si svegliò. Vide Piper al telefono, in silenzio. Qualche secondo dopo, Piper riattaccò e rimase immobile sul bordo del letto.

"Piper, tutto bene?", Piper non si mosse.

"Piper…", Alex si tirò su e accese la luce.

Piper si voltò verso di lei. Stava piangendo, in silenzio.

"Mia nonna. E' morta".


	37. Chapter 37

Mi sentivo impotente. Guardavo le persone che mi stringevano la mano, che volevano salutarmi, che volevano darmi una parola di conforto. Le guardavo ma non le vedevo. Passavano davanti a me come un qualcosa che non riuscivo a sentire nonostante io percepissi la loro presenza. Non ascoltavo le parole che mi dicevano, sapevo che sarebbero stati i soliti clichè di persone che volevano starti vicino, che volevano che tu sapessi che "ora lei sta meglio". Sinceramente, non me ne fregava un cazzo di quello che dicevano. Non avevo bisogno della loro parola, come non avevo bisogno della loro presenza. Volevo stare da sola, ecco tutto. Il vocio sommesso e convulso, condito a svariate parole d'affetto e di "condoglianze", riempiva ora la mia testa, oltre che all'ala del cimitero dove avevamo portato la nonna. Guardavo mia madre, in quell'abito nero, in quell'espressione contrita del suo volto, dove ora non scendevano più lacrime. Più padre le stava vicino, un braccio le circondava le spalle. Non riuscivo a capire se in loro dovessi vedere un esempio di straordinaria forza o di una fragile struttura. Raggiunsi Carl all'entrata del cimitero, dove stava salutando gli ultimi amici e parenti che avevano partecipato alla funzione.

"Carl vado a casa", dissi.

"Non puoi aspettare?"

"No", e non riuscii a sentire quello che mi stava dicendo perché avevo già preso la strada di casa.

Era venuta anche Merida al funerale, ma le chiesi di aspettarmi a casa e di non venire al cimitero. Larry mi aveva chiamato, dicendomi che avrebbe voluto venire in chiesa, ma gli dissi che non volevo molte persone intorno e che di sicuro sarei stata sgradevole, quindi non venne. L'aria era gelida e mi entrava in ogni parte del mio corpo lasciata libera dal cappotto. Non avevo nemmeno la forza di pensare. La nonna se n'era andata, così. Non aveva disturbato nessuno, non aveva avvisato nessuno. Pensavo alle parole del sacerdote dette alla messa. Parole che davano speranza, che davano coraggio, che dicevano che si deve andare sempre avanti, che bisogna credere nell'amore e nella volontà di Dio. Quelle parole erano talmente belle e perfette che sembravano tutto fuorché vere. Il mio rapporto con Dio era da sempre strano e travagliato. Intimo oserei dire, ma forse oserei troppo. Ero convinta che ognuno avesse una relazione propria con Dio, il proprio linguaggio per poter parlare con lui. Mi venne in mente in quel momento l'ultima volta che avevo parlato con la nonna, a Natale. Ricordo che mi aveva chiesto cosa avessi, ma le risposi con noncuranza, all'epoca pensare ad Alex mi faceva solo stare male e parlarne mi faceva stare peggio. Se avessi saputo che quella sarebbe stata l'ultima volta in cui l'avrei vista, non le avrei taciuto una parola, le avrei parlato di tutti i miei dubbi, le mie incertezze, le mie paure. Avrei narrato ogni piccolo particolare, pur di avere un consiglio da lei, un aneddoto, un qualcosa. Invece no. Mi ha lasciato, così, su due piedi.

Davanti alla porta di casa, trovai Merida. Mi abbracciò forte. La feci entrare e parlammo un po'.

"Come stai Pipes?"

"Sto"

"Vuoi che…"

"…parliamo della nonna? Di oggi? No ti prego, non ho voglia di parlare"

"Va bene"

"Anzi, devo dirti una cosa". In quell'istante il telefono squillò. Era Alex. Non avevo molta voglia di parlarle, ma le risposi lo stesso.

"Ehi"

"Ehi, Piper"

"Come va?"

"Come stai tu?"

"Sto"

"Vuoi che venga da te?", si era offerta anche di accompagnarmi a casa la mattina dopo che la mamma aveva chiamato, ma dissi di preferire tornare in treno perché avevo bisogno di stare un po' per conto mio.

"No, tranquilla. Adesso parlo un po' con Merida, noi ci sentiamo più tardi, okay?"

"Okay, a dopo. Ti amo"

"Anch'io", e riattaccai.

"Era Larry?", chiese Mer.

"No, non era Larry"

"E chi allora?"

"E' quello di cui ti devo parlare Mer. Ascoltami", e mi misi a raccontare tutto d'un fiato. Alex. Io. Noi Di quello che era successo. Di quello che volevo dire a Larry. Tutto. Merida non mi interruppe mai. Semplicemente rimase lì, seduta davanti a me a guardarmi.

Finii di raccontare e restammo in silenzio.

"Tu sai quello che stai facendo, vero?"

"Sì"

"Piper sei sicura al cento per cento di quello che dici e fai?"

"Al 99%"

"E quell'uno per cento?"

"Non lo so, la solita incertezza? Sfiducia negli altri? Paura di essere abbandonata?"

"Mmm", si alzò e andò verso l'appendiabiti.

"Mer che succede? Ho detto qualcosa di male?"

"Assolutamente no, Piper. Ti voglio bene e ti appoggerò sempre, ma dimmi una cosa prima…"

"Sì"

"Se mai dovessi avere il minimo dubbio su Alex, se quando parlerai con Larry, lui ti perdonasse e ti dicesse di riprovarci, mi prometti che ci pensi su?"

"Mer dai…"

"Piper promettimelo…promettimi che se quando sarai di fronte a Larry e quell'uno per cento fosse ancora in ballo…dimmi che ci ripenserai…"

"Te lo prometto"

"Bene, adesso devo andare da Kieran, ti scrivo stasera", mi diede un bacio sulla guancia e se ne andò.

Andai in camera mia, abbassai le tapparelle e mi mi sdraiai sul letto, a pancia in su. Mi resi conto che l'oscurità era un'ottima coperta. Per pensare, per ricordare, per piangere.

La sera, Alex mandò un messaggio a Piper per chiederle come stava e Piper disse che la testa le scoppiava e che l'avrebbe chiamata la mattina dopo. Riattaccò e si mise a leggere un libro sul divano. Non aveva fame e quindi la cena avrebbe aspettato. Di lì a qualche minuto, suonarono alla porta. Non aspettava nessuno e non aveva la minima idea di chi potesse essere. Guardò dallo spioncino e si bloccò. Non avrebbe mai pensato che davanti casa sua si presentasse quella persona. Ma dopo tutto, avrei dovuto immaginarlo, pensò. Se non avesse aperto, di sicuro quella persona non si sarebbe arresa, a costi di fare una tenda sul pianerottolo. Si sistemò ed aprì.

"Buona sera, Merida"

"Buona sera, professoressa Vause".


	38. Chapter 38

"Piper sa cavarsela da sola!"

"Lo so bene che sa cavarsela da sola, ma quando ci sei tu non riesce a cavarsela proprio!"

Merida era arrivata a casa di Alex e la prima cosa che le disse subito dopo averla salutata era che in quel momento non erano professoressa e studentessa, ma Alex e Merida. L'argomento? Piper naturalmente.

"Merida, tu non sai quello che ci siamo dette io e Piper"

"Sì, me ne ha parlato!"

"E allora non capisco il perché della tua visita! Piper ha detto in modo molto chiaro quello che vuole fare, come io le ho detto che sono cambiata e che ho capito che quello che voglio è lei!"

"Ah sì? Però quando te ne sei andata c'ero io! Dobbiamo ricordare come l'hai letteralmente piantata lì?"

"Le ho detto che mi dispiace, ma che era necessario, per tutte e due!"

Alex e Merida stavano in piedi nel soggiorno e in quell'occasione si stava trasformando in un'arena, dove loro due combattevano a suon di risposte, con i toni che andavano via via alterandosi.

"Alex, mi dispiace ma dopo tutto quello che è successo, io non credo più alle tue parole e non pensare che appoggerò Piper in quello che vuole decidere, anzi, cercherò di farle venire ogni minimo dubbio sul fatto di restare con te e non lo faccio con cattiveria o perché ce l'ho con te, semplicemente non voglio che torni da me in lacrime un altro giorno a causa tua e non voglio dirle : "Te l'avevo detto!". Alex, io comincerò a crederti solo quando vedrò i fatti"

"Sono tornata! Non ti sembra che io abbia già cominciato con i fatti?"

"Sei tornata sempre Alex, sempre! E' questo il problema, ogni volta che sei tornata, sei andata anche via!"

Era vero, ma ora lei era cambiata. Ma chi era poi Merida per parlarle così?

"Io non devo rendere conto a te di quello che faccio"

"No, non devi, ma se quello che fai fa star male Piper, allora diventano anche affari miei!"

Merida girò sui tacchi e fece per andarsene.

"Non sono perfetta, lo so. Ho commesso degli sbagli e non ne vado fiera. Ho fatto stare male Piper, me ne sono andata e l'ho lasciata qui senza un briciolo di spiegazione. Ma nemmeno per me è stato facile. Sono tornata per rimediare, per ricominciare. Amo Piper e voglio stare con lei."

Merida, con una mano sulla porta d'ingresso la guardò. "I fatti, Alex. I fatti", aprì e se ne andò.

Alex, sola, si distese sul divano e cominciò a riflettere. Pensava che Piper fosse davvero fortunata ad avere un'amica come Merida, che tenesse così tanto a lei. Forse, se ne avesse avuta almeno una anche lei di persone così, amiche o amici, magari le cose sarebbero andate diversamente. Ma piangere sul latte versato non l'avrebbe portata da nessuna parte.

Il mattino dopo, Piper chiamò. La sentiva abbastanza giù, la sua voce era atona, fredda, distaccata, non certo come era le ultime volte in cui era stata lì. Parlarono del più e del meno. Piper disse che per qualche giorno non sarebbe salita e che molto probabilmente si sarebbero viste il giorno prima dell'inizio dei suoi esami, quindi verso il 10 di gennaio. Aveva un assoluto bisogno di starsene da sola, disse.

"Per qualsiasi cosa, sai che sono qui"

"Lo so"

"Mi manchi"

"Mi manchi anche tu"

Alex sentiva che Piper era lontana anni luce.

"Ci sentiamo dopo"

"Okay, ciao Alex"

"Ciao"

Alex riattaccò e sentiva dentro uno strano senso di malinconia, tristezza e nostalgia.

Andò in camera da letto. Sulla sedia c'erano ancora il pigiama di Piper, una sua canotta, un asciugamano. Prese la maglia del pigiama e se la rigirò tra le mani, sedendosi sul letto. La toccava,, ricordando quando, qualche notte prima, l'aveva tolta a Piper.

Guardò fuori dalla finestra. Quel mattino era grigio, monotono, triste. Aveva appena cominciato a piovere.


	39. Chapter 39

Era l'8 Gennaio quando finalmente riuscii a vedere Piper. Era stata male per Capodanno e quindi non avevamo potuto passarlo insieme e qualche giorno dopo era venuta a mancare la nonna. Nonostante le avessi detto che avrei voluto andare al funerale, lei non volle. La lasciai in pace nei giorni che seguirono, perché sapevo che la perdita di un proprio caro è qualcosa che ti segna nel più profondo del cuore e senti la necessità di raccoglierti un po' con te stesso.

C'era il mercato quella mattina in città. Alle nove del mattino le vie erano tempestate di persone, un eterno via vai di madri, donne, padri, figli, lungo la fila infinita di banchi e bancarelle. Mi piaceva passare tra quel turbinio di corpi, mi piaceva sentire stralci di discorsi dei quali non avrei mai sentito la fine, scostarmi per far passare mariti che seguivano le mogli a passo veloce, fermarmi a guardare la bancarella del miele, con vasetti pieni di vari tipi di miele, acacia, castagno, pino, millefiori, e altri misti a frutta secca. Avrei impiegato il doppio del tempo a raggiungere il bar in cui avrei incontrato Piper. Quando arrivai, era seduta dentro al bar, in un tavolino nell'angolo, intenta a leggere il giornale. La potevo vedere dalla vetrata. Era bellissima, come la prima volta che la vidi al bar da Pitt, quando lei e Merida ci vennero addosso senza fermarsi. In tutto quel tempo, non le avevo mai chiesto perché andassero così di fretta quella sera. Mi aveva lanciato un'occhiata, un'occhiata che finì dritta nei miei occhi, ma lei non se ne accorse nemmeno, quella volta lei e Merida stavano letteralmente correndo fuori. Non avevo più scordato i suoi occhi da quella sera. Mi sembrava impossibile che quella ragazza, che avevo desiderato così tanto, adesso fosse lì in quel bar ad aspettare me. Rimasi un attimo lì fuori a guardarla, guardavo i suoi capelli biondi che erano diventati più lunghi dall'ultima volta che l'avevo vista, guardavo le sue piccole mani che sfogliavano le pagine. Sul suo volto c'era un'espressione triste. Si girò verso di me, mi vide e mi salutò con un gesto della mano. L'espressione non cambiò, non vidi nemmeno un accenno di sorriso. Ero davvero preoccupato. Entrai nel bar e fui assalito da una vampata di calore che mi scosse dal freddo che c'era fuori. Andai verso Piper che mi salutò in maniera molto fredda, con un bacio sulla guancia dato quasi per abitudine più che per affetto. Mi sedetti e ordinai due caffè.

"Come stai Piper?"

"Sto meglio grazie"

"E a casa?"

"Tutto abbastanza tranquillo"

"Bene"

Ci fu un silenzio che sembrava interminabile. Io non riuscivo a rompere quel ghiaccio che da fuori sembrava essersi trasferito dentro, proprio nello spazio e nell'aria che ci separavano. Arrivarono i caffè.

"Larry, ti devo parlare"

"Dimmi", anche se sapevo che le conversazioni che iniziavano così non potevano preannunciare nulla di buono.

"Sono successe delle cose in questo periodo…"

"Piper lo so, hai perso una persona alla quale tenevi molto…"

"Larry per favore non interrompermi, lasciami parlare"

"Va bene"

"Ecco, è stato un periodo strano, ho avuto di che pensare e la morte della nonna non è stata d'aiuto", si fermò, come se un qualcosa le serrasse la gola, poi fece un lungo sospiro e riprese a parlare, "Larry io non ti amo. Non ti ho mai amato in realtà. Sono stata con te solo perché cercavo di toglierti dalla mente qualcuno, qualcuno che sapevo non sarei mai riuscita a dimenticare. Qualcuno che amavo e che amo tuttora. Pensavo che tu saresti stato il giusto diversivo, un sostituto alla persona che mi aveva spezzato il cuore. Ti ho preso in giro Larry e ho preso in giro me stessa pensando di poter cancellare i sentimenti che portavo con me. Ti chiedo di perdonarmi. Ti chiedo di odiarmi se questo ti farà star meglio. Questa è la verità, questa è l'unica cosa vera che ti dico da quando ci conosciamo. Non sono stata sincera con te, ma lo sono adesso, adesso che ti sto dicendo non che tra noi due sia finita, ma che in realtà non è mai cominciata". Dicendomi quelle cose, non aveva mai abbassato lo sguardo. I suoi occhi erano fissi nei miei. In quell'istante mi sentivo lacerato, fatto a brandelli, come se fossi stato gettato in battaglia senza un'armatura, come se fossi io la preda dei gladiatori, posto al centro dell'arena. Le sue parole mi risuonavano nella testa, chiare, confuse, forti. Mi passavano davanti agli occhi un sacco di ricordi e nello stesso istante venivano cancellati, come se non fossero mai esistiti, come se all'improvviso mi stessi svegliando da un sogno bellissimo, con l'amaro in bocca di qualcuno che sa che quella non era la realtà, ma solo uno stupido, dannato sogno. Non avevo la forza di ribattere. Avrei voluto scaraventarla contro il muro, mettere a soqquadro quel posto, urlare contro che maledicevo il giorno in cui l'avevo incontrata, che era una puttana e che non si meritava niente dalla vita. Ma non feci nulla di tutto questo. Mi alzai e me ne andai. Piper non si mosse, non provò nemmeno a fermarmi. Quando fui fuori mi resi conto di non aver pagato il caffè. Lo avrebbe pagato Piper. Per quella mattina, pensai, avevo già pagato abbastanza. Mi incamminai per tornare a casa, facendo le vie traverse, volevo evitare di mischiarmi in mezzo alla gente, in mezzo ai pensieri delle persone. Volevo evitare di condividere il mio dolore con il dolore di qualcun altro. L'aria era fredda, più fredda di come l'avevo lasciata quando ero entrato al bar, e sarebbe stata fredda ancora per un bel pezzo.

Il telefono squillò.

"Alex sei casa?"

"Sì"

"Vengo da te, devo parlarti"

"Okay, ti aspetto"

Riattaccarono.

L'aria era gelida.

Piper camminava con lo sguardo basso. Mille pensieri le occupavano la testa.

Alex guardava fuori dalla finestra.

Il ghiaccio giaceva sulle strade e sarebbe arrivato anche in quel salotto, portato dalle parole di Piper.


	40. Chapter 40

"Hai parlato con Larry?"

"Sì"

"E quindi?"

"E quindi cosa?"

"Com'è andata?"

"Come vuoi che sia andata? Gli ho detto che l'ho preso in giro, che l'ho usato, che non l'ho mai amato perché amo qualcun altro, secondo te come può essere andata?"

"Io…"

"E' andata che quando ho finito di parlare se n'è andato senza nemmeno dire una parola, senza battere ciglio"

"Meglio così…"

"Meglio così? Ma cosa stai dicendo Alex? Una persona normale mi avrebbe come minimo urlato addosso qualcosa! Lui niente! Niente! Meno di zero! Stava malissimo! Ed io sono la persona di merda che lo ha fatto stare così!"

Piper si gettò sul divano e si rannicchiò. Alex le si sedette vicino e la abbracciò. Restarono in silenzio. Alex sapeva che qualsiasi cosa avesse detto, avrebbe solo fatto arrabbiare ancora di più Piper. Dopo qualche minuto, Piper si divincolò da quell'abbraccio e si alzò. Andò alla finestra e poi si voltò, guardando Alex dritta negli occhi.

"Alex, in questi giorni ho pensato a tante cose. Ho pensato a quello che dovevo dire a Larry, ma ho pensato anche a quello che dovevo dire a te. E' vero, ti amo, non te lo nego, ma sono arrivata alla conclusione che non posso basarmi solo sui sentimenti, devo vedere la realtà per com'è, non per come la vedo nella mia testa. Quindi non voglio buttarmi a capofitto in questa relazione, dopo tutto quello che è successo…"

Alex provò a parlare ma Piper la bloccò.

"Sì lo so, era necessario, dovevamo stare lontane, crescere, riflettere e tutto quello che vuoi, sei tornata e hai cercato di riprendermi, io ti ho rifiutata e poi sono venuta qui, mi sono lanciata tra le tue braccia, abbiamo fatto l'amore ed è stato un qualcosa di meraviglioso, davvero, non ho ricordi più belli di quelli passati con te. Ma se ci rifletto su, penso che siano stati tutti momenti, episodi, riappacificazioni dopo che era successo qualcosa, dopo che te n'eri andata, dopo che ti avevo rifiutato. Non erano la quotidianità, non erano niente in confronto a quello che è la vita reale. La vita non è fatta solo di queste cose, non è fatta di episodi bellissimi dopo momenti bruttissimi. La vita non è un film o un libro. La vita è fatta di altro, di studio, lavoro, sacrifici, di scelte, di persone che scelgono di rimanere ed altre che scelgono di andare. Fatti. Sono i fatti che definiscono la nostra vita, non le parole. Per cui, Alex, non voglio buttarmi a capofitto in qualcosa che manca di basi, di fondamenta. Ci tieni a me? Mi ami davvero? Dimostramelo, con i fatti, non solo con le parole. Il periodo che sta arrivando fa proprio al caso nostro : io avrò gli esami, tu anche. Prendiamolo come un periodo di prova e di pausa allo stesso tempo: ci vedremo, ma non troppo, cerchiamo di vivere una vera relazione, nella vita reale, non solo tra queste quattro mura e a letto. Cerchiamo di capire se siamo in grado di stare lontane e vicine allo stesso tempo senza rischiare di fare danni, senza dover ricorrere a ore ed ore di aereo per stare bene, per essere quello che siamo. Conosciamoci, conosciamoci per come siamo fatte realmente, non per quanto siamo capaci di ritornare l'una dall'altra."

Alex guardava Piper. Poteva quasi capire quello che Larry aveva provato quando Piper gli aveva detto che non l'aveva mai amato. Piper, davanti a lei, le aveva detto che l'amava ma che non voleva vivere una relazione fatta di parole, un qualcosa che è meno inconsistente dell'aria. Voleva una relazione solida, vera, concreta, quello che Alex non aveva mai avuto prima, perché con Sylvie non poteva dire di aver vissuto una relazione stabile. Adesso doveva davvero dimostrare a sé stessa, prima che a Piper, di essere cambiata e cresciuta.

"Va bene Piper"

"No, non dirmi va bene. Pensaci anche tu, non voglio risposte affrettate. Parlane con chi vuoi, con Xavier, con Arizona, con te stessa. Io voglio stare con te, Alex, ma se stare con te equivale a vivere nella trama di un libro, di un film, di un qualcosa che non può avere futuro, allora mi tiro indietro".

Piper andò verso Alex e la baciò. Poi la guardò dritta negli occhi.

"Ti amo e credo che anche tu mi ami, ma se questo non ci permette di essere noi stesse, se questo tira fuori il nostro lato peggiore invece di quello migliore, allora, credo che la risposta ce l'avremo proprio davanti ai nostri occhi e anche se sarà dura, dovremo accettarla". Piper si staccò da Alex, prese la sua borsa e si diresse verso la porta. Prima di uscire, si voltò verso Alex.

"Professoressa Vause, ci vediamo in aula tra qualche giorno", le fece l'occhiolino e se ne andò.

Fuori, per strada, Piper pensò a tutto quello che era successo in quel giorno. Prima Larry e poi Alex. Tutte quelle parole erano state la conseguenza dell'aver riflettuto su quello che le aveva detto sua nonna a Natale. "Piper rimani con le persone che ti fanno trovare un equilibrio, non che te lo fanno perdere". Era vero. Però doveva pensare anche ai suoi sentimenti. Non amava Larry, non l'aveva mai amato, era davvero stato un oggetto, l'aveva usato e di quello se ne vergognava, si disgustava al solo pensiero di essere stata in grado di farlo. Amava Alex, ne era certa, ma lei l'aveva fatta impazzire, l'aveva fatta andare fuori di testa quando se n'era andata, e anche quando era tornata. Era andata a letto con Larry pur di dimenticarla, aveva sprecato un gesto così intimo, così personale. Aveva preso in giro sé stessa oltre che lui. Non era la vera Piper quella, lei non l'avrebbe mai fatto. Alex le aveva fatto perdere qualsiasi tipo di equilibrio. Sapeva che era lei la persona giusta, ma avrebbe dovuto dimostrarle che era capace di vivere in modo concreto, reale, non come il personaggio di un libro.

Arrivata a casa, trovò Red in cucina, che preparava una torta. Era da tanto che non si fermava a parlare con lei, non la vedeva da prima di Natale e la sera prima, quando era arrivata, Red dormiva già e quando se n'era andata la mattina per incontrare Larry, Red era già in facoltà.

"Ciao Red!"

"Ciao Piper, da quanto tempo!"

E si misero a chiacchierare davanti ad una tazza di caffè. Red le raccontò di come le cose a casa si stessero sistemando piano piano, Piper le raccontò della nonna, dei problemi tra i suoi.

"E quella Alex?", Piper non pensava che Red potesse ricordarlo, ne avevano parlato talmente tanto tempo prima che credeva che Alex fosse finita nel dimenticatoio, anche perché Larry era andato qualche volta a casa loro.

"Beh, diciamo che le cose erano finite, poi è arrivato Larry, poi sono ricominciate. Stamattina ho lasciato Larry e ho deciso di fare sul serio con Alex, ma prima devo riflettere su alcune cose. Diciamo che questo sarà un periodo di pausa e di prova. Una cosa strana insomma. Come fai a ricordarti di Alex? Insomma, ho portato qui Larry qualche volta, pensavo mi chiedessi di lui…"

"Sapevo che non era Larry che ti interessava, anche se lo baciavi e dicevi che foste insieme…"

"Perché sapevi che non era Larry?"

"Perché quando lo guardavi non avevi la stessa luce che ti avevo visto negli occhi quella volta che mi hai parlato di Alex…"

"Tu osservi davvero molto le persone"

"Preferisco osservare che parlare"

"Ti adoro"

"Mi dispiace per Larry, ma se la caverà"

"Già"

Finirono di chiacchierare e poi andarono a letto.

Mandò un messaggio a Merida, dicendole che le doveva parlare, ma che poteva stare tranquilla perché non era successo nulla di grave, semplicemente doveva aggiornarla su alcune cose.

Decise che avrebbe mandato un messaggio anche ad Alex.

"Buonanotte", scrisse, ma poi lo cancellò. Si mise a letto. Le arrivò un messaggio, era Merida che la insultava perché non poteva lasciarla sulle spine fino al giorno dopo. Piper sorrise. Appoggiò il telefono sul comodino, ma le arrivò quasi subito un altro messaggio. Era Alex.

"Buonanotte, Chapman"

Maledetta, pensò.


	41. Chapter 41

"Quindi adesso siete in un periodo di pausa"

"Già, di pausa e prova"

"Quindi non vi vedrete?"

"Sì che ci vedremo, ma poco e soprattutto non a casa sua o dentro ad un letto, voglio frequentarla e vedere cosa succede, voglio che mi dimostri davvero che tiene a me"

"Ho capito"

"Non hai nulla da dirmi a riguardo?"

"Devo dire che mi hai stupito, stai crescendo davvero"

"Davvero?"

"Sì. Io non devo dirti nient'altro, se non di usare la testa e di vedere le cose come stanno veramente"

"Kieran cosa dice?"

"Di cosa?"

"Di Larry, come sta?"

"Mah, dice che non parla e che sta spesso chiuso nella sua stanza. Ha provato ad accennargli di te, che poteva sfogarsi se voleva, ma lui ha detto che non ne vuole parlare"

"Deve stare male"

"Sta molto male"

"Anche Kieran mi odierà"

"Per quale motivo?"

"Perché Larry è ridotto così a causa mia"

"Kieran non ti odia"

"No? E come fai a dirlo?"

"Per prima cosa perché lo conosco abbastanza, non si arrabbia per qualcosa che non hai fatto a lui direttamente, e secondo perché gli ho spiegato un po' cos'è successo, ossia che hai lasciato Larry perché avevi capito che non potevi più prenderlo in giro, perché eri innamorata di un'altra persona"

"E lui cos'ha detto?"

"Che era la cosa giusta da fare, che Larry di avrà odiato, ma che con il tempo gli passerà. Anche se non sembra, Larry sa cavarsela da solo"

"Lo spero"

Stavo seduta insieme a Piper nel parco vicino casa mia. Ci piaceva stare lì sulle panchine a chiacchierare, in inverno, mentre in estate ci sedevamo sull'erba, a mangiare, a giocare, a parlare. Passavamo ore lì quando non dovevamo studiare e avevamo voglia di rilassarci un po'.

Piper mi aveva davvero stupito. Anche lei aveva capito che con Alex non poteva portare avanti una relazione di parole dette, non dette, pensieri, ma che servivano cosa concrete, gesti, azioni. Non le avevo raccontato di essere stata a casa di Alex, non sapevo se dovessi dirglielo o no.

"Secondo te come andrà a finire tutta questa storia Mer?"

"Non lo so Piper e nessuno può saperlo, in realtà. Io spero che Alex sappia quello che vuole e spero che tu capisca se quello che vuole sei tu. Ma non me la sento di dirti altro, penso che tu sappia cavartela, ora meglio di qualche tempo fa. In ogni caso, sai che puoi contare su di me…"

"Grazie"

"…sarò sempre pronta a prenderti a calci. Ogni volta che vorrai o che te lo meriterai"

"Sei proprio un'amica"

"Sì lo so, non sono come te"

Piper si era messa a ridere.

"E con Kieran come va?"

"Con Kieran va tutto bene, davvero con lui mi sento davvero a mio agio. Ogni tanto litighiamo, ma è giusto così"

No, credo che non avrei parlato a Piper di quando ero andata a casa di Alex, non aveva senso dirglielo.

"Mer, ti ricordi quello che è successo quasi un anno fa?"

"Se mi ricordo? Come potrei mai dimenticarmi? Eri praticamente uno schifo"

"Grazie Mer per ricordarmi così"

"Non c'è di che"

"Non pensi che avrebbe potuto finire in un modo diverso?"

"Piper, tu non hai ancora capito che quella cosa non era manco iniziata"

"Ma tutti quei biglietti?"

"Piper, smettila. Togliti dalla testa quella storia. Adesso hai Alex, pensa a lei, pensa a qualcosa di concreto, di vero. Quella storia era tutto fuorché vera"

"Già"

"Posso farti una domanda?"

"Certo"

"Ne hai parlato con Alex?"

"Di cosa, di questo?"

"Sì"

Piper smise di guardarmi e puntò il suo sguardo davanti a sé, verso il vuoto.

"No"

"Pensi di dirglielo?"

"Non lo so, non credo, ormai è storia passata"

"Sì, credo anch'io che non glielo dovresti dire"

Il telefono di Piper squillò. Era un messaggio, mentre lo leggeva vedevo un sorriso che le si stampava sul volto.

"E' Alex?"

"Sì"

"Cosa vuole?"

"Mi chiede di andare a casa sua stasera, dopo cena"

"E ci andrai?"

"Penso di sì, ma per ora non le rispondo"

Rimasero ancora un po' a chiacchierare su quella panchina.

"Piper, cosa dici se andiamo a casa? Rimango a mangiare da te e poi di porto da Alex"

"Possiamo prendere una pizza e mangiarla a casa, ma non c'è bisogno che tu mi accompagni da Alex, posso andarci a piedi"

"Uno, preferisco portarti io così sono più sicura che tu arrivi sana e salva, due, cosa dirai alle tue coinquiline se esci di casa da sola dopo cena a piedi? Diremo che vieni da me perché devo chiederti delle cose di Geometria Differenziale e che resterai a dormire"

"Non ci avevo pensato effettivamente a questo..."

"Ah, cosa faresti senza di me?"

Tornando verso casa, ci fermammo a prendere due pizze e poi andammo a casa di Piper a mangiare. Avevo sentito Kieran e sarei andata a casa sua dopo aver lasciato Piper da Alex.

A casa di Piper c'era Red e mentre stavamo cenando era arrivata Norma. Quella ragazza era una filosofa in tutto in per tutto, e ogni volta che la vedevo mi sembrava che vivesse con la testa tra le nuvole.

Piper ed io salimmo in macchina verso le 9 e dopo una decina di minuti, la lascia sotto casa di Alex.

"Fammi sapere come va"

"Va bene, salutami Kieran"

"Sarà fatto, ciao"

Sentii suonare il citofono.

"Sì?"

"Alex, sono io"

"Ti apro"

Alex mi aprì. Salii in ascensore e quando arrivai davanti alla porta di Alex mi accorsi che era aperta.

La spinsi ed entrai.

Quando fui dentro, l'unica cosa che mi venne da dire fu "Oh mio dio".


	42. Chapter 42

"Lo so Piper, lo so. Ti sembrerà una cosa stupida, ti sembrerà una cosa da quattro soldi, ma ti giuro che non è così!"

Quando entrai, l'appartamento di Alex era immerso nel buio e tutt'intorno al salotto, sulle finestre, sui mobili, sul tavolino davanti al divano, c'erano delle candele bianche e rosse che con le loro fiammelle riuscivano a spargere per tutta la stanza una luce soffusa, quasi quella del sole che sta per tramontare. Non riuscii a dire nulla tranne "Oh mio Dio".

Alex davanti a me continuava a camminare avanti e indietro per il salotto e la mia preoccupazione era che prima o poi sarebbe inciampata su una candela, mandando a fuoco l'appartamento, oltre che a finire all'ospedale per qualcosa di rotto.

"Lo so Piper, lo so. Ti sembrerà una cosa stupida, ti sembrerà una cosa da quattro soldi, ma ti giuro che non è così! Quando te ne sei andata l'altro giorno, mi sono sentita divisa in due parti : una che mi diceva "Che cazzo fai lì impalata? Su forza! Datti da fare! Fai qualcosa!" e l'altra "Cazzo! E adesso? No no, cos'è sta storia? Non so cosa fare!". Ma tutto questo è durato meno di trenta secondi. Non ho chiamato nessuno, né Xavier, né Arizona, nessuno, perché sapevo già cosa fare e cosa doverti dire. Bene, sì, okay, ci sono". Alex fece un grande respiro e poi riprese.

"Piper, ti amo. Okay, non sono una persona perfetta. Ho i miei pregi e i miei difetti e soprattutto di questi ultimi tu ne sai qualcosa, ma è normale, tutte le persone hanno dei difetti, c'è chi si lava i denti e lascia il dentifricio sparso per il lavandino, chi fa le orecchie alle pagine di un libro, chi è uno smemorino, chi ha le mani di pastafrolla e fa cadere tutto. Ecco, questi sono diffettuccioli da niente, ma io ho dei difetti molto più, ehm, come dire, importanti e sui quali posso lavorare. Per esempio sono una maniaca del controllo e ho sempre bisogno di tenere sotto controllo le cose, tutto deve andare come voglio io, e non riesco a fidarmi troppo delle persone e spesso metto me stessa al centro dell'attenzione, senza pensare agli altri, come ho fatto con te alla fine, riguardo la nostra relazione : pensavo alla mia carriera e basta e credevo di farti un favore lasciandoti, come se fossi io quella che manovrasse tutta questa storia, come se la storia girasse solo intorno a me ed io dovessi decidere tutte le varie mosse. Ecco, vedi? Anche adesso mi sto mettendo al centro dell'attenzione! Quello che voglio dire è che io non voglio essere qualcuno di diverso per stare con te, o meglio, voglio essere diversa, ma in senso positivo: non voglio stare con te e avere sempre la paura o l'ansia di "sbagliare mossa", di fare un passo falso, ma allo stesso tempo voglio imparare dai miei errori, voglio migliorare stando insieme a te, voglio smussare gli spigoli della mia vita, come io vorrei aiutarti a smussare i tuoi. Credo fermamente che due persone debbano fondersi senza confondersi. Voglio conoscerti Piper, voglio davvero conoscere la persona fantastica che credo che tu sia e vorrei che anche tu conoscessi la pazza Matematica che sono. Prima di incontrarti, mi sono sempre sentita alla ricerca di qualcosa, un obiettivo, una persona, non lo so. Hai presente avere quella sensazione di incompletezza? Di insoddisfazione? Ecco, era come se non avessi ancora trovato il mio posto nel mondo, come se oltre alla Matematica, mancasse qualcosa nel mio cuore. Quella sensazione se n'è andata quando sei arrivata tu. No, non sono solo parole se è quello che ti stai chiedendo. Quello che sto dicendo, io, beh, ti sto chiedendo se vuoi davvero prenderti un impegno, se vuoi davvero iniziare un cammino insieme a me…"

In quell'istante si fermò, smise di parlare e venne verso di me. Mi prese per mano e mi portò verso la finestra.

Quando guardai fuori, non capii subito cosa stesse succedendo. Nel palazzo di fronte, potevo vedere una fila di luci che lì per lì credevo fossero messe a caso, ma poi mi accorsi che formavano una parola. "SI?". Le luci erano piccole candele chiuse in un contenitore con la base rossa e una cupoletta di vetro sopra. Erano appoggiate alle finestre e ai balconi dirimpetto la finestra di Alex. La guardai come per dire "Come…"

"Al supermercato si saranno chiesti cosa ci dovessi fare con tutte quelle candele. Penso di averle prese tutte o quasi. Ho dovuto farmi il giro di tutti i condòmini del palazzo di fronte, sai? Per non parlare del fatto che ho dovuto chiamarli per ricordare loro di accendere le candele verso le 21.30, più o meno l'ora in cui saresti arrivata"

No davvero, io… ero senza parole.

"Beh, e quindi? Vuoi stare con me? Con questo irresistibile disastro? Sì?"

Guardai di nuovo fuori, verso quel "SI?" di candele che luccicava davanti a me. Era incredibile. Credevo che Alex avrebbe fatto un passo indietro dopo quello che le avevo detto, pensavo che sarebbe scappata o nascosta o che comunque avesse voluto stare da sola per un po'. Invece, quelle parole l'avevano scossa, come se si fosse svegliata per la prima volta dopo un sonno eterno. La sua scelta, a quanto pare, l'aveva fatta. Sembrava non esistessero più gli ostacoli che fino a qualche mese prima sembravano insormontabili. Cosa li aveva distrutti? Un viaggio? Poche parole? Noi? Un bacio? L'amore? Non avrei mai pensato che quel momento sarebbe arrivato, che Alex mi chiedesse di intraprendere un vero cammino insieme, che la nostra storia cominciasse a mettere delle fondamenta, provarci almeno, con la speranza che in futuro si sarebbe costruito altro.

Mi venne da pensare a Larry, a quello che gli avevo fatto, a quello che credevo di fare io mettendomi con lui. Mi vennero in mente mia madre e mio padre, che una volta si erano tanto amati e che ora sembrava stessero morendo dal peso della quotidianità. Pensai a Merida e a Kieran. Erano davvero una bella coppia. Merida, che personaggio. Stavo già immaginando la sua faccia quando le avrei raccontato di quelle candele. Pensavo alla formula di Eulero e a quanto bella fosse. Pensavo alla mia famiglia di Matematici e a quanto tempo non ci ritrovavamo tutti insieme. Pensavo a qualsiasi cosa, tranne alla risposta che dovevo dare ad Alex. Lei credeva di essere un irresistibile disastro, ma forse il disastro ero io. Ero un incredibile disastro, anzi. Non era forse il destino allora? Che dovessimo essere un perfetto disastro insieme?

Abbassai lo sguardo, sul ripiano della finestra.

Poi guardai Alex.


	43. Chapter 43

Avevo accompagnato Piper da Alex ed ero andata a casa di Kieran.

"Ciao Mer!", mi disse Kietan aprendomi la porta.

"Ciao...", lo salutai e gli diedi un bacio. Stavo per togliermi il cappotto quando Kieran mi fermò e mi prese da parte.

"Merida è meglio se usciamo e andiamo in qualche bar. C'è Larry e devo dire che non è di buon umore, quindi è meglio se usciamo".

In quel momento aprì la porta della sua stanza Larry. Dire che sul suo volto era dipinta un'espressione piuttosto arrabbiata era un'affermazione pressochè riduttiva.

"Ehi, ciao Larry!", dissi, cercando di sembrare disinvolta.

"Ciao", fu la sua risposta secca, prima di andare in bagno, sbattendo la porta dietro di lui.

"Sì, è il caso che ce ne andiamo...ma è sempre così?"

"Da quando Piper l'ha lasciato, sì. Anzi, devo dire che oggi è meglio rispetto al solito"

"Ah, non voglio immaginare gli altri giorni"

"No, è meglio di no"

"Senti, dove andiamo?"

"Solito posto?"

"Perfetto. Hai i soldi per pagargli l'affitto?"

"Tu scherzi, ma credo che Pitt prima o poi ce lo chiederà davvero!", e ridendo ci incamminammo verso il locale.

Dopo essere arrivati, ordinammo due birre e poi cominciammo a chiacchierare degli esami e di Piper.

"Quindi adesso Piper...sta bene?"

"Sì, penso di si"

"E questa persona della quale è innamorata?"

"È un po' complessa la storia Kieran e per adesso non te ne posso parlare, comunque vedo Piper molto decisa e con i piedi per terra stavolta e non con la testa tra le nuvole come qualche mese fa"

"Questo è una cosa positiva, no?"

"Sì, sta davvero crescendo sotto questo punto di vista, sentimentale dico, o almeno spero, e finalmente forse la smetterà di fare delle cazzate, o se le farà, almeno le farà con la testa...", e abbassai lo sguardo sulla birra.

"Stai parlando di qualcosa in particolare? Sembra che sia successo qualcosa. Vuoi parlarne?"

"È una cosa che è successa a Piper circa un anno fa, cioè, è finita un anno fa, ma era cominciata all'inizio del suo primo anno di università.."

"Una cosa grave?"

"No, solo che Piper doveva aprire di più gli occhi e nonostante tutti glielo dicessimo lei niente, e alla fine è andata a sbattere contro il muro...ed è stata male...", mi fermai per bere un sorso di birra e in quell'istante una voce mi parlò da dietro.

"Guarda un po' chi si rivede! Ciao Merida!"

Mi voltai.

"Oh...ciao Stella! Cosa ci fai qui?", le dissi e credo che la mia faccia fosse un mix di varie espressioni, ma quella che risaltava più di tutte era "E tu che cazzo ci fai tu qui?"

"Sembri molto sorpresa di vedermi"

"Beh non dovrei esserlo?"

"Da quant'è che non ci vediamo?"

"Quasi un anno ormai"

"Già...come passa veloce il tempo"

"Non mi hai ancora detto cosa ci fai qui? Non era andata a fare un dottorato super figo che avrebbe cambiato la tua vita per sempre, in culo alla balena?"

"Mi sono sempre piaciute le tue espressioni colorite, Mer!", e si mise a ridere. Io non stavo ridendo affatto.

"Beh sì sono andata in Giappone a fare quel dottorato, adesso sono solo tornata per parlare con un professore.."

"Ah quindi sei tornata solo temporaneamente...", e sottinteso volevo dire "Non rimani qui".

Stella accennò un mezzo sorriso malizioso.

"No, non rimango qui se è quello che mi vuoi chiedere Merida.."

"Non volevo..."

"Ma guarda che maleducata, vi ho interrotto..piacere Stella", disse rivolta a Kieran e porgendogli la mano.

"Piacere Kieran!", disse Kieran.

"Comunque domani riparto, quindi la mia è stata davvero una toccata e fuga...", disse, tornando a rivolgersi a me.

"Ho capito"

"E Piper?"

"Piper cosa?"

"Come sta?"

"Beh devo dire che sta bene"

"Davvero?"

"Si"

"Mi fa piacere. E cosa fa adesso?"

"Fa sempre Matematica..cosa vuoi che faccia?"

Stella si mise a ridere.

"Non in quel senso! Cosa potrebbe fare se non Matematica? Intendo...non so, abita sempre qui? Si sta vedendo qualcuno? Cose così..."

"Cose che non dovrebbero più essere affar tuo, o meglio, non lo sono mai state", lei veniva a chiedermi queste cose di Piper? Ma scherziamo?

"Vedo che non hai perso il tuo lato protettivo nei suoi confronti", mi disse, sempre con quel cazzo di sorriso.

"Stella, Piper sta bene da quando te ne sei andata. E non capisco il perchè di tutte queste tue domande dal momento che..."

"Scusami Merida, so che quello che mi stai per dire è sicuramente interessante, ma ora devo scappare. Salutami Piper! Ciao Kieran! Mer, è stato un piacere rivederti", e filò via.

"E questa?", mi disse Kieran.

"Questa è una stronza! Per fortuna Piper non c'è! Dio non la sopporto proprio...e mi stava pure simpatica all'inizio"

"Mer, vuoi spiegarmi? Non sto capendo niente!"

"Kieran okay, adesso ti spiego tutto dal principio, ma mi devi promettere che ti dimenticherai di questa storia subito dopo che te l'ho raccontata e soprattutto che non tirerai mai in ballo l'argomento..."

"Va bene"

"E non dovrai mai dire a Piper che stasera abbiamo visto Stella, non gliela devi nemmeno accennate, capito?"

"Si si ho capito!"

"Bene, cominciamo"

Raccontai a Kieran tutto quello che era successo tra Piper e Stella.

"Ah, un po' stronza!"

"E cosa ti ho detto io? Quando mai io non ho ragione?"


	44. Chapter 44

Se ne stava lì ferma a guardare fuori dalla finestra. Non capivo se stesse guardando ancora quella scritta fatta di candele o se semplicemente fissava qualcosa davanti a sè. Mi aveva chiesto se volevo iniziare qualcosa di stabile insieme a lei, dopo tutto quell'andirivieni che c'era stato, dopo tutti gli episodi che avevamo passato, dopo Sylvie, dopo Larry. Mi aveva chiesto se finalmente potessimo scendere da quella giostra, mettere i piedi sulla terraferma, gettare le fondamenta per un rapporto solido, sul quale costruire un ipotetico futuro. Ed io ero lì a dirle che ero pronta, a dirle che ero pronta a mettere in gioco tutto quello che avevo, tutto quello che ero, per stare con lei. E lei guardava fuori dalla finestra. Avrei voluto entrare nella testa di Piper per poter vedere i suoi pensieri, per poter vedere il mondo come lo stava vedendo lei in quel momento, in quell'istante. Ad un certo punto si voltò, i suoi occhi puntati nei miei, le sue labbra erano serrate, non un sorriso, non un accenno di broncio, le braccia conserte. Dopo un intervallo di tempo che sembrava interminabile, parlò.  
"Alex, sono qui. In casa tua, tra queste mille candele che rendono questa stanza un tramonto, fuori ce ne sono altre a formare quell'enorme "SI?". Sono qui, con te a pochi passi che mi guardi con quell'aria ferma, decisa, ma allo stesso tempo sento che una parte di te dice "Allora? Si?". Sono qui con te e non riesco a pensare alla domanda che mi fai, penso a mille cose, penso a Merida e Kieran, penso ai miei genitori, penso a come sta Larry, penso a qualsiasi cosa e non riesco a pensare alla domanda che mi fai. Perchè è una cosa che fino a qualche tempo fa pensavo non sarebbe mai potuta accadere e quando ti ho chiesto di fare questa scelta, pensavo che ti saresti tirata indietro. E invece mi sbagliavo", si fermò e si rimise a fissare fuori.  
Sentivo le gambe che mi tremavano. Piper parlava in modo così freddo, non aveva la minima espressione su quel volto. Non aveva ancora finito di parlare, da lì a qualche istante si sarebbe voltata e mi avrebbe detto che non se la sentiva più, che si tirava indietro da quella storia ancor prima di cominciare. Si rivoltò, ma stavolta sorrideva. Non capivo cosa stesse succedendo.  
"Mi chiedi se è un "SI?" ed io non riesco a pensarci perché per me é sempre stato "sì". Anche quando te ne sei andata, anche quando credevo in qualche modo di odiarti, nel mio cuore è sempre stato "sì". Tu mi dici che sei un incredibile disastro ed io credo di essere io, il disastro. E allora penso che saremo un bellissimo, macchè bellissimo, un unico, raro, stupendo, perfetto disastro insieme", venne verso di me e mi abbracciò.  
Era tutto vero, mi aveva detto "sì". Mi stava abbracciando ed io portai le mie abbraccia intorno a lei e cominciai ad abbracciarla sempre più forte e lei fece lo stesso con me.  
"Un perfetto disastro", le sussurrai.  
"Insieme"  
"Insieme"  
"Saremo un bellissimo insieme"  
"Il concetto di insieme è alla base della matematica, uno dei suoi capi saldi"  
"Appunto"  
"Un perfetto disastro, insieme"


End file.
